Once Upon A Time
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Every girl wishes to become a princess.Every girl wishes to fall in love.Every person wants to have an adventure.Dreams.Romance.Adventure.The stage is set.The curtain rises.The show is about to begin. & it started with once upon a time.fullsum inside.
1. The Promise

**Summary: Dreams. Every girl wishes to become a princess and marry Prince Charming. But is being a princess all what it sounds like? Yes, you get the ballgown dresses, the tiara, the jewelry, the balls, and the royality. But you also get the rules. You're stripped from your freedom. You have to act, think, and say everything like a princess. You have to live up to soceity, or else your people won't love you. You are forced with marriages to people who sometimes you don't even love.  
**

**Romance. To be loved and to love. Every girl wishes to fall in love. Whether it's like some chessy chick flick, or some fairytale love-at-first-sight dream. Every girl wants to be loved. But with love there comes a price; a sacrifice. It is all about blood, sweat, and tears because being in love means facing your biggest fears.  
**

**Adventure. Every person wants to have an adventure here and there. Whether it's a trip to a foreign country, or a trip to the mall. What if the adventure you have always dreamed of, came true? What if your adventure got out of hand? What if the one you love dies or you are forced to forget the one you love? What if you can never escape the bonds of the chains of royality?**

**Dreams. Romance. Adventure. The stage is set. The curtain rises. The show is about to begin. And it all started with _once upon a time_.**

**AN: **hello! This is my new story! I will, hopefuly, update every Thursday (which might change to a Sunday). I have up to chapter eight written and chapter fourteen in my outline. So wish me luck, and I hope you enjoy it!

**To the author Kanata Saionji:** You're story inspired me to write this! Thanks for writing: _**Castles in the Air**_!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER ONE: THE PROMISE

Once upon a time lived a young princess. She was the first born to the King and Queen of the land. She was the pride and joy of the land. However, this princess was different. She never wished to be a princess. She always wanted to be a _normal_ girl for once; live the life of a _normal_ girl. For all eighteen years of her life, she just wanted to be normal.

But she was the one who would take the throne––not her younger brother. She had to rule the land, which she loved dearly, but with a partner, a husband, a king.

* * *

A girl with long blonde hair snickered as she hid behind a wall. _"They'll never catch me!"_ She thought as she tried to hold in her laughter. She was dressed in a grey dress, around her torso was something like a black corset, but it was more like a vest. It was a peasant's sort of dress.

"Princess!" A maid called.

"Princess! Where are you?" Another one yelled.

The princess snickered once again. She darted over to the tall stonewall, covered with vines. She quickly pulled back some of the vines to reveal a hole in the wall. She climbed through it easily, even though it was a small hole––made for a child, it seemed. The vines fell back into place as soon as she had disappeared.

She ran through the forest behind the wall. She was free! Free at last! Free to do what she wanted; free to act as she pleased. She slowed down her pace and began to skip. She looked around at the luscious green forest around her. The summer sunshine sprinkled through the woods like golden rain. It was all so beautiful to the princess.

She walked through the woods, watching the little animals: the birds as they flew; the squirrels as they chased each other; the deer as they ran. It was so serene; so amazing. She just wanted to spend all day there and more. She climbed over a fallen tree, covered with moss.

She walked and walked and walked going deeper and deeper into the forest. She admired the forest's beauty and the wildlife. She lost tract of time and direction. Before she knew it she had wondered over to a spring. She walked over to the little spring and looked into the water. She crouched down and saw all the fish and the frogs. She looked at the top of the water and noticed the white swan as it glided across the water.

She smiled. It was all just too beautiful.

The swan lifted up its white wings, splashing the water just a bit; then it flapped its wings and flew off into the air. The princess looked across the spring to see a man, around her age, standing directly across from her. Her eyes widened in fear. She stood up to run, but the man's voice stopped her.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

She slipped and fell, falling into the spring. The spring was shallow, only a meter deep. She broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath. She felt two strong hands helping her to stand. She stood up and saw him. He had run over to her to help her. She noticed his locks of messy brown hair and his brown eyes, not to mention his handsome features. He was dress as she was at the moment, like a peasant: dark brown pants and a baggy white shirt. But now, both of their clothes were soaked.

"Th-Thanks." She told him as she leaned on him. He led her over to the shore.

"No problem." He told her. He sat her down on a large rock and began to build a small fire for her.

"You don't need to do that. It's summer and the warm air is enough for me." She told him. She didn't want to cause the man any trouble.

"But the shade around here is cold. I wanted a fire anyway." He explained rudely.

The princess made a face. _"Well, excuse me!"_

Once the fire was built, the man sat down on a rock across from her. He looked into her emerald eyes. "So, you still haven't answered my question."

"Huh?" The princess looked at him confused.

He sighed. _"She's so dense!"_ He thought before repeating, "Who are you?"

"Oh, right. My name…" she started nervously. She couldn't tell him that she was the princess. If she did, he was sure to send her back. "Um, my name is Miyu, Just Miyu."

"Miyu, huh?"

She nodded. "And you're name…?"

"Kanata. Kanata Saionji." He replied with a small smile.

"Oh, so, Kanata, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Hunting. My home is not far from here." He explained as he patting his sword.

She looked at his sword and then down at his knap-sack, filled with arrows, next to it was a bow.

"What are you doing out here, Miyu?" He asked with a smirk. She snapped her head up at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, I'm just… walking."

"Walking?" He repeated with a mischievous taunt in his eyes.

"Yes. I love nature. It's so peaceful." Miyu explained, looking up toward the sky to see the many branches of trees, the leaves, and the sun as it shone down upon it all.

"It's nice… I guess." Kanata agreed looking up as well.

Miyu shivered a sneezed. She was cold now. _"He was right about the shade."_ She thought.

"You better get home, Miyu." He told her as he stood up, taking a tin cup out from his bag. He walked over to the spring and scooped up some water. Then he returned to the fire and Miyu and poured the water over the flames, extinguishing it.

She stood up. "Yeah, I better." She watched him put away and gather his things. "Do you always come here, Kanata?" She asked.

He stood up and looked at her, surprised. "Yeah, why?"

She looked away. "I was wondering if I can meet you here tomorrow."

He looked at her, still shocked. "Uh, yeah, sure."

She smiled. "Promise?"

He nodded.

"Okay, I'll come by here tomorrow at noon!" She told him happily. She ran passed him into the forest again; then she turned around and waved. "Bye!"

He smiled and gave her a small wave; and he watched her disappear into the forest. He looked up at the sky again. "That was… odd."

Miyu ran through the forest. She was so happy. She made a friend! She never had a friend outside the castle before. She talked normally with him too! He didn't address her as "Your Highness", but just "Miyu." Her smile grew even wider.

Once she reached the palace she crawled through the hole in the wall. Her stomach growled for it was around dinnertime. She darted to and fro the palace's gardens, like a cat, hoping not to be seen. She darted over to a doorway of the castle. She ran inside, looking to see if anyone was in the hallway. To her happiness, no one was there. She sighed and crept through the hallway.

She was close to her room now. She took a step forward, as she was just about to make a run for her room. She wouldn't be caught!

"Your Highness!" Someone called behind her.

Or so she thought. She slowly turned around and saw her lady-in-waiting, who had ash-green hair that was tied into two braids. "A-Aya," she stammered.

"What are you doing in those soaking wet clothes, You Highness?"

Miyu looked down at her entire. She laughed nervously. "I, uh, fell in the fountain while playing." She lied.

Aya grabbed her hand and led her to her room. "You need a bath right away, Your Majesty! Or you'll catch a cold!"

And so, Miyu was dragged away by Aya for a bath.

After her bath, Miyu dressed in her simplest dresses as a princess. It was a simple pink dress. Aya made her wear a diamond necklace and her small silver tiara with it. She went down stairs for dinner in the dinning room. The room was large with a long wooden table. Diamond decked chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Miyu made her was over to the end of the table where her mother and father sat. Her father sat at the head, her mother next to him in on the table, and her brother, who look just like her, only he had blue eyes, sat across from their mother. Miyu sat next to her mother.

"There you are, Miyu. We were just about to start." Her mother told her gently.

"Sorry, Mom." She told her as she fixed her dress.

Then they began to eat their luxurious dinner.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON _ONCE UPON A TIME_: CHAPTER TWO: THE DREAM


	2. The Dream

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I'm so glad that you liked it!I hope you like this week's chapter!

Hurray! I have up to chapter twelve written AND I'm on chapter seventeen in my outline! Yay!

**notice**: Kudos go to people who review!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TWO: THE DREAM

Miyu ran through the forest as fast as she could. "Ah! I'm late!" She whined. She saw the spring and the rock; and she saw him. He sat on the rock, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his right leg crossed over his other. She ran up to him. "Sorry I'm late!" She told him, gasping for breath.

Kanata glared at her. "You're an hour late."

"Sorry."

"This was your idea in the first place." He pointed out.

"Sorry." She was starting to lose her tempter.

"I was just about to leave." He added.

"Sorry!" She yelled at him.

He sighed. "So, what took you so long?"

"What took me so long?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah."

She thought for a moment. "I was…uh…I was doing chores!" She lied. She was actually in the middle of classes with her tutor: Miss Mizuno.

"Chores?" He repeated, looking at her oddly as she sat down on the rock across from him.

She nodded. "Yeah, my mother makes do many things before I can have some free time."

_"That makes sense,"_ Kanata thought.

"So have you finished hunting today?" She asked him, trying to change the subject.

"I didn't have to hunt today." He told her.

She looked at him curiously. "Oh, why not?"

"Well, after you left yesterday, I caught a deer." He told her proudly.

"A deer?" She repeated, quite gloomy as she remembered the deer she saw running around freely yesterday.

"Yupp! I'll have lots to eat for the next week."

_"Poor deer!"_ Miyu thought.

The two of them began to walk as they talked. They talked about many things: like their birthdays for one. Miyu learned that his was December 25. "On Christmas?" She asked.

He nodded, holding out his hand, as he stood on a large rock. She took it and he helped her up to the rock. The rocks that they were climbing formed a small cliff to which a small waterfall flowed down and formed into a river.

Kanata, using a branch of a small tree which grew on the rock, pulled himself onto the next large bolder. He turned to help Miyu once again, but she had mimicked his routine and was already on the bolder behind him. He smirked as he gave her an odd look. She only smiled proudly with her two hands on her hips.

He shook his head and began to climb the next bolder. "When I turn nineteen this year," he began, reaching the top of the bolder, and turned around to help her up once again, "I want to become a knight for the King."

"A knight?" She questioned as he helped her up the bolder. When she was on top and standing next to him, she looked up at him with the most questioning look. "Why?"

"Why?" He let go over her as he chuckled and hopped onto the smaller bolder next to the larger bolder, using it as a step to get to the next one. "My father was a knight."

"Your father _was_?" She questioned once again, mimicking his process of climbing, as she raised her voice over the light roaring of the falls next to them.

Kanata was going to climb the next bolder, but turned around at her question. "My father," he paused and looked down at the ground. He clenched his fist and Miyu saw the uneasiness within him.

"I'm sorry. That's not my business to know." Miyu quickly apologized.

"No, I'll tell you," he said, sitting down on the rock and letting his legs drape over the edge. "Sit." He commanded gently, tapping the space beside him, but he didn't look at her. He just looked at the wonderful forest scenery in front of them. She sat down beside him, fixing her skirt as she mimicked his style of sitting. Both of them looked at the luscious green of the forest and the winding river.

Kanata took a deep breath. "Fifteen years ago, my mother and father died in a fire." Miyu gasped as she looked at him, but she let him continue on with his tale, "Our barn caught on fire and my mother was stuck inside it. My father went to go save her, but they both ending up being trapped by a fallen beam." He looked at the scenery with sad eyes as he recalled the events that had happened.

"Ever since then, my father's friends Mizuki and Mikan took care of me, but when I turned fourteen, they left to trade with other lands. Now, I've been raising myself." He leaned back and looked up. "Hunting everyday. Cooking meals. Taking care of the chickens and cow. It's not so bad, once you get used to it."

"Don't you ever go to town?" She asked him.

He looked down at her. "Sometimes. Only when I need new supplies like tools or clothing." He stood up. "I want to become a knight to exceed my father's reputation. He told me that he was the best knight the King, who was just the Prince at the time, ever had. I want to become the best knight. I want to slay monsters and fight criminals. Just like my dad had."

She looked up at him with a sad look. "What did your mother do?"

He looked, shocked, down at her. "My mother?" He repeated. He looked back up into the sky. "My mother was everything a mother could be and more. She was a great cook. She was a great nurse. She was a great farm taker. She was great at everything. She sowed many blankets and clothes. She had a sweet personality. She was always worried about dad and me." He looked down at her with a sad look. "I loved her."

Miyu felt a great pain in her chest. She stood up and hugged him. She didn't know why she hugged him, but she felt like she needed to.

He looked down at her shocked. "M-Miyu?"

"I'm sorry." She told him. "You've been so alone and hurt for such a long time. But just remember, you'll always have a friend in me."

He smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Miyu."

After a few seconds, Miyu pulled back, breaking the hug. "Let's go back, Kanata. I need to get back home, or else my mother will worry."

"Sure," he replied and hopped down the bolder onto the step-like bolder; then helped her down.

When Miyu returned back to the palace it was around dinnertime once again. Aya scolded her about running off all the time, and Miyu told her that she sorry. After another luxurious dinner, Miyu was sent to bed. However, in the middle of the night, Miyu slipped into the kitchen. There was only one person in the kitchen. It was a woman with short red hair and she was washing the dishes.

Miyu came up to her. "Nanami."

Nanami turned around. "Oh, Princess, what can I do for you?" She asked as she bowed slightly.

"Nanami, can you teach me how to cook?" Miyu asked with a pleading look in her emerald eyes.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON _ONCE UPON A TIME_: CHAPTER THREE: THE WARNING


	3. The Warning

**AN: **hello! today is Thursday! I have to honestly say that I almost forgot about updating today! (haha) But thankfully, I remembered that today was Thursday and that means update! yay! I'm proud to say that I have up to chapter fifteen written! & I have finally gotten over writer's block to write to my outline!! I'm in the middle of chapter seventeen on that! YAY!

Well, today has been pretty crazy. My school's vice principal's (who is the father of the guy that I like) father had cancer for a while now and is in a coma and they expect him to die soon. Soooo, he and his wife, who is also my homeroom teacher, went to Indiana today to go see him. Now, my homeroom teacher also is head of the kitchen where I work at basketball games (when I'm not playing in a girls' game) and so she wasn't there to help us. So it was the cook, my best friend, these two 7th grade girls (who both just wanted to fool around instead of work) and myself. Guess what. ....We practically ran out of food!!! You see, it was just two junior high games. Normally nobody comes to see those. So we all think that there wasn't going to be that many people. Well we were WRONG! all we had left to sell was mozzarella sticks and a few hot dogs, out of like a million items!! it was crazy. anyway work was crazy! i had to miss study hall too to help set up since my homerrom teacher wasn't there and she normally did that. so now i have a TON of homework to do, so wish me luck!!

All right, now, ENJOY CHAPTER THREE!!!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER THREE: THE WARNING

The days have passed since Miyu and Kanata's first meeting in the forest. Miyu and Kanata were now the closest of friends. They knew everything about each other. They knew each other's birthday: his, December 25; and hers, March 15. They knew each other's favorite food: his, pumpkin; and hers, French toast. They knew each other's favorite color: his, yellow; and hers, pink.

Miyu sat on the bolder at their meeting place, the golden rain of sun sprinkled down on her. She sighed. "He's late."

Kanata ran through the forest, tripping on a root and almost falling, but he caught himself; and then continued running. He saw the spring and Miyu as she sat on the bolder. "Sorry I'm late!" He apologized as he ran up to her, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

She glared down at him. "I waited a long time you know."

He stood up straight and furrowed his eyebrows together. "Sorry!" He snapped.

"Now, doesn't this feel familiar!" She proclaimed as she looked away from him.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" He yelled at her.

"You didn't forgive me when I was late! Why should I forgive you?" She demanded as she and him looked head on with each other.

"I forgive you for last time, okay?" He told her with a sour attitude as he turned away from her and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine! I forgive you too, but don't complain if the food is cold!" She told him, looked away from him with her arms cross like him.

"Food?" He asked as he turned back toward her.

She caught her slip of the tongue and uncrossed her arms. "Uh, yeah."

He looked at the clearing between the two rocks. There was a blanket spread out and a picnic basket was placed on top. Her calm, sweet expression appeared again as she hopped off her sitting place on the rock and went over to the basket. She opened it up and took out a plate of small chicken legs, a bowl with a loaf of bread, and two apples. Then she took out a leather canteen filled with water.

Kanata sat down on the rock. He whistled softly. "Wow, did you make all that?"

She blushed. "Yes, I did."

"Looks good!" He said, reaching for a chicken leg. He picked it up and took a bite out of it as Miyu watched him. He chewed it. It was a little dry.

"So how is it?" She asked, eager to know his answer.

"It's… horrible!" He told her, taking another bite.

She pouted. "Hmph! Well, forgive me for not being a good cook!" She turned away.

"That I can never forgive you on." Kanata finished that chicken leg and took another one. He quickly ate up that one and took a swig from the leather canteen. Then he reached for another one.

Miyu noticed his behavior. "Hey! If my cooking is so bad, why do you keep eating?" She demanded.

"Well, it's edible at least." He said with his mouth full; then he swallowed. "But compared to my cooking, it's horrible."

"Hmph! I'll be the judge upon that!" She declared, grabbing a chicken leg. She bit into it and chewed it. It was dry, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. Once the chicken was done with, Kanata took out a small knife and cut the small loaf of bread in half.

"This bread isn't so bad." Kanata told her with his mouth full.

"Thank you!" She told him in a prideful manner; then munched down on her piece of bread.

Next they ate the apples. Miyu took a sip from the leather canteen. She handed it to Kanata. Then she went back to the basket. She placed the empty place and bowl back into the basket. "And for dessert," Miyu began, pulling out a circular tin out of the basket. She removed the lid and held it up to his face. "Cookies!"

He took one of the small cookies and looked at it, before eating it. He popped it into his mouth and chewed it slowly.

"So, how is it?" She asked once again.

"It's… different."

"How… different?"

He swallowed. "It's kind of salty."

She looked at him strange, then at the cookies. She picked out up and ate one. At first, it didn't taste salty to her at all, but then there was a salty taste to it. "Ah! You're right!" She sulked. "Where did it go wrong? I followed the directions very carefully. I even had Nanami help me…"

"Who's Nanami?" Kanata interrupted.

Miyu perked up. "Oh, she's my… friend." She lied slightly. It was true. Nanami was her friend.

"I see."

"So, what should we do today?" Miyu asked, changing the subject, as she put the tin back into the basket and folded the blanket. When she had folded the blanket, she slipped it inside the basket.

"Well," Kanata began as he stretched, "I was thinking of going fishing over by the river."

"Fishing! Oh, that sounds like fun!" Miyu exclaimed.

Kanata looked at her oddly, thinking, _"She sure is strange."_

Kanata had taken Miyu fishing, to which Miyu thought was rather boring. She sighed at she sat on the bank. "Jeez, Kanata, when will you catch something?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that the fish aren't biting today!" He snapped as he lay the net down in the river once again.

"Yes, it is." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, as her head was resting in her hands. She dropped her head and sat straight up with another sigh. She looked at his sword that was strapped to his belt. "Hey, Kanata," she spoke up.

"What?" He replied, annoyed.

"Can I see your sword?"

He looked back at her oddly. "Why?"

"Just let me see it."

He walked out of the edges of the river on to the shore. He withdrew the sword out of its sheath and sat down beside her. He handed it to her. "Don't cut yourself, all right?"

"I won't cut myself!" She proclaimed. She looked at the blade, it looked like silver and it sparkled in the sunlight. She turned the sword upside down and looked at the handle. It was crafted with gold and had a ruby engraved on it. She turned it up right and looked at it again. "It's nice."

"It's my father's."

She looked at him and began to hand it back to him, "You're father's––OW!" She winced and looked at her hand. Blood was beginning to form on her palm for she had just sliced her hand on the blade of his sword.

"Jeez, I told you not to cut yourself." He told her, placing his sword back into its sheath. He grabbed her by the arm and led her over to the river. He placed her hand into the water, and with his hands, he washed the blood off.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and Miyu began to cry. "Damn, that really hurt!"

"Of course it hurt, you just sliced you hand." He told her. With his mouth, he ripped a piece of his sleeve.

She gasped. "Your shirt…"

"It's just material." He explained, calmly, as he lifted her hand out of the water. He wrapped the material around her palm. After wrapping it many times, he tied the two ends together. "There," he said, standing up.

She looked up at him, as she still crouched by the riverside, and held her left hand. "Thank you," she told him.

Kanata looked down at her. "You're welcome."

Miyu headed back to the palace. "You're Highness!" A voice called for her as she walked down the hall. She turned and saw Aya as Aya came up to her. "There you are, dinner will be ready soo––what happened to your hand?" She exclaimed, noticing Kanata's piece of shirt wrapped around her hand.

"Oh, this?" Miyu asked holding it up. "It's nothing. I just cut myself. It was a total accident."

Once she had gotten to her room and changed out of her grey peasant entire and had a bath, she headed down to dinner. In the dinning room, her parents and brother were seated in their normal seats. Miyu sat in her seat next to her mother. She looked at the oddly, for they all were dead silent.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Miyu," her mother spoke, with a nervous tone.

Miyu looked at her and then at her father. "What's going on?" She asked, growing nervous.

"We know what you have been up to, Miyu." Her father spoke.

"What?" Miyu gasped.

"We know that you have been wearing peasants clothes and sneaking out of the palace." Her mother clarified.

Miyu sunk in her chair.

"And skipped out on your studies." Her father added.

"We're not going to punish you, Miyu, for what you have done." Her mother told her gently.

"Yet," her father reminded. Miyu looked up at them. There was more to this, she was sure. "However," her father begun, "you are prohibited to leave the castle for now on."

She looked at him shocked. "What?" She gasped.

"You can't go outside for a month."

She looked at her mother. She shook her head and whispered, "no."

"I'm even going to have my guards watch over you, Miyu. Understand?" Her father asked.

If she can't leave the castle, she can't go into the forest to escape. She can't see Kanata. She lowered her head in defeat. "Yes, I understand."

* * *

NEXT TIME ON _ONCE UPON A TIME_: CHAPTER FOUR: THE ESCAPE


	4. The Escape

**AN:** hello again! it's Thursday today!!! yay! update~! I was so happy this morning when I found out that it was Thursday! (We had a delay for school too!!) I honestly forgot about updating again until just like two seconds ago. I got a violin and was fiddling with it. ( i can play twinkle twinkle little star, jingle bells, old mcdonald had a farm, and ode to joy!!) Well, I remembered now that can update today, so here you go!

oh!! that's right! next week's chapter is going to be short, sooooo i'll update TWICE next week. Yeah, TWICE. TWO chapters in ONE week. I'll put up chapter five up monday and chapter six up friday. let me warn you, however, that these chapters are a bit short. (that's is why i'm updating twice.) one of the chapters is less than a 1,000 words and the other chapter is a little over 1,000 words. so, instead of making you wait all week for a shrimpy chapter. I'll just give you two shrimpy chapters in one week to make up for it!

okay, now enjoy chapter four! please review! i'd love to hear for you!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

_"However," her father begun, "you are prohibited to leave the castle from now on."_

_She looked at him shocked. "What?" She gasped._

_"You can't go outside for a month." _

_She looked at her mother. She shook her head and whispered, "no."_

_"I'm even going to have my guards watch over you, Miyu. Understand?" Her father asked._

_If she can't leave the castle, she can't go into the forest to escape. She can't see Kanata. She lowered her head in defeat. "Yes, I understand."_

CHAPTER FOUR: THE ESCAPE

Miyu lay on her large bed. She sniffled as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Why?!" She cried. "Why do I have to stay here?" She looked down at her left hand and at the cloth wrapped around it. "Kanata…"

She looked up and saw the night sky as the stars and crescent moon shone down upon the land. She climbed off her bed and opened the glass door to her balcony. She looked up at the stars; then at the forest surround the palace. "It just isn't fair."

"I'm sorry, honey," a voice, said behind her. She spun around to see her mother.

"Mama, why can't I go out? It's not like I'm hurt or anything."

The Queen sighed and walked over to her. She hugged her. "Miyu, sweetie, it's not that we want to keep you locked up here forever, but it's for your own safety." She pulled back and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Miyu, there has been many more thieves and enemies headed down toward our capital. The forest and the outdoors are just not safe. I cannot let my only daughter be captured and killed by vile men."

Miyu saw the concern in her mother's eyes and her reasoning. She hugged her mother back. "I understand, Mama."

Her mother looked down at her hand. "What's this about not being hurt?"

Miyu let out a nervous laugh, "It was an accident. An accident."

Kanata walked through the forest. He held onto the strap of his case for his arrows over his one shoulder along with his bow. He whistled as he walked. The noon sun streamed down through the branches and leaves, gulfing him as he walked. He was nearing their spot. A smile appeared on his face as he hoped to see her there.

But when he reached the spring and the rocks, she was not there. "That's odd. Maybe she's late," he mumbled as he sat down. He sighed and put his bow and his arrows down by his feet.

There he waited. He waited all afternoon and all evening. Finally, the sun was beginning to set. He reached into his pocket of his pants and pulled out a small drawstring bag. He opened it and pulled out what was inside. It was a necklace. Its chain was made of gold and it had a ruby as its charm like the ruby on his sword. He looked at it in his hand. The random strands of sunlight fell down upon the gem and made it sparkle. He put the necklace back into the bag and the bag back into his pocket. He picked up his bow and arrows, and he left.

That was how Kanata would spend each day. He would hunt in the morning; then head over to the spring. He would wait there until sunset each day. The days slowly rolled by, but Kanata would never be late to arrive or late to leave. He would wait for her from noon to sunset.

Miyu sighed as she leaned on the railing of her balcony one day, looking over the land. Summer was coming to an end. The whole castle was talking about the up coming harvest. Miyu didn't care about the harvest at all. She only worried about Kanata. Was he looking for her? Was he taking good care of himself? Was he safe from the thieves?

She sighed again. She looked down at her hand. The cut had healed nicely without any scaring, but she would still keep the piece of his shirt wrapped around it. Her maids and mother would scold her about it: how it wasn't healthy or how it looked bad in front of public. But Miyu didn't care. It belonged to her friend and she would keep it.

"Your Highness," a voice came from behind her. She slowly turned around to see Aya there. "It's time fore your riding lessons."

She smiled for once. She was aloud outside, somewhat. She wasn't allowed outside the castle walls, but still it was outside.

That night, Miyu lay awake in bed. She looked at her hand with the cloth still wrapped around it. She brought it up to her nose. It still smelled faintly of him: a smoky cinnamon smell.

"Kanata…" she mumbled. She turned on her side. She wanted to see him so badly. Even though he had his rude, jerky side, he was still her friend; and he did have his nice side at times. She pulled the cover off herself. Thieves or no thieves, she had to see him.

Quickly, she threw on her grey peasant dress, silently thanking Aya for not throwing it out. She grabbed a black cloak and threw it over her back and buttoned the strings so it loosely hung around her neck. She pulled over her hood and walked over to her door. She opened the door and peered out. No one was there. She slipped into the hallway and slowly, and quietly, shut the door. Then she slipped into the darkness of the hallway.

When she made it outside, she noticed that there were several guards about. Two marched passed her and she hid in the shadows next to the palace. Escaping the castle with all these guards would be quite difficult.

Miyu darted over to the tall bushes of the garden. She hid behind them as more guards marched by. When they had passed her, she darted over to the wall were vines grew. She looked around for anyone, but no one seemed to notice her. She snickered and pulled back the vines, only to see that they were boarded up. "Damn!" She hissed quietly.

She hid back into the garden. Luckily for her, there was one more passage way out of there. She smirked as she remembered it. She lurked in the shadows of the bushes until she reached the other side of the garden. She hid in the shadows as some more guards marched by. Once they had passed, she sprinted over to a fountain that was turned off for the night. She looked at the square stones on the ground. She wiggled one with the bottom of her foot; it was loose.

She smirked and removed the stone. Underneath the stone was a hole. Quickly she jumped inside and covered the hole with the stone. She looked into the darkness. She was scared now. Who knew what kinds of things were living down there? Rats; spiders; snakes; bugs. She took a deep breath. All she had to do was run straight until the end.

She ran with all her might. She did not want to see any spider nor rats, let alone snakes and bugs. She each the end quicker than she thought she would. She saw the faint light of the moon glowing down. She saw the rope latter and climbed up it. She was now inside a hollow tree. She saw the handle for the doorway out of the tree and pushed it open. She walked outside into the forest.

She smiled as she looked at the trees and the moonlight as it bathed nature in a white light. She pushed the door closed. She knew were she was. She was only ten meters away from the spring. She was free again! She ran there quickly, but carefully. She reached the little clearing. She saw the spring and the rocks where she and Kanata used to sit.

She sat down and smiled. "I'm back." She mumbled. But then it hit her. She had no idea where Kanata lived or if he was even going to come there at all. She sighed. "I'm such an idiot!"

She was out in the dark alone with wild animals and thieves. She suddenly got very cold and very scared. She pulled her cloak tighter to herself. _"I really wish Kanata was with me at this moment."_ She thought as she shut her eyes closed.

A twig snapped and Miyu snapped her head up. She looked around as she heard someone coming. Someone appeared from behind a tree, but it wasn't Kanata.

It was a middle-aged man. He was dress poorly and his hair and beard were unkempt. "Well, well, look who we have here." He said, tapping the sword in his hand onto his palm.

Miyu looked next to her. There was a man there as well. He was scrawny and had long black hair; his clothes were made from black bear fur. "A woman," he breathed. She squeaked and stood up.

Another man appeared from the darkness, he was hefty and poorly dressed as well. "Let's take away everything that is precious from her."

"Even her virginity?" The black haired man asked.

The hefty one nodded with a lustful smile.

Miyu backed up. She shook her head. These men were thieves! She backed up into the other rock. She screamed, "No!! Kanata! Kanata!" She clutched the cloth around her hand.

When they heard her scream, birds flew up into the air and cawed as they flew away.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON _ONCE UPON A TIME_: CHAPTER FIVE: THE RESCUE


	5. The Rescue

**AN:** hello!!! i updated like i promised! now, since this chapter is pretty short, I will update Friday as well. So this week we'll have TWO chapters instead of ONE. But you get about the same length of one chapter only in two. I take that back, you get a little more than an average chapter. Anyway, enjoy chapter five!!!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

_"Well, well, look who we have here." He said, tapping the sword in his hand onto his palm. _

_Miyu looked next to her. There was a man there as well. He was scrawny and had long black hair; his clothes were made from black bear fur. "A woman," he breathed. She squeaked and stood up._

_Another man appeared from the darkness, he was hefty and poorly dressed as well. "Let's take away everything that it precious from her."_

_"Even her virginity?" The black haired man asked._

_The heft one nodded with a lustful smile._

_Miyu backed up._

CHAPTER FIVE: THE RESCUE

"Kanata!!" Miyu screamed. His name was the only name that entered her mind.

The man with the sword approached her. He pointed the sword at her. He smiled at her frightened face as tears rolled down her cheeks. A blur jumped in between her and the man. With a flash of silver and a _clash_, the man's sword flew into the air. Gravity took place and the sword plummeted down toward the ground, the blade lodging itself into the dirt.

The three men looked at the sword, then back at Miyu. In front of her was Kanata as he stood with his right arm across his chest and his sword in hand. His eyebrows were furrowed and his feet were planted on the ground. He glared at all the men. "Don't you dare touch her!" He hissed with such anger.

The thieves backed off. The one with the beard, stammered, "W-We weren't going cause any harm!"

"W- We were just leaving!" The hefty one said; then the three of them ran off like dogs with their tails between their legs.

Kanata lowered his sword and placed it back into its sheath. He turned around and faced her, still with his eyebrows knitted together. "What were you doing out here?"

Tears were streaming down her face. She spoke with a weak voice, "I came to see you."

"You're an idiot!" He yelled. "Stupid, idiotic moron!"

She flinched. She stood up, clenching her fists. "I came here to see you and you call me an idiot?!" She yelled back at him.

"Yes, that's because you are one!"

"If anyone is the idiot, then it's you!"

"Any woman who comes into the forest ALONE and in the DARK is the dumbest woman on the planet!"

She faced him head on, "I wouldn't have been alone if you would have come sooner!"

"How was I supposed to know that you'd be here?"

She backed off. He made sense. She looked at the ground silent. "You're right," she spoke softly, "I am an idiot." Tears kept running down her cheeks. "I came to see you when it was night and I was alone, even though I knew about the thieves and wild animals." She looked up and flashed an angry glare at him. "But the stupidest thing I have done so far was to worry about you!" She turned on her heels and marched off into the forest.

He was shocked at her statement: that she was worried about him. He watched her turn and march off for only just a second. He didn't really think much to what he was doing; he just acted. He ran after her, grabbing her wrist, and pulled her into a hug. "You can't," he whispered into her ear, "go back home alone. Those thieves might attack you again."

She leaned onto him. "Then where am I supposed to go?" She asked, sniffling.

Silence wrapped around them. He took a deep breath and said, "You can come to my place for the night."

She looked up at him shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he told her looking down into her teary emerald eyes.

He led her through the forest, helping her over fallen trees and rocks. He led her across a log over a creek. "We're here."

Miyu jumped down from the log and stood next to him. She looked up and saw the little cottage that looked like it was growing out from the large tree next to it. It was really nice.

Kanata led her inside. There was a small fire going in the fireplace. A black caldron was placed over it. He let go of her hand and walked over to the fireplace and the caldron. He picked up the ladle inside the caldron and stirred the soup inside. He looked back at her. "Would you like something to eat?"

She nodded, "Sure."

Miyu's mother walked down the dark hallways of the palace with a lit candle in her hand. She walked up to Miyu's door and knocked on it. "Miyu," she called. She waited for an answer, but nothing came. She knocked again. "Miyu, I'm coming in." She opened the door and looked inside the dark room. She walked over to the bed. "Miyu, sweetheart," she began, but when she neared the bed she saw that Miyu was not there at all. She screamed and ran back to her and her husband's room.

She opened the door. "Dear!" She cried.

The King awoke and sat up in bed, he each for his glasses and put them on. "What is it?"

"Miyu! Miyu's gone!"

The King jumped out of bed. "What?!"

Both the King and the Queen ordered the maids and servants to look for her inside the palace. But after a few hours, she was still not found.

Soon the King ordered all his guards to go look for her in the one place she could be: the forest. They marched through the woods two-by-two, searching for the missing princess.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON _ONCE UPON A TIME_: CHAPTER SIX: THE INTERUPTION


	6. The Interuption

**AN: **hello! I updated like I said! Next week's chapter will be short as well, soooo I'll update like I did this week (once on Monday and once on Friday). Thanks for reading Once Upon A Time so far! I hope you enjoy it and please review!!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER SIX: THE INTERUPTION

Miyu, who was sitting on the floor, drank the broth of the soup, finishing it. "Wow, Kanata, this is really good!"

He smirked at her from his spot on the floor. "Better than yours, right?"

"Yeah! Way better!" She looked up and looked around the cottage. "This place is really nice, but isn't it really small?"

"Small?" He questioned

"Yeah, it's small."

"I thought this was pretty big for a cottage." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Huh, oh, yeah I guess you're right." She said, remembering that he still doesn't know that she was a princess.

"Why did you think this house is small?" He asked.

"Uh," she was at lost for words, "hey, how did you know that I was at our place? You did save me in nick of time!" She asked, changing the subject.

He sighed. He answered her question, "I'm not sure."

She looked at him confused as he continued; "I just had a painful feeling in my chest, like when my parents were going to die. I thought that you were going to die." He looked at her with truthful eyes.

"Oh, well." She stood up and walked over to him. She bent over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He told her shocked and watched her take her seat on the floor next to him once again. He touched his pocket. "Miyu," he began.

"Hm?"

He reached into his pocket, touching the drawstring brag. "I…" he began, but then he looked down at her hand and noticed that she still was wearing the wrap that he had made her. "How's you're hand?"

"My hand?" She looked down at it as she raised it up. "Oh! My hand! It's fine now! The cut has healed and there's no scar."

"Then, why are you still wearing that rag?"

"Maybe because I like to." She told him stubbornly.

He breathed out a chuckle. "Stubborn," he mumbled so that she didn't hear. He pulled out the bag. "Miyu, I want you to have this." He handed her the bag. "It… it belonged to my mother."

She looked down at the little bag in her hands; then she opened it up. She took the necklace out. "Wow! This is so pretty!" She looked over at him. "But I can't take this."

"Huh? Why not?" He asked.

She looked down at the necklace in her hands. "It's something means a lot to you, right?"

"Yeah."

She looked back up at him. "That's why I can't take it from you. It's you're mother's."

He looked at her stubbornly. "It's yours. No matter what you say, I'm not going to take it back."

"Are you sure?" She asked, uneasily.

"Yes, most definitely." He replied stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and nodding his head once.

She looked down at the necklace. It was really beautiful. _"Fit for a princess,"_ she thought sarcastically. She unhooked the latch and tried to hook it around her neck that proved to be more difficult than she though for she could not hook it.

Kanata chuckled and stood up. "Let me do it." He told her, taking both ends of the chain and hooked it for her. He pulled out her blonde hair out from underneath the chain. "There. That should do it." He played with her hair; it was a lot silkier than he though it would be.

Miyu blushed, turning as red as a tomato, but soon, she closed her eyes. She never had someone play with her hair like that, but it all felt so nice.

"You're hair is really pretty," he told her, blushing as well.

"Thanks," she mumbled, sleep coming upon her like a spell. Soon, she nodded off to sleep.

Sunshine poured down on her as birds chirped. Miyu opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was in a bed and in a room, but not a room and bed that she recognized. It was a small room compared to her room and the room's walls were in much a poorer condition than her own. She remembered what had happened last night and thought, as she touched the ruby charm on her necklace, _"I must be in Kanata's room."_

She pulled off the blankets and climbed out of the bed. She walked down the stairs as she smelled a delicious scent. When she reached the end of the stairs, she saw Kanata crouched in front of the fireplace.

She walked up behind him. "What are you making?" She asked him.

He stood and turned around. "Oh, just some breakfast." He held up the frying pan in his hand. Sizzling inside the pan were two eggs and two big, yet thin, pieces of meat.

"Mmm. Smells wonderful!" She said as she inhaled its aroma. "Is it ready?" She asked.

He nodded as he walked passed her over to the table, set with two plates with forks and two cups filled with water. With the wooden spoon in his hand, he pushed an egg and a piece of meat onto a plate and the other egg and piece of meat onto another.

Miyu followed him over to the table and took her seat in one of the chairs; and he took his seat in the other. "Enjoy." He told her.

She picked up her fork and began to eat it and Kanata began to eat his meal as well. Silence fell upon them as they ate their breakfast. Suddenly, a knock came onto the door. Kanata looked at the door surprised. He set down his fork and stood up from his seat.

Miyu looked at him nervously as she watched him walk passed her, over to the door, as he wondered out loud, "Who could that be?"

He walked up to the door as Miyu stood up from her seat and looked at the door. He opened the door and saw five palace guards, each dressed in a suit of armor, standing at his door.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON _ONCE UPON A TIME_: CHAPTER SEVEN: THE TRUTH


	7. The Truth

**AN: **hello! It's that time again! UPDATE TIME! YAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Guess what??? ???? ???? I'm writing chapter nineteen right now! yay! However, I don't have a lot of time to write, but at school I have this horrible teacher who can't teach (don't get me wrong, he's a nice, smart guy, he just can;t teach) and so during his two classes I can write!! YAY!! I know, terrible me, but I have average grades in his class so it's okay. Please R&R! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

_Suddenly, a knock came onto the door. Kanata looked at the door surprised. He set down his fork and stood up from his seat._

_Miyu looked at him nervously as she watched him walk passed her, over to the door, as he wondered out loud, "Who could that be?"_

_He walked up to the door as Miyu stood up from her seat and looked at the door. He opened the door and saw five palace guards, each dressed in a suit of armor, standing at his door. _

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE TRUTH

"Yes?" Kanata asked, confused at their presence.

But Miyu was not confused at all; she knew why they had come.

The one nearest to the door and Kanata, who could only have been the captain of the guards, spoke first, "We are looking for Her Royal Highness, the Princess…." He stopped, as he looked into the cottage as saw the princess standing in the room by the table. "There she is!" He exclaimed; then he looked at Kanata and pointed at him. "Surround him, men!"

Kanata looked at him strangely as the four other guards surrounded both him and the captain. The captain came up to him, pushing him to the ground, and pulled Kanata's hands behind his back. He pulled out a rope and tied both of Kanata's hands together.

"Kanata!" Miyu gasped, running over to the guards, but they would not let her enter the small circle of guards formed in Kanata's cottage.

"What is the meaning of this? What have I done wrong?" Kanata demanded, trying to look up at the captain of the guards.

"You are under arrest by His Royal Majesty, King Yuu Kouzuki, for kidnapping the princess!" The captain explained.

"Princess? There is no princess here!" Kanata explained.

"Stop this!" Miyu screamed, desperately, trying to break into the circle. "Stop this at once!"

The captain laughed and picked Kanata's head up by his locks of brown hair. "No princess? Then who is she?" He asked, forcing Kanata to look up at Miyu.

Kanata and Miyu locked eyes. He looked confusingly up at her and she looked down at him scared. She tore her look away from his and looked at the captain with narrowed eyes. "By my order as Princess Miyu Kouzuki, you are to let this man go! He is my savior and friend! Not a kidnapper!"

"Your savior?" The captain repeated, shocked.

"Yes, he saved me from thieves last night. Now let him go!"

The captain let go of Kanata's head. He forcefully helped him to his feet and cut his ropes loose with his sword, but he pushed him to the ground as he did so. Kanata landed on the ground face first with a grunt. Miyu broke through the other guards and rushed to his side. "Kanata!" She gasped and helped him sit up.

"Go and look for those thieves," the captain commanded to two of his men.

"Yes, sir," they replied and left the cottage.

Kanata looked up at Miyu. He looked into her eyes with such disappointment. "You're… you're the princess?"

She swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, angrily.

She looked away from him. "I don't know." She told him.

He cursed, brushing her hands off of him and stood up. "Leave." He told her, bitterly.

She looked up at him, as she sat on the dirt floor, shocked. "What?"

"I said 'leave!'" He yelled, not looking down at her.

She stood up, livid. "Fine! I will!" She declared and marched out of the cottage, her guards and the captain of the guards following behind after her, leaving him alone in the cottage.

Angry, Kanata ran up to his door and slammed it shut as hard as he could, making a piece of wood and some hay to fall from the ceiling. He felt used and betrayed. He tilted his head back, resting the back of his bare arm on his forehead, and smirked, breathing out a sorry excuse for a laugh, "She's… the princess."

She had lied to him. But for some strange reason, he didn't seem that surprised.

Miyu mounted one of the guards' horses. She kicked the sides of the horse, making the horse gallop into the forest, and she left the guards behind her.

"Wait! Your Highness!" The captain called after her and made his horse enter a gallop, chasing after her.

The beautiful forest that she loved so much, whipped passed her in a blur, but she didn't even notice. She closed her eyes as her watery eyes let her tears stream down her cheeks. She gripped her left hand, digging her nails into the fabric that once used to be a part of his shirt. _"Kanata, please, don't forget about your dream."_ She told him silently as she rode back to the palace, back to her prison.

That night, Miyu sat on a stone bench on her balcony, alone, as she looked up at the stars. She was back in her "prison cell". She was dressed this time in a blue dress. She placed her right hand on the ruby of the necklace that Kanata had given her. She closed her eyes and let a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She didn't know why, but she felt like something was missing in her life now. It was like someone had torn a piece of her heart out. She looked up at the stars, as the sparkled like little diamonds all throughout the sky. "I probably will never see him again, will I?" She wondered out loud. She wrapped her fingers around the charm, looking back down at the necklace. "I never even got to say goodbye." She looked back up at the stars, letting another tear fall.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON _ONCE UPON A TIME_: CHAPTER EIGHT: THE TRAINING


	8. The Training

**AN:** Hello! Look, it's chapter eight! Wow! I can't believe we've come so far! I need to write more chapters! (on chapter twenty now! Ü) Anyway, I hope you like it! And I _might_ write a Valentine's Day fic for Daa! Daa! Daa!, but I'm not sure yet. I mean, what am I to write?????? I have no idea, but wish me luck!!

I wish that the guy I like would give me something for Valentine's Day, but I'm pretty sure that he won't. (Even if we could just spend the day together, I'll take it!! Anything! As long it was from him......) Anyway, enjoy chapter eight!

oh yeah! Update is going to be Thursday next week! until then!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE TRAINING

Four months had passed since that day which Miyu and Kanata had parted. Snow had decorated the lands with sparkling ice and powdery snow. The sun arose, casting a blanket of light over the land and darkening the shadows.

Two hands tied up the laces to his boots. His cloak was wrapped tightly around himself over his warm winter layers of clothes. Kanata stood up off the step and closed the door to his cottage. He grabbed the large bag, which contained a small amount of supplies, and walked off into the forest.

Miyu sighed as she looked out the window and saw the snow blanketing the earth. She was in the library and absolutely bored to death.

Aya came up behind the chair that she was sitting in. "Your Highness," she began. Miyu didn't say or do anything, but listen. "Why don't you go play in the snow with Prince Ruu?"

"I don't feel like it." She replied, melancholy.

Aya flinched at she heard Miyu's reply. She was like this a lot recently. She was lifeless, dead. It was quite sad, really. "Your Highness," Aya whispered, concerned.

Kanata looked up at the palace's gates. The gates were tall and made out of black iron and they were connected to the high stonewalls surrounding the palace. Two guards stood outside of them. He walked up to the guard on the right. "Um, excuse me, sir?"

He looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Yes?"

"I've come here for training… to become a knight." He explained.

The guarded laughed, mockingly. He looked at the other guard. "You 'ear that? He wants to become a knight!" The two guards laughed at him.

Kanata raised an eyebrow at them, confused.

The other guard spoke, "Aren't you a little too old for that, lad?"

"Uh, no. Well, I guess I am, since I missed training as a page and squire, but," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a letter, "my father, he was once a knight." Kanata paused to see if the two guards believed him. They had stopped laughing, so he continued, unfolding the letter, "My father was the great knight, Hosho Saionji. The king gave him this certificate to give to one of his heirs, and it grants the holder permission to train for two months after his nineteenth birthday to become a knight. I am Hosho Saionji's son, Kanata Saionji, and today is my nineteenth birthday."

The two guards looked at the letter surprised and read it as he had explained. "This is the king's signature and seal." The second guard pointed out.

"Yeah, it is." The first guard agreed. He looked up from the letter and at Kanata. "All right, we'll let you in." The guard turned to the gate and unlocked the lock with a key. He pushed the gate open with a long creak. Kanata walked through the gates as he folded away his letter and put it into his pocket. He turned to hear the first guard speak again as he closed the gates.

"The training grounds are behind the palace," he explained, "It's the building to the left."

"Thank you." Kanata said; then turned to see the huge, beautiful building that was the palace. He walked around the building. It took him at least ten minutes to walk around the palace, but he was finally behind the palace. He looked and saw the stable area to his right. To his left, he saw the training arena and the long building that he guessed were lodging rooms. He headed up to the lodging building and found headmaster of the lodging building. He retold his story to the headmaster as he had told the two guards earlier.

"Come with me," the headmaster told him and led him down a hallway. When the reached the end of the hallway, the headmaster stopped and turned to the last door on the left and opened the door. "This is your room."

Kanata walked inside and looked at the room. It was small and shabby with two beds and a small table with a candle as the only pieces of furniture. Someone was already sitting on one of the beds. He had stood up as soon as the door had opened, almost as if he was guilty of something. The man was skinny, but muscular, and had locks of black hair and dark blue eyes.

The headmaster spoke, and Kanata turned around to listen, "Training starts in five minutes at the arena. Mr. Kurosu will show you around. Don't be late." Then the headmaster closed the door.

The man walked up to him with a friendly grin. "Hi, I'm Santa Kurosu. I'm nineteen and have been here for thirteen years."

"Kanata Saionji and I just turned nineteen today." Kanata replied to his greeting.

"Wow, nineteen, huh? We never get new comers our age around here. Did you say you're last name was 'Saionji?'"

Kanata nodded.

"Is that same as the great Hosho Saionji?" Santa asked, hope in his voice.

"Yupp," Kanata smiled, "that's my old man."

"Wow!" Santa exclaimed, like a little boy, "That's so cool! You're the great knight's son?"

Kanata nodded again.

"We're are going to be great friends!" Santa told him.

Miyu walked down the hallways of the palace. She was absolutely bored that death, with nothing to do, but read or sit around all day. She was not in the mood for reading, so she decided to take a walk, even if it was inside the palace. It was better than just sitting around all day. That was how Miyu ended up near the large ballroom. She walked down the hallway and noticed that one of the doors was ajar. She walked up to the door and peeked inside the crack between the door and the doorframe.

She saw some maids as they scrubbed the floors and windows, and polished some of the metal objects in the room.

"Did you hear about the new guy?" One maid, who was scrubbing the floor, asked.

"What guy?" The maid, who was also scrubbing the floor, questioned.

"That knight! There's a new knight who came in. And here's the strange part, he was never trained as a page or squire. He just came in and began training as a knight!"

"How old is he?" A maid, who was scrubbing the window, asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Nineteen––or many eighteen––at least he looked so." The first one said as she stopped scrubbing and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"That is old to start training." A maid, who was polishing a candleholder, noted.

"But he's right up our alley!" The maid, who was next to the first one, exclaimed.

"Is he handsome?" Another maid, who scrubbed the windows, asked, stopping her work and rushing over to the first maid.

"Yeah, really handsome! He had the cutest smile I have even seen and his eyes! Oh, his eyes were like pools of amber!" The first maid explained with a dreamy look on her face.

_"Amber eyes!" _Miyu thought.

"Do you know his name?"

"No, but he was sure cute!"

Miyu walked away from the door. _"Could it be?"_ She wandered silently. _"No, It couldn't have been, but…."_ She stopped walking and sighed. "Guess I'll just have to check for myself!" She determined and walked down the hallway.

Two knights, each holding a lance, rode on his own horse toward each other, dust arising around the horses' hooves. The two knights pointed his lance at the other. As they grew closer, the two ends of the lance hit each other. Wood cracked and splinted apart into the air as the horses and knights passed each other. The knight dressed in blue, fell off his horse.

The other knight dressed in red, removed his helmet. Kanata shook his head, shaking off some sweat. He rode his horse over to where the blue knight had fallen. "I win again?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

The blue knight removed his helmet and sat up. "Best five out of six!" Santa challenged.

Kanata shrugged. "I have already won all three of our matches. This one shouldn't be any different." He turned his horse around to go back to the other side, but his eyes caught something in on of the balconies of the arena. It was Miyu; he was sure of it. But she was dressed in a dark red, long-sleeved dress with a black cape.

They locked eyes, as Kanata's horse started to return to the other side with Kanata on top of him. He wanted to go up to her and talk with her, however, he couldn't because she was a _princess_ and he was only a lowly _knight-in-training_.

Miyu looked down at him, surprised and happy all at the same time. She wanted to go down to him and talk with him, however, she couldn't because she was a _princess_ and he was only a lowly _knight_.

Both of them tore their gaze from each other, looking down at the ground away from the other. Kanata road his horse over to the other end of the arena and grabbed another lance and got ready to joust once again. He slipped on his helmet over his head.

Miyu turned on her heels and left, returning to the palace. It was true. The rumors were true. It was he, all right. But she could never talk to him like this, even though she wanted to so badly.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON _ONCE UPON A TIME_: CHAPTER NINE: THE OTHER PROMISE


	9. The Other Promise

**AN: **hello!!! It's Thursday today!! YAY! LOL, this week is my school's spirit week and its pretty fun so far!!! We had CrAzY dAy, and Career Day(I was a writer lol!!!), and today was Sports' Day. I just wore my basketball uniform cause I didn't have any other sport jerseys or anything. Today is Patriot Day cause we're the Patriots!! so we dress up in red, white, and blue! Yay! anyway, I think I might write a late Valentine's Day fanfic for Daa! Daa! Daa! called I'm Yours.

**Next week's update:** MONDAY 2/23 & FRIDAY 2/27

Anyway, enjoy chapter nine!!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER NINE: THE OTHER PROMISE

_Clash!_ Two swords clashed against each other. The two knights drew back their swords and retreated one step back. The knight dressed in green thrust his sword toward the one dressed in red. The red knight stuck up his sword in defense. Another _clash!_ The two knights leaned into their swords, taking to push the other back.

They drew back their swords again. The green knight swung his sword over the red knight. The red knight dodged it, striking the green knight in the belly and then on the back.

The green knight grunted and fell back on to the dust.

The red knight removed his helmet and shook his head, relieving his brown hair from the sweat that he had worked up.

"The winner," the leader over training, proclaimed, "is Kanata Saionji!"

A rouse came over the other knights who watched. Kanata, being the show-off that he is, bowed and persuaded them to keep on cheering. "What? I can't hear you?" He told them and received a loud shout from Santa.

The green knight removed his helmet, revealing middle-aged appearance, his black hair, which was tied back into a small ponytail, and a long scar over his closed right eye, which he could not open because of his scar. He managed to sit up. "Saionji," he called, roughness in his voice.

Kanata turned around and looked at him a prideful face, but that fell once he met his gaze.

He stood up, leaning on his sword. "Let this be a warning: the real test won't be as easy as this." He told him and walked passed him, using his sword as a walking stick.

Kanata was shocked at his words and just stood there, feeling guilty from his prideful actions. Santa ran up behind him and patted him on the back.

"So, Kanata Saionji, how does it feel to defeat on of the Kings' best guards, Sakurai?" Santa asked him, acting like a news broadcaster.

Kanata walked passed him and told him coldly, "Leave me alone."

Miyu watched him storm off out of the arena, from her hiding palace behind the curtain in the balcony. "Kanata…" she mumbled, worriedly.

Kanata clenched his fist as he walked, Santa running behind him. _"Sakurai is right."_ He thought, refering to the green knight. _"Sakurai indeed is strong, but he has served as a knight for thirty years. His age was wearing him down. The battle for my test will be against the strongest, yet a knight my age. It will be a lot harder than this."_

Miyu sighed. The winter was coming to an end. The weather was already starting to warm up. Spring will be here just in time for her birthday. Miyu looked around the garden and at the flowers and plants as they began to grow and bud. She sat on a patio chair next to a patio table with a cup of tea and a plate of cookies on it. Aya stood a ways away from her, watching over her.

"Your Highness, what's the matter?" Aya asked in concern.

"Oh, Aya," Miyu began looking over at her, "I just want to talk with him, but I can't."

"May I ask, who, Your Majesty?" Aya asked slowly.

"Oh," Miyu snapped up, realizing her slip of the tongue. She never told Aya about her friend and that he was training to become a knight. "Um, just someone."

"Oh. Well, may I ask, why, Your Majesty?"

"I'm a princess. That's why." Miyu said, becoming quite depressed again.

Kanata lay back on his bed. Night had fallen upon the land and the only candle in the room dimly lit the room. He sighed deeply.

"What with the long face?" Santa asked as he sat on his bed.

Kanata looked over at him, wanting to say something, but held back. He looked up at the ceiling. He was silent for a few more moments before saying, "I want to talk with someone."

"Well, I'm someone." Santa told him.

"No, that's not what I mean." He told him, furrowing his eyes brows. He took a deep breath, calming himself. He looked over at Santa. "I want to talk with _someone_ before I can fight my battle tomorrow."

"Oh, it's not someone, but a someone _someone_?" Santa asked, catching on.

He looked at him strangely, not really following him. "Uh, I guess so."

"So, who is the lucky girl?"

Kanata sighed, looking back at the ceiling. He chuckled a soft laugh at the craziness of the thought. "The Princess Miyu."

"The princess?!" Santa exclaimed.

Kanata sat up and put a finger to Santa's lips. "Shh! Not so loud." Santa covered both hands over his mouth. Kanata lay back down. "I don't what anyone to know that we know each other. It would cause problems, and I don't want to hurt her."

Santa looked over at him, thoughtfully. "You want to see her, don't you?"

Kanata blushed a bit at the question. "Yeah, I need to talk to her." He sighed, "But I'll never get to see her alone. I don't even know where she is. Do you know how _big_ this place is?"

"I can take you to her." Santa told him, ignoring his last question.

Kanata sat up and looked at him confused. "What?"

"I said that I can take you to her. I know where he room is."

"How do you know that?" Kanata asked, still confused.

"I'm dating her lady-in-waiting, Aya. Aya is so sweet! She always tells me how much she wants to help the princess! She tells me that the princess has been very sad lately, and she wants to do everything she can to cheer her up! See, isn't Aya so nice?"

Kanata was still back at when Santa had told him that the princess was sad. He ignored all the other things and stood up. "Take me to her." He told him.

Kanata and Santa crept around the back of the palace as crickets chirped and the stars and crescent moon sparkled down upon them. Santa led Kanata passed a bush. He pointed up at a balcony. "There it is. The princess should come out soon. Aya tells me that she comes out to look at the stars every night without fail."

"Thanks, Santa." Kanata told him, as he walked up to the balcony.

"Oh, no need to thank me! I'm just helping out my best friend! It's nothing special!" Santa blabbered, as he felt special about himself.

Kanata looked back at him. "Did you say something?"

"Uh, no." He blurted out, now feeling really dumb.

Miyu sighed as she sat on her bed. She had watched him practice every day for two months, but still she has not talked to him. She touched the ruby charm on her necklace. "Kanata…" she mumbled. She stood up and walked over to the balcony.

She looked up at the stars. They were really pretty tonight. She shivered. The air was cold tonight as well. She sighed as she leaning on the railing of the balcony.

Kanata gulped. "Uh, Your Highness?" He called out barely over a whisper, not sure what to call her by.

Miyu looked down, hearing the voice. She saw him, standing there. She was shocked. Why was he here? But than, her stubbornness took a hold over her. She remembered what he had called her by. She turned at her heels and back to walk inside.

Desperate, Kanata called, "Miyu! Wait!"

Miyu stopped, hearing her name. She turned back to him. "What is it that you want?"

"I want a moment of your time, Your Highness." He told her, bravely, looking up at her with a serious face.

She walked back over to the railing and looked down at him with a stubborn, yet serious face as well. "I grant you permission." She spoke to him with manners of a princess.

Kanata clenched his fist tightly. "Tomorrow, I will face a battle, testing my skills as a knight. I was hoping, that you might come to see it."

Miyu looked away from him, wandering what to do, what to say. She wanted to cry. She doesn't want to see him with her as a princess, but she wanted to him to see her as a normal person. She looked down at him, tears blurring her vision of him. "A princess is required to come to the battle and the knighting ceremony of all the knights." She told him, pride in her voice, along with uneasiness.

"No." Kanata's stern voice shocked her that she flinched. She looked down at him as he looked up. "I want to you to come, not because it's your duty, but to see a friend accomplish his dream."

She smiled down upon him as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll come." She told him to which he smiled as well. "But," his heart stopped, "only if you call me, Miyu. No, 'princess', or 'Your Highness,' or 'Your Majesty.' Just Miyu."

"What about, 'Your Excellence'?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"No. Just Miyu."

"Well, then, 'Just Miyu'," he began as he looked up at her with his teasing smirk, earning a playful glare from her. He knelt before her. "I swear that once I'll become a knight, that I will solemnly protect you and your family with everything that I am. Not because you are the princess and your family are the king, queen, and prince, but because you are one of my precious friends." He bowed his head, in respect.

"Look at me, Kanata." She told him, shaking her head. He looked up at her. "You just better promise me that you will win."

He nodded, narrowing his eyes in determination. "I will. You can count on that."

* * *

NEXT TIME ON _ONCE UPON A TIME_: CHAPTER TEN: THE BATTLE


	10. The Battle

**AN:** Sorry for not updating yesterday! Fanfiction wouldn't allow me to log in. I couldn't even access my account page. Well, now I finally can access it so here's chapter ten, like I promise! Yay! I'll update Friday like I said I would. I apollogize ahead of time if it's not up. I have a basketball tournament that weekend. It's close, so I'll be home on Friday, but it might not be until 11 or 12, but I'll try!! Enjoy chapter ten!

Thanks Ahvs for those drawings!!!!!!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TEN: THE BATTLE

Birds chirped as they perched on the bare branches of trees. Miyu slowly opened her eyes. "Today's the day." She touched the ruby on her necklace in thought, with a smile.

Sun poured in through the window as the sun arose. Kanata stood next to the wind, letting the sun bath him as he stretched. He let his arms down to his hips and placed his hands on his hips. "Today's the day."

A cheer arose though the crowd as a yellow knight and a green knight clashed swords. The yellow knight drew back his sword and using his shield to defend himself from the green knight's next attack. The metal clashed and sparked. Then the yellow knight used his final attack and hit the green knight in the back with the dull part of his sword. The green knight dropped his sword and the chancellor proclaimed that the winner was the yellow knight.

Another cheer filled the air. The yellow knight walked up to the balcony where the King and his Queen sat, and he removed his helmet. He looked up at the King and the King began the knight's oath.

Kanata clenched his hands together. He was sitting on a wooden bench––being the only one in the room––with his elbows resting on his thighs and his head resting on his hands. His stomach ached with nervousness for if he was to lose this battle he just might be thrown out of the training camp, and he just might never see Miyu ever again.

He took a deep, yet shaky, breath. He could hear the cheering of the crowds. He did not know how many, or the number of men verses women. All he knew was that he was going to face the best warrior of all the land: Nozumo Hikarigoka.

Santa ran up to him. "Hey! Kanata!" He slapped him on the back.

Kanata glared over at him.

"You're next."

Kanata exhaled through his nose and stood up, placing his hand on his sword that was strapped to his side. He nodded, picking up his helmet––which was decked with a red feather––and walked passed Santa. _"Just watch me, old man. I will be the best knight of all the land. I'll be so great, that you're name can't even be in comparison."_

Kanata walked over to the small stable in the arena. He placed his helmet over his head and mounted his bay horse that had a red colored blanket over. He heard his name called out by the king's chancellor and the cheer that arose in the air. He dug his heels into the horse's side and with a loud, "Yah!" the horse broke out into a crisp gallop. The horse ran into the arena with tremendous speed. He made the horse circle around the arena.

He looked around at the crowd. Every seat must have been filled; every seat accept one. He saw the royal balcony where the King and his Queen sat, but he didn't see Miyu. The expression on his face fell, but no one could see that with his helmet on.

He turned his horse around to face the other entrance: the entrance of which his opponent would appear from.

"And please welcome the opposing warrior! The one we know and love, the great warrior: Duke Nozumo Hikarigoka!"

A knight and his horse, dressed in a flashy purple color. Roses and violets fell from the sky as a little blue colored bird flew across the sky. A loud squeal from the women in the crowd filled the air along with some cheering from the men. Nozumo flashed a pearly white smile up at the crowd as he rode around the circle. Once he had reached the entrance to which had had come from, he reached up and grabbed one of the roses floating the air and flashed another flamboyant smile.

Nozumo placed his helmet on his head and grabbed a purple lance out from the rack, and Kanata took a red one from his own.

"And now let the battle begin!" The chancellor proclaimed. Another cheer filled the air.

The two horses and knights face each other. Then, the two horses and knights rode straight toward the other, each knight pointing the lance at the other. Once the two lances met each other, they shattered, sending splinters of wood into the air.

Everyone gasped to see that neither the red knight nor the purple knight had fallen off his horse.

Nozumo and Kanata both took another lance and returned to their starting point. The charged toward the other; passed the long boundary pole forming a line down the center of the arena, with great speed. The two lances hit each other again, sending splinters of wood into the air. The knights chucked their lances away and two servants removed them from the battle area.

Miyu peeked out from the long maroon colored curtain behind her parents' seats. She watched with a confused expression. "What's gotten into you, Kanata?" She mumbled as she watched him grab another lance and take his position.

The two horses charged once again toward each other. The lances hit one another once again; only this time one knight fell off his horse from the strong impact of the jousting poles hitting each other. It was indeed Kanata.

Nozumo dismounted his horse and removed his sword as his and Kanata's horse returned to the stable. A few servants came and removed the pole in the center of the battleground and the broken lances.

Nozumo came up to Kanata, thrusting his sword down upon him. Kanata quickly put up his shield and blocked the attack, but still he lay on the dusty ground. Slowly Kanata got to his feet. He drew his sword and went attack Nozumo. But Nozumo read his attack and dodged it, swiping his sword across his arm, drawing blood.

Kanata flinched at the new wound, but he didn't give up. He swung his sword again and again and again, but time after time, Nozumo would dodge it or block it with his shield. He would attack Kanata, giving him a new wound: on his arms; his chest; his legs. Some wounds were only scratches, but others were pretty deep cuts. Nozumo didn't let Kanata cut even a single hair or piece of clothing.

Kanata struck Nozumo's shield, sounding a loud clang. Nozumo swung his sword at Kanata, making him retreat. The two men charged at one another once again. The metals clashed and they both leaned into each other's sword, fighting for dominance.

Nozumo swiftly drew back and attacked again, making Kanata fall down on his back. Kanata rolled backward and stood back up, ready to fight.

"Impressive," Nozumo remarked.

Kanata smiled. "You're not too bad yourself."

They charged at one another, their swords clashing. Nozumo drew back, fainting an attack (to which Kanata thought was real) and drawing blood once again upon Kanata. Kanata swung his sword toward Nozumo. Nozumo only threw up his shield again in protection.

Kanata was showing signs of exhaustion. He was panting and sweating. He was bleeding and sore. But he couldn't give up, now, could he?

Their swords clashed again, but this time Kanata's sword was thrown into the air. Kanata watched, shocked. He had let his guard down.

Nozumo kicked him across the head, making his helmet fall off of his head, revealing the sweat and bruises and blood that slipped down the side of his mouth. Kanata wiped the blood away from his mouth. He was tired and hurt. "I guess this means I lose." He muttered, as he looked at the end of the sword.

"Is it?" Nozumo asked, throwing the helmet off of his head to reveal a smirk.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE KNIGHT'S OATH


	11. The Knight's Oath

**AN:** hey! I updated A LOT sooner than I said! You see, there's been a flu bug going around my school (luckily I didn't get it) and a lot of students and teachers have caught it, so because of that, they shut down school for the day to disinfect. So here I am. I'm supposed to be running right now, but I'll run in a few minutes after I update this! hehe.

**SPECIACL ANNOUNCEMENT!: **Thank you everyone for your reviews! I have a total of 63 (for a total of ten chapters). Thanks so much!

**NEXT UPDATE:** Update is THURSDAY, next week. (Yeah, only one update next week.) Now, I am leaving for Maryland that day for Regional Tournment for basketball, but I'll update before I leave or maybe WEDNESDAY NIGHT, but it'll be late at night like around 11 or something. If it's Thursday, it'll be early in the morning like around 6am.

Enjoy chapter eleven! -^-^-

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

_Their swords clashed again, but this time. Kanata's sword was thrown into the air. Nozumo kicked him across the head, making his helmet fall off of his head, revealing the sweat and bruises and blood that slipped down the side of his mouth. Kanata wiped the blood off the side of his mouth. "I guess this means I lose." He muttered, as he looked at the end of the sword._

_"Is it?" Nozumo asked, throwing the helmet off of his head, to reveal a smirk._

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE KNIGHT'S OATH

Miyu watched Kanata in shock. How could he give up so easily? She marched out of her hiding place behind the curtain and right up to the railing of the balcony. She leaned over it and yelled, "Kanata! What do you think you're doing?"

Kanata almost turned to look at her, for he could hear her voice behind him, but his common sense took over him and he dared not to remove his eyes from Nozumo's sword. However, he knew that the voice belong to Miyu.

"You must win this battle, Kanata! You must fulfill your dream! Don't give up on me now, Kanata!" She yelled at him, as the King and Queen behind her looked at her confused and shocked.

Suddenly, Kanata gained a tremendous amount of willpower. He kicked the sword out of Nozumo's hands; then he somersaulted backwards and grabbed his sword, rolling back onto his hands and pushing off the ground to land on his feet.

Nozumo had looked shocked at first, but then smirked as he retrieved his sword. The two knights looked at each other sword in hand and stood in a battle stance. They charged at each other head-on with a battle cry. They rushed passed each other, swinging their swords. They stopped and stood only a few feet behind the other, still holding their sword as if they had just swung it.

A piece of brown hair fell to the ground from where Kanata stood. Nozumo smirked, but then, a drop of blood formed along a cut across Nozumo's cheek and rolled down his cheek.

The crowd was silent, surprised at what had just happened.

"Someone…" one started.

"…drew blood on…" another began to continue.

"…Duke Hikarigoka." Another one finished.

Nozumo smirked and looked at the chancellor that stood in the smaller balcony next to the King's balcony. "I give up!" He exclaimed, with a smile.

Kanata turned around, dumbstruck.

"He…won." Miyu mumbled.

"Duke Nozumo Hikarigoka has surrendered. Kanata Saionji has won!" The chancellor announced. Then a great cheer arose into the air.

_"I… won?"_ Kanata thought, shocked. He looked up at Miyu who had the biggest smile on her face. Then he saw Nozumo as he approached him.

"Congratulations, Kanata." Nozumo said, putting his sword into its sheath and extending his hand out for a handshake. Kanata put his sword away and shook his hand. "In all my years of being a warrior, no one has even laid a scratch on me. You, Kanata, are the first. I recognize you as a worthy opponent."

"Thank you, Duke Hikarigoka."

"Please, call me Nozumo," he told him as he retracted his hand from his. Kanata nodded. "Now, this way." Nozumo led him over to the balcony that the King and Queen _and_ Princess were in.

Miyu looked down at him with a proud smile and Kanata looked up at her with his own prideful smile. Miyu took her seat next to her mother.

Kanata and Nozumo came before the balcony and Kanata kneeled before it bowing his head in respect. Nozumo kneeled behind Kanata, his head also bowed in respect. King Yuu cleared his throat as he stood up. "Kanata, raise your head."

Kanata raised his head, but instead of seeing the King, he saw Miyu first. He looked at the king and listened to his words,

"You, Kanata, have shown yourself worthy of becoming a knight. You have gone through the training and the final test in which you passed. You have proved yourself honorable and strong to which I knight you: Sir Kanata Saionji. Will you take the knight's oath?"

Kanata looked at him seriously. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Do you solemnly swear to protect this kingdom, her people, and her rulers?"

Kanata nodded his head. "I will."

"Will you do whatever it takes?"

"Yes, I will."

"Even give your life?"

"I will."

"Will you remain truthful to the crown?"

"I will."

"Will you do as you are commanded by me and those higher in ranking?"

"I will."

"And… do you swear to serve to the crown as long as you live?"

"I will."

"Can you swear before God that you will keep this oath?"

Kanata narrowed his eyebrows in determination. "I swear before God and all these people here, I will keep each part of this oath!!"

A cheer arose through the crowd.

Miyu stood up. "Father," she began.

King Yuu turned to his daughter. "What is it?" Miyu walked up to him and whispered something to his ear. "Is that what you really want?"

Miyu nodded. "Yes."

King Yuu turned back to the arena and spoke, silencing the crowd, to Kanata. "Sir Kanata, will you swear one more thing?"

Kanata looked at him confused, but spoke, "Yes, I will."

"Do you swear to become the Princess's knight and be with her always, protecting her when needed?"

Kanata shared a small smile. "I swear that I will gravely protect her for all of my life!"

Miyu smiled sheepishly as she looked down at him and they both looked into each other's eyes.

The king looked to his subjects in the crowd. "I invite you all to the party and feast in honor of the new knights of our kingdom! It will be held at sundown! Let us give them a grand cheer!"

The crowd cheered loudly for all the new knights

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER TWELVE: THE PARTY


	12. The Party

**AN:** Good morning everyone! Wow! It's like 7 am! I never updated this early before! I'm so excited! Very soon, I'll be going to Maryland with my basketball team for our Regional tournment! (The guy I like is going too!) We're going to have a blast! I'm bringing Dots® and Sugar Babies® for my room to eat. Plus at the hotel, there's an indoor pool! Yes!!!

Oh, and I drew a picture for Once Upon A Time! However, it's done in pastels and is like 20x18 so I can't scan it into my computer, but maybe i'll take a picture of it. It's a collage (sp?) of items in the story, like the ruby necklace and one of Kanata's arrows. There's also roses from the palace's gardens, a tower from the palace, wild roses from the forrest, an apple, a heart-shapped jewery box, a key, and a sparkly borche. It's really cool. I drew it for my art class for my acadamic day project. (adamic day is a day at my school were my school and other schools in our assocation compete in acadamics like music, subjects (ex. math, history), drama, choir, art, and some other stuff. there's also solos for singing, playing an insturment, and acting. i'm singing a solo. accuctally two, techinially. a soloist has to sing two. one is a sacred and it's really pretty. the other one is in italian. i can barely pronounce (and spell) english let alone italian. -sigh- i have A LOT of work to do in the next week. did i mention that i have to memorize them? memorize italian?)

Ahem! Well, anyway, about this chapter. This chapter has some fluff in it so enjoy!!

**NEXT UPDATE:** Update is THURSDAY again next week. I believe chapter thirteen is pretty close to 2,000 words, so it's kinda long. Enough for a once a week update. ^^

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

_The king looked to his subjects in the crowd. "I invite you all to the party and fest in honor of the new knights of our kingdom! It will be held at sundown! Let us give them a cheer!"_

_The crowd cheered loudly for all the new knights._

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE PARTY

Kanata returned to the entrance where he first came. He walked across the whole arena with a limp. He saw the arena as blurry images. He just wanted to fall down there and sleep. He had used so much energy.

Miyu watched him limp across the arena. She put a hand to she mouth in worry; then without a word, disappeared from the balcony.

Once Kanata entered the entranceway, he saw Santa and some other knights cheering him on; even Sakurai was there. He smirked as he limped over to them.

"Hurray for _Sir_ Kanata!" Santa cheered.

"Hurray!" The other men bellowed.

He limped closer to Santa, holding his bleeding side, but as he walked, he stumbled and almost fell to the ground, if it weren't for Santa who caught him and helped him stand. "Thanks, Santa." Kanata mumbled.

Santa chuckled. "Anything, my dear friend. Now, let's get you back to the room and fix you up. The feast isn't going to wait for us!" With that, Santa led Kanata back to the room.

The sun was setting as Santa opened the door to their room. He helped Kanata sit on the bed. Santa started to help his take off his bloody shirt and pieces of armor. "I can do it myself, you know." Kanata told him, giving him a glare.

Santa backed off. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Kanata shook his head and removed his shirt, revealing the many cuts and bruises all over his torso and arms and even neck. Kanata winced at the light pain and placed his torn shirt on the bed.

Suddenly a knock came to the door. The two knights looked at the door confused. Santa walked up to the door and opened it. Lo and behold, there was Miyu, standing at the door with a bowl of steaming hot water and a small basket filled with rags and bandages. She invited herself in, blushing as she saw Kanata with out a shirt. "I'll take over from here." She told them, walking up to Kanata and placing the bowl of hot water on the small table.

"Is there anything that I can do, Your Highness?" Santa asked, walking up behind her

Miyu had placed a rag into the hot water and rung it out. "Nothing. But could you shut the door on the way out?" She asked with a sweet tone.

Santa nodded. "Yes, Your Highness." He left the room, closing the door like she had asked.

She sat next to him, eyeing all the bruises and bleeding cuts. "Look at yourself." She muttered, shaking her head. She reached to place the clean, wet, hot rag on his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"I'm going to fix up these wounds." She explained, with an arrogant tone in her voice. "Hold still," she demanded him gently. She placed the rag on one of his cuts.

He winced and hissed, "Damn it, that hurts!"

"Of course it will hurt." She told him, with that arrogant tone in her voice. She shook her head as she wiped the wet rag over his arm. "Look at you. You have to be more careful!" She reprimanded as she dipped the rag into the hot water once again and rung it out.

He scoffed. "These are only scratches!" He proclaimed, sticking his nose into the air, full of pride.

She pressed the hot, wet rag on a deeper cut to which he yelped. "Only scratches, huh?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Miyu!" He hissed, warning her.

She smirked, hearing her name. "Yes?" He looked away, awkwardly. She smiled and wiped the blood from the cuts on his arm. Then she cleaned his other arm, after dipping the rag into the hot water once again and ringing it out. She wrapped a long white bandage over his cuts in two sections: one around his fore arm and another at the top of the arm toward his shoulder. She moved to his back. There was a long diagonal slice across his back, going from his right shoulder to his lower back. It was bleeding heavily that blood was beginning to drip down his back. She gasped once she had seen it.

"You're such an idiot, Kanata." She told him, gently placing the hot, wet rag to the top of the slice.

He flinched. "Why am I so?" He asked.

"Because you let yourself get _this_ injured." She explained, wiping the blood away.

"Well, you would have gotten a lot worse if you were out there." He told her conceitedly.

"Well, news flash: I'm a girl!" She finished wiping the blood off of his back. She climbed off the bed and walked over to him so that she was in front of him. She dipped the rag into the bowl and began to wipe the cuts and slices on his chest. Once she had finished cleaning those, she bandaged his torso, wrapping the long white bandage around his stomach and around his back, working her way up his torso. She tied the two ends together at the stomach.

"Lie down." She told him.

"Why?"

"Just lie down!" She told, growing a bit impatient. He grumbled something to which Miyu couldn't hear, but he laid down on the bed. She dipped the rag into the hot water and rung it out once again. "Close your eyes." She told him and he did so without a word. She leaned over him and placed the rag on his face, wiping the wet and dried blood off his face. She wiped his face and his neck gently. She smiled, watching his peaceful expression.

"I'm proud of you, you know." She told him, looking down at him compassionately. "You didn't give up your dream." She paused, hoping that he would say something.

The sun was just about to set as twilight darkened the land. The room began to grow dark as she sat there on the bed, watching him lie there. "Kanata," she called out curiously. Then she heard his peaceful breathing, signifying that he was asleep.

She smiled. "You worked so hard. No wonder you're sleeping," she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "my knight."

People ate, talked, and dance in the grand ballroom of the palace. The party had started a half-an-hour ago, but no one had seen the princess nor Sir Kanata. King Yuu was beginning to get worried. He looked around the ballroom filled with people for his only daughter, but he did not see her.

However, he did notice someone who had also passed the knight's test. It was Sir Santa. King Yuu walked up behind him as Santa talked to a few other knights. "Sir Santa," King Yuu greeted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Santa turned around, shocked. "Yo––Your Majesty!" He gasped out and bowed.

King Yuu only smiled at his shocked greeting. "Have you seen Sir Kanata?"

"Oh, Kanata is in our room getting his wounds treated. The princess is helping him."

"Oh, I see." King Yuu said, as he looked down at the ground in thought. "Thank you, Sir Santa."

"No problem, Your Highness!"

Then King Yuu returned to his Queen, thinking, _"What is that girl doing?"_

Kanata opened his eyes, looked at the dark ceiling in his room. He felt something heavy and warm on his stomach. He looked down to see a blonde head as Miyu slept. She slept with her head on his stomach and her knees on the floor.

"Miyu?" He gasped out in a whisper, surprised. He used his arms to prop himself up. He looked down at her and smiled. "Silly girl," he mumbled, fixing some of her hair. "Thank you, Miyu."

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE SURPRISE


	13. The Surprise

**AN:** wow! I almost forgot to update today! I like just got home from school. you might ask why at 5 o'clock nevertheless. and i'll tell you: i had an intense choir practice from like 1:30-4:30. wow that's like three hours of singing! well next week is our music festival and academic day. i'm in all the songs (choir, choral group, large absamble (sp?), small absamble (sp?), and a solo.) so i need lots of practice. did i mention this was memorized? (i think i might have mentioned academic day in an ealier author's note.) anyway, now i have to go back to school for our basketball awards night! soo see you all next time!

**NEXT UPDATE**: THURSDAY MARCH 19 2009! (i'll tell you how we did in the music festival! that's choir, choral group, and large absamble[sp?])

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE SURPRISE

Rays of sun broke through the darkness as the sun peaked over the horizon. The world began to awake from the darkness of night. Servants worked in the stables, the gardens, the kitchen, and the rest of the palace.

Two maids walked down the hallways, each carrying a basket of laundry. A pair of boots marched down the same hallway, passing them.

A maid ran after him, yelling, "Wait! You mustn't––"

But the man didn't listen. He opened the door to his left, completely intruding. "Wake up, Miyu!" Kanata commanded, looking over at the sleeping princess.

Miyu, upon hearing his voice, snapped up in bed. "What are you doing in here?" She demanded, pointing her finger at him accusingly.

Aya came in after. "Forgive me, You Highness! He came in on his own."

"Get up and get dress." He told her, reaching for the blankets and trying to pry them off of her,

"Sir!" Aya exclaimed, shocked at his behavior toward the Royal Princess.

"Why?" Miyu demanded, pulling the blankets closer to her and glaring at him.

"We're going out, so get dress!" He explained, rather rudely.

"Out?" She repeated shocked. "What for? Am I not allowed to go outside the palace alone?"

He rolled his eyes and let go of her blankets, stopping their tug-of-war with her blankets. "Are you really that stupid?" He asked, looking at her unbelievably. "You won't be alone. You'll be with _me_, your _knight_."

She gave him a blank look, trying to comprehend all of what he was telling her.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, turning around. "I'll met you at the stables in an half an hour. Now get dress!" He shouted, leaving the room.

Miyu, dressed in a cream colored dress and the ruby necklace, walked over to the stable. Right outside the stables stood Kanata with a bay horse. She walked up to him. "I'm ready." She told him. She looked around for another horse. "Where's my horse?" She asked, still looking.

He laughed. "Do you really think that we'd go with _two_ horses? Two horses will just cause trouble. What if we're separated? What if you run off? What if someone attacks us? The King put me in-charge of protecting you, so I'm not taking any chances." He told her, looking down at her with a proud, show-off glare.

She glared up at him in turn. "Am I that untrustworthy?" She asked bitterly.

"Miyu, you are capable of many things." He told her with a regretful sigh.

"Curse you!" She hissed.

Then suddenly, Kanata picked her up by her waist and she shrieked, gathering the attention of all the other servants around. He placed her upon the horse. "Let's get going, shall we? We can't be late for the ball later." He mounted the horse as well, taking a seat behind her, holding her close.

"Ball?" She questioned.

He looked down at her disbelievingly. He sighed and shook his head, kicking the sides of the horse. The horse began to trot to the palace's gates. "Are you really asking that question?"

"Yes, I am. What about a ball?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Hey! I am not, so take that back!"

He didn't take it back but answered her question about the ball. "The ball in honor of your birthday. It's your birthday today."

Miyu felt like such an idiot. She slouched. "Oh," she mumbled.

He scoffed a laugh as they neared the palace gates. The guards opened the gates and Kanata let the horse trot past them. Once they were out of the palace, Kanata kicked the sides of the horse, shouting a strong "Yah!" and the horse broke into a canter.

Miyu and Kanata traveled down the road and through the forest. They traveled through meadows and over rivers. Kanata led the horse up a path lined with blooming cherry trees. Pink flowers were starting to bloom on the trees. Miyu loved the beauty of it all. She breathed in the scent, and leaned back against Kanata's chest. "It's so beautiful…." she murmured.

He took a deep breath to calm his fluttering heart.

"Are we almost to where ever we are going?" She asked as her heart beat like wildfire.

"Almost," he spoke, "It's just up this hill."

She sat up, looking up at the top off the path. "What's up there?"

"Close your eyes." He told her.

She sighed, giving in, and closed her eyes.

Kanata led the horse to the top of the hill. He looked out into the scenery before them. "All right, open your eyes."

She opened them and looked out. She gasped. Before them was a grassy plain which formed to a sudden cliff. The view from there was absolutely amazing. She could see the land and the forest and the palace and more. "Kanata," she looked up at his face, "It's amazing."

He didn't reply. He just dismounted and helped her dismount. He slipped the reigns over the horse's head and led the horse over to a small crabapple tree and tied the reigns to the trunk of the tree. Miyu followed him over to the tree and saw that there was a blanket and basket set up underneath the tree. She looked at him, surprised.

Kanata came over to her. "Happy Birthday." He wished her.

She thought that she would cry, but she didn't. She smiled. "Thanks so much, Kanata."

He only nodded. He turned. "Sit," he commanded as he walked over to the blanket. She followed him and sat down.

"Did you make all the food, Kanata?" She asked as she watched him take out a basket of bread.

"No, I did not. I had your _friend_, Nanami, make it." He told her, hinting that he knew Nanami's identity.

"Oh," she mumbled.

He chuckled at her embarrassment. They ate the food together, enjoying each other's company. They laughed with and at each other, and they teased each other. Before both of them realized it, their time together was slowly slipping away. They had been there for hours, but it only felt like a few moments to them.

Both of them sat at the edge of the cliff, looking over at the scenery. "This place is beautiful, Kanata. How did you ever find such a great place?"

He looked out at the scenery and replied, "My family used to take picnics out here when I was young." He sighed. "I haven't been here since Mikan and Mizuki had left though. It's nostalgic, really."

Miyu stood up, still looking out at the scenery. Then, she looked down at him and asked, "Can we come here again?"

He looked up at her question, shocked. But then he put on a small smile and nodded. "Sure."

"Yay!" She cheered, feeling like a little girl having her wish granted.

He chuckled and stood up, shaking his head at her childish behavior. He stopped laughing, but still wore the small smile. He looked at her. "Say, why don't we go back? Your ball is only in a few hours."

She pouted, sulking. "Do we really have to?" She asked, not wanting to go.

He walked over to the horse and untied the reigns. He cleaned up the basket and hooked it onto the horse's rump. "Well, I can't have the princess late to her own ball. Besides," he looked at her, holding out his hand to help her mount the horse, "your father will have my head if I bring you home late."

With a big sigh, she took his hand, saying, "You're right," and mounted the horse. He mounted behind her and with a strong "Yah!" and the snap of the reigns, the horse galloped down the hill lined with cherry trees.

The two of them slipped into the forest. The forest seemed darker than before, and sinister too. Miyu would feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Chills ran down her spine. "Kanata," she began, her voice quivering, "is it just me or has this place gotten a lot spookier?"

Kanata looked around noticing all the same things as she did. "It's just you." He told her, not wanted to admit that even he was a bit scared at this place.

Something cawed and flew toward them. It was a crow. Miyu, riding sidesaddle, screamed and turned into Kanata's chest.

Kanata shooed it away with his hand as the horse backed up onto its hind legs. "Whoa!" Kanata commanded to calm the horse down.

"What was that?" Miyu asked, shaking.

"It was just a crow. Stop being such a baby!" He told her, annoyed.

Miyu glare at him and hit his chest with her fist. "Hmph! Forgive me for being scared!"

"Well, I don't forgive you on that." He told her, lifting a low branch over their heads as the horse continued deeper into the forest.

"You jerk!" She hissed.

Suddenly, something sharp flew passed Kanata's cheek, cutting him in the process. Blood began to form at the cut, gathering at the end and sliding down his cheek. He turned his head to look back at it. "What the heck was that?" He wondered out loud.

"What was what?" Miyu asked, looking around.

He looked back and saw what had cut him. It was a dagger. The dagger flew in the air until someone reached up and grabbed it. The person brought the dagger to his eye level and examined the blood on the blade. "Well, well. We meet again."

Kanata turned the horse around. He looked at the man. The man was scrawny and had messy jet-black hair. He also wore a cape made from black bear fur. "You!" Kanata exclaimed, recognizing the man.

Miyu looked at the man as well. She remembered him all to well. It was one of the three thieves.

The black-haired thief pointed his knife at the two of them. "You! _Princess_," he spat out the title, mocking it, "your men had my comrades killed! To atone for their deaths, your blood will be spilled." He proclaimed, jumping toward them.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE ASSASSIN


	14. The Assassin

**AN:** wow, chapter fourteen already?! |O.O| well, i'm sad to say that the musical festival didn't go so well, we got third (techinally out of three groups). It was really bad, cause normally we do really well. I guess we just weren't ready this time, but next year we'll win for sure!!! Well, tomorrow is Academic Day! Wish me luck!

Yeah, I would write more, but my piano teacher will be here any minute, so enjoy!! (sorry if there's any errors! I don't have time to re-read it!)

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

_"Well, well. We meet again."_

_Kanata turned the horse around. "You!" Kanata exclaimed, recognizing the man._

_Miyu looked at the man as well. She remembered him all to well. It was one of the three thieves. _

_The black-haired thief pointed his knife at the two of them. "You! _Princess_," he spat out the title, mocking it, "your men had my comrades killed! To atone for their deaths, your blood will be spilled." He proclaimed, jumping toward them. _

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE ASSASSIN

Kanata drew his sword and interceded the man's attack. The two metals clashed, forming sparks. The man retreated a bit backwards, ready to attack once again.

Kanata quickly dismounted the horse. "Miyu, take this horse and return the palace a fast as possible."

Miyu looked down at him, astonished. "What? I can't just leave you here!"

"Damn you!" The assassin cursed and swung his dagger.

Kanata threw up his sword to block the attack. The two men fought for dominance. The assassin drew back his dagger. Kanata took this chance and kicked him in the gut. The assassin stumbled back a bit.

Kanata quickly turned to look at her. "Are you nuts?!" he yelled, "This guy wants to kill you and you want to stay?"

Unknown to Kanata, the assassin had come up behind him and swung the dagger over Kanata's head.

"Behind you!" Miyu screamed, flinching. The horse let out a whinny at what was happening. Miyu grabbed the horse's reigns to calm him down.

Kanata quickly turned around and elbowed the assassin the gut. The assassin let out a grunt and dropped the dagger, to which Kanata quickly kicked away so that he wouldn't able to retrieve it. Then, he pushed the assassin away into the tree. He turned back to Miyu.

"Now leave!" He shouted.

"No, I won't!"

"Stubborn girl!" He yelled at her. Then he slapped the horse's rump and the horse took off into the forest. Miyu screamed at the sudden movement.

"Curse you, Kanata!" She yelled behind her. She looked ahead of her and at the moving scenery.

The assassin stood up. "Damn. She's escaped. I'll return for her another day." He turned and ran into the woods.

"I won't let you go so easily!" Kanata yelled and ran after him.

The horse cantered up the dirt road. Miyu could see the palace's gates. She looked bitterly at them and the guards at the gates. Once she had reached the gates, she pulled back the horse's reigns to make him stop. He stopped and she dismounted.

The guards gathered near her. "Princess, you have returned."

"Where has Sir Kanata gone?" Another guard asked.

Aya ran up to the gates as they opened for Miyu as she led the horse into the courtyard. "Your Highness, there you are! Your guests are going to arrive soon. Let's take you inside to get ready."

"I'm not going." Miyu said coldly.

Aya looked at her shocked. "Your Highness?"

Miyu stuffed the reigns into a guard's hands. "I'm not going! I'm going to stay right here until Kanata comes back!" She informed all of them, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But, Your Highness, your guests," Aya began.

"They can wait a while until Kanata returns."

"But, Your Highness," Aya began once again, "what happened to Sir Kanata?"

Miyu looked at the dirt road in front of the palace, worryingly. "He's going to get himself killed at this rate."

Kanata swung his sword at the retreating assassin. The assassin drew his sword, turned, and blocked Kanata's attack. Then he jumped back and continued to run.

"You're not getting away." Kanata muttered and followed him through the forest. They ran and ran, jumping and leaping over rocks and logs. They ran through bushes and streams, fighting each other. Their swords would clash and then one would kick or punch the other. Even though Kanata was indeed tired and bruised, he would not let this man go.

Kanata followed the assassin, watching him closely. Then suddenly, Kanata strayed from the assassin's trail. The assassin looked over his shoulder and smirked. "The little brat has finally given up." The assassin began to slow down his pace. He looked ahead of him and that when he saw it.

Kanata stood only a few meters in front of him, sword in hand, ready to fight.

The assassin stopped. "How'd you…"

Kanata answered his question before he even finished it. "I know these woods like the back of my hand." Then he charged toward him.

The assassin threw up his sword and blocked the attack. The swords clashed. They each retreated a step back. The assassin thrust the sword into Kanata, but Kanata dodged it. Kanata swung his sword, but the assassin dodged his attack as well. The two swords clashed again. They leaned into their own sword, forcing their weight upon the other. They drew back and they swung the swords again, clashing the metal.

Kanata drew his sword back, and with skill he managed to flick the sword out of the assassin's hand. Kanata raised his sword over his head. "Now, it's you're turn to die!" He exclaimed.

"I think not." The assassin said with a smirk. He pulled out a dagger and went to drive it into Kanata's throat, but stopped a centimeter from his Adam's apple. "Drop the sword and listen to what I have you to do, and I'll spare you're life." He threatened.

Kanata gulped. He dropped his sword and watched as the assassin began to lower the dagger. Kanata narrowed his eyes; then he punched the dagger out of the assassin's hand and it flew into the air, lodging itself into one of the trees.

The assassin cursed at him, then he picked up Kanata's dropped sword and swung the sword over Kanata's head. "You will be the first to die!" The assassin proclaimed.

Kanata dodged the attack, however, the assassin managed to cut his shoulder. Blood sprayed out from the fresh wound. Kanata flinched at the heavy pain.

The assassin chuckled and turned to him. "You won't last long!" He proclaimed, charging toward him.

Kanata narrowed his eyes and gathered enough strength and dodged the next attack. He slipped behind him and put him into a chokehold. The assassin gasped for air and dropped the sword. He squeezed his arm tighter around the assassin's neck. Then Kanata flipped him over his head.

Kanata quickly grabbed his sword as the assassin flew into the air and land into a tree. As the assassin hit the tree, he slid down it. Kanata ran up to him, pointing the point of his sword at him. He let out a battle cry and drove the sword into the assassin's heart, pinning him to the tree. Blood sprayed up at him and oozed around the wound. The assassin's eyes widened in pain, but then his head dropped and his arms went limp. The assassin was dead.

Kanata withdrew his blade from the body. He wiped the blood on the side of the tree; then he placed the sword back into its sheath. Kanata reached up and gripped the wound on his left shoulder. It was bleeding heavily. He flinched at it; then he began to walk back to the palace.

* * *

NEXT ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE RETURNING


	15. The Returning

**AN:** yes! today is Thursday! Aren't you glad that it's Thursday too? Okay, guess what!!!!!!!! For my solo thingy, I placed 3rd out of eight!!! WOOHOO! My choir teacher told me that that was really good for a 10th grader! yay! oh, my art project also placed 4th, not so bad! Anyway, this week has been a bit crazy. You see, we have this History Fair thing at school and you had to write a paper and make a backboard and stuff. (normally we have a Science Fair were you write a paper, do an project, and have a backboard and log book and stuff.) Well, i staid up to one in the morning making my backboard. it lookes pretty cool. I'm doing Patrick Henry. He's the guy who said "Give me liberty, or give me death," in a speech right before the American Revolution. Tomorrow is the fair, so i'll have fun with my friends, yay! and see how i did on my project. (maybe i placed! who knows! i doubt that though :P)

**NEXT UPDATE:** THURSDAY April 2nd, 2009!!!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE RETURNING

Miyu looked out at the dirt road in front of the palace's gates. The sun was setting in front of her, bathing her in a golden orange light. She held a fist up to her lips in worry and thought as she waited.

Her lady-in-waiting, who was behind her, begged for her to return inside, "Your Highness, please! Please come inside! It's almost dark and your guests will arrive soon."

"Just a little longer…" She mumbled.

"Your Highness…?" Aya looked at her with concern.

Miyu looked over her shoulder at her. "Please, just a few more minutes." She asked with a pleading look.

Aya signed, giving in. Who could not have given in at that look?

Miyu smiled slightly and looked back at the road. She bit her lip in worry as she looked at the setting sun. The sun seemed like it was touching the incline of the dirt road that was a ways off from the gates. Tears nipped at the corners of her eyes. _"He's dead. I know it. He's dead!"_ She thought.

A shadow was cast upon the road. The owner of the shadow limped toward the palace.

Miyu looked at the person. She could not believe it. She clasped her hand of her mouth to hide her gasp.

Kanata walked toward the castle, a tight hand over his heavily bleeding shoulder, with a pathetic excuse for a smile. He walked proudly, but weakly.

Miyu jumped toward the metal gates and pushed them open. She ran out into the road. "Kanata!" She yelled; her voice filled with worry.

He walked a bit faster to her, but she, filled with much more energy, met him first. She stood away from him as they both stopped. Her eyes quivered as she examined him. He looked tired and hurt. She saw all the blood soaking and running down his white shirt. "You're… You're alive." She spoke, disbelievingly.

He smirked at her, breathing out a laugh. "I see you have a lot of faith in me." He spoke, pretending to be hurt at her comment.

She furrowed her eyebrows together. "Hey! Anything could have happened you know! Just look at your shoulder!" She pointed at it.

He looked at it, acting like it no big deal. "This? This is nothing! Just a scratch!" He tightened his hand around his shoulder, flinching and wincing a shock of pain. He stumbled forward a bit, but then caught his footing.

Miyu rushed to his side and helped him to stand. "We have to get this taken care of." She told him and helped him walk over to the gate. She looked up at Aya who stood there, watching them worryingly. "Aya! Fetch me some hot water, a clean rag, and some bandages!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Aya said and ran off.

Miyu led Kanata through the side door of the palace: the one in the garden. She led him down the hallway and up stairs and into another hallway. "Hold on, Kanata. Well, be there soon."

"You don't have to treat me like a baby, you know." He told her, looking at her strangely.

She pouted up at him, but continued to lead him through the hallway. She stopped at her door and opened the door. She led him into her room and over to her bed.

"Your room?" He questioned.

She ignored his questioning and helped him sit on the bed. She sighed, feeling the relief of the weight off her shoulders. She looked at him with determination in her eyes, along with uneasiness. "All right, now take off your shirt."

"M-My shirt?! Why?" He asked, blushing.

"I need to treat your wound! So take it off!" She reached for it and pulled at it, determined to get it off.

"This is nothing, I told you! It's just a scratch!" He pulled her hands off of him. "Now, go get ready for your ball."

She looked at him, not believing him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He yelped and brushed her hand away from him. "Why'd ya do that for?!" He snapped at her.

She looked down at him cunningly. "Just a scratch, huh?"

He sighed. "I guess I have no choice." He muttered and reached up to take off his shirt. He winced and flinched at the pain of rising is shoulder. Miyu, noticing this, helped him remove his shirt.

There was a knock on the door and the door opened. Aya came in, carrying a tray with a bowl of hot water, bandages, and a few clean rags. "Your Highness, I have what you asked." She said and placed the tray on the nightstand next to Miyu's grand bed. "I also brought pouches filled with salt for disinfecting and cloves to help stop the pain."

Miyu looked at her and nodded. "Thanks, Aya."

Aya walked quickly over to the door. "Now if you will excuse me," she said with a smile that seemed so fake, yet so real, as she closed the door.

Miyu grabbed the pouch that she thought was the cloves. She opened the drawstring pouch and looked inside. She saw the fresh herbs and took a few out. She handed some to him. "Here, chew on this."

He took it from her and popped it into his mouth. He chewed on it without any complains.

Miyu grabbed a clean rag and dipped it into the hot water. She rug it over to bowl and applied it to his shoulder. He flinched slightly at it. They were both silent as she gently cleaned the wound from the blood. Once that was done, she placed the dirty rag on the tray. She picked up the other pouched that had the salt in it. She opened that one too. She held it over his shoulder. "This might sting a little." She warned him.

"It's fine. The clover is starting to numb it." He told her.

She poured some salt into his wound. He winced. "Sorry." She quickly apologized as she closed the pouch back up and put it back on the tray.

"It's fine." He told her once again.

She picked up the other clean rag and dipped it into the hot water. She rug it out over the bowl and placed it on his shoulder, cleaning the salt out from the wound. "So," she began, trying to start a conversion, "what happened to that thief?"

He looked away and didn't answer.

She waited a few moments, continuing to clean the salt from the wound. She asked him again. "What happened to that thief?"

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Would you stop talking about that dead man?"

She dropped her gaze and continued to clean out the wound. Once the salt had been cleaned out from the wound, she began to bandage it with the long white bandage. She wrapped it around his shoulder once; then around his upper chest; back to his shoulder; then around his upper chest again. She repeated this until the bandage had run out. She tied the two ends together at his shoulder. "There. All done."

He looked away from her. "Thanks." He told her as he slipped on his shirt. He stood up and began to walk over to the door. "Well, I better leave you so that you can get ready for the ball now."

"Wait." She said and reached for the bell on her nightstand.

He stopped and turned to her, seeing and hearing her as she rang the bell. "What?" He asked.

Aya opened the door. "You called, Your Highness?" Aya asked.

"Can you bring Sir Kanata here a pair of clothes fit for a prince?" She asked, smiling.

He looked at her strangely. "Huh? Why?"

"Maybe I ask, why, Your Highness?" Aya asked, just as shocked as he was.

"Because, Sir Kanata, here, is going to be my escort." She explained, with a simple smile.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE BALL


	16. The Ball

**AN:** hello everyone! Wow today was a long day! I have like four tests to study for tomorrow and I like just got back from my school's softball game. we won! yay! so here I am updating! Tomorrow is the last day of school until it's spring break! Hopefully I can almost finish writing Once Upon A Time during break. I've just written chapter 24! And, goodnews to you readers, I still have a long ways to go before this story is completed! Wish me luck!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** I've passed the 100th mark for reviews! thanks to all you who have read and review! You all get a superstar!

**NEXT UPDATE:** THURSDAY APRIL 9TH 2009

ENJOY~!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE BALL

Kanata stood in the hallway rather nervously. He was dressed in a pair of true blue pants, brown boots, a dark green shirt, and––to top it all off––a ruby red cape, matching the ruby on his handle of his sword that was strapped to his side. He looked like he belonged to royalty; that _he_ was a prince. He stood there, clenching his sweaty fists, blushing.

Miyu came down the grand hall, wearing a light pink dress with ruffles. A red bow was pinned to her chest, matching the ruby necklace around her neck. She looked at him as he stood there before the closed pair of double doors. "There you are, Kanata." She said, coming up to him.

"Why do I have to do this?" He asked her.

"I told you. You are my escort and you are supposed to stay with me throughout the entire evening." She told him, her words full of arrogance.

"Why?"

She looked at him annoyed. "Because––Because I hate talking with nobles! And then the men ask you to dance with them and you dance with man after man, countless times!" She complained.

Aya came up to them. "Your Highness, we will open the doors now." She informed them.

Miyu nodded and entangled her arm around Kanata's. Kanata looked down at her oddly. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" She shushed him and looked at the doors in front of them. The two servants opened the doors as trumpeters blew on their trumpets.

The chancellor then introduced them, saying, "Her Royal Highness, Princess Miyu, and her knight, Sir Kanata!"

A loud cheer arose into the air as Kanata and Miyu walked onto the top of the staircase. They looked out into the large ballroom, looking at all the nobles, tables filled with food, and servants serving the nobles drinks. As the cheer died down, Miyu spoke to her subjects with a loud voice, "Thank you for coming today in honor of my nineteenth birthday. I wish that each and every one of you would have a great time. Let the celebration begin!"

Music began to play and the nobles began to take the dance floor. Miyu, still holding on to Kanata's arm, began to descend the stairs with him. "Promise me that you won't leave me. All right?"

He nodded. "I won't." He reassured her.

Miyu and Kanata walked to the large glass window on the other side of the ballroom. They stood there, Miyu resting upon his arm. Miyu was right about the noblemen. They came up to her countless of times, wishing her "Happy Birthday" and asking her if she would dance with him. She turned every single one of them down, to Kanata's surprise, saying that she wasn't feeling well. They would always say that they were sorry to hear that and wished her well.

After another nobleman had wished her well and left, Kanata finally asked her his question. "Why do you always turn them down?"

She sighed. "I hate dancing and talking with nobles."

"Oh, I know why. You can't dance, can you?" He told her, looking down at her mischievously.

She glared up at him. "How rude! I can dance, thank you very much! I just prefer not too."

"Uh-huh. Sure." He said, not believing her.

"Ka. Na. Ta." She hissed.

"Miyu!" A voice called through the crowd. Miyu calmed down at the sound of her name and looked into the crowd. Her mother, the Queen, emerged through the crowd and walked up to her.

"Mama," Miyu greeted, still holding onto Kanata's arm.

"There you are! Miyu, I have great news! Duke Nozumo has come to your party." She explained.

"Duke Nozumo?" Miyu repeated.

"Yes. Come with me to greet him!" She grabbed a hold of Miyu's free hand and started to pull her along.

Miyu let go of Kanata's arm, feeling cold as she drew her arm back. "Kanata, I'll be right back."

He nodded as he watched her go, regretfully.

Miyu turned to her mother and willingly followed her, even though she wanted so much to go back to Kanata. Her mother led her to him. He stood in the center of a circle of girls all holding a red rose. "Duke Nozumo," the queen called.

Duke Nozumo saw and heard her. He looked at the girls. "Sorry, but I must go now." He told them and they all whined as he left the circle. He walked up to Miyu and her mother and kneeled before them. "Your Majesty," he said and kissed the top of the queen's hand. "Little Princess," he kissed the top of Miyu's hand to which Miyu blushed greatly at.

He stood up and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, two red roses fell from the sky and landed in his hand. He handed one to both of them. "For you." He told them.

Miyu and her mother blushed at the gift. "Thank you, Duke Nozumo! I feel like a teenager again!" The queen said, feeling giddy over the gift.

"Don't mention it. Just seeing you happy makes me happy." He said with a gaudy smile.

"Well, I better leave you two alone!" Queen Miki said as she slipped into the crowd.

Miyu turned around to stop her mother. "Mama!" She exclaimed, but her mother had already gone. _"What am I to do?"_ Miyu wondered. She slowly turned around with a forced smile.

"Little Princess, I wish you a happiest of birthdays." Duke Nozumo said as he bowed flamboyantly.

"Err––thanks." She told him, nervous as to what to do.

He looked up at her, his eyes and everything about him seemed to sparkle with extravagance. "Princess, would you give me the honors of a dance?"

She looked down at the floor. _"What should I do?"_ She thought nervously.

Kanata stood by himself. He sighed as he waiting for Miyu to come back. _"How long am I supposed to wait here?"_ He wondered. He looked into the crowd set before him. He saw Miyu amongst them. He took a step to go to her, but he saw that she wasn't alone. Duke Nozumo was there with her. They were _dancing_ together. _"I thought she said she didn't dance with anyone."_ He thought, felling a little heartbroken to his surprise.

A girl came up next to him. She wore a lavender dress with a red bow on the front with a matching red bow in her light pink hair. "Um, excuse me, Sir Kanata, was it?" She spoke.

Kanata looked over at her. "Yes?"

"Um," the girl fiddled with her hair, blushing, "my name is Christine Hanakomachi. My father is Duke Hanakomachi. Uh, I saw your match against Duke Nozumo and I thought that you were really cool… and I, uh, wanted to know if you would," she turned as red a tomato, "da-da-da-dance wi-wi-with m-me?"

He looked at her, uneasily and confusingly. "Uh, I don't think I can. Miyu––err, uh, the princess––should be back here soon. I am waiting for her."

Christine lowered her head. "Oh, so only the princess is in your heart?"

"Huh?" Kanata looked at her nervously. He could practically see the purple aura of rage and depression dancing around her.

"'Oh, Princess! You are the only one for me!'" Christine mimicked his voice. "'Oh, Sir Kanata you are so kind! I only care about you!'" She mimicked Miyu's voice. "Then the two of them get married and live," Christine in rage picked up a server and was about to throw him across the room, "HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!!"

"No! No, it's not like that!" Kanata told her, desperate to save the server's life. "Uh, Miss Hanakomachi, would you dance with me?"

Christine snapped back into reality. "Oh? What was I doing?" She asked innocently. She noticed the server over her head. "Oh, sorry!" She exclaimed as set him down. The server slowly backed away from Christine and then ran away for his life. Christine only watched him go oddly. She looked at Kanata and smiled dreamingly. "I'll be happy to dance with you, Sir Kanata!"

Kanata gulped. _"Just what am I getting myself into?"_

Miyu swayed to the left and to the right as she danced with Duke Nozumo. She stepped carefully, trying not to step on him.

"You're a splendid dancer, Little Princess." He told her.

"Thanks," she told him, looking away from them. That was when she saw them.

She looked across the dance floor and saw Kanata dancing with Duke Hanakomachi's daughter: Christine. _"What's he doing with _her_?"_ She wondered, feeling a little uneasy at the sight of them.

"Is something the matter, Little Princess?" Nozumo asked her.

"Oh, uh," she mumbled as the two of they stopped dancing as the song ended, "I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll go take a break. Goodnight." She turned around to leave him.

He grabbed her wrist and she looked over her shoulder at him. "I could take you to your room. If you want." He offered.

She smiled slightly. "It's all right. I'm fine by myself. If you would excuse me," he let go over her wrist and she walked away.

Christine stood in front of Kanata, applauding at the song as the rest of the people were doing. However, Kanata was not clapping with the rest. Instead he was watching Miyu from across the room. He watched her with Duke Nozumo and as Duke Nozumo grabbed a hold of her wrist. But he also saw her leave.

"Sir Kanata, could we dance again?" Christine asked, blushing.

Kanata barely heard her question. "Excuse me. I must go now." He told her, walking passed her.

Christine spun around watching him leave. "Sir Kanata…?"

Miyu leaned upon the railing of the balcony as she looked up into the nighttime sky filled with stars and a smiling moon. The cold air formed goose bumps on her skin, but she didn't care. It felt wonderful out there. She shivered, letting her teeth chatter.

Suddenly, something warm was draped around her shoulders. She looked at her shoulders and saw a red cloth. Then she looked behind her to see Kanata standing behind her. She turned around. "Kanata?"

"You're going to get sick standing out here." He told her.

She shook her head and turned her back toward him, leaning on the railing once again. "No, I won't." She told him.

He came up to the railing and stood beside her. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

She sighed. "I can't stand to be with all those people any longer. It's so crowded."

"I guess you're right on that."

"You guess?" She questioned, eyeing him.

"Okay, you are absolutely one hundred percent right."

She smiled and looked back up into the sky. "That's more like it."

The two of them were silent for a while, not saying anything. They both looked at the beautiful night sky together. Finally, Kanata spoke, "I thought you said that you didn't like to dance with nobles?"

"You saw me?"

He nodded.

She sighed. "My mother had arranged the whole thing. She knows how much I hate it, but she wants me to find a man that I could marry one day." She looked up into the sky. "That's why I'll never marry, at least not for love. I know that sooner or later my parents will force some marriage upon me. Such a cruel fate for a princess."

"Wow. That is tough." He said, shocked.

She looked at him from the corners of her eyes. "I didn't know that you could dance as well."

"Oh, I was found out, huh?"

"I would have found out sooner or later anyway!" She proclaimed.

"You sure have confidence in that." He told her.

"Well, I am the princess! I can find out anything."

"Whatever you say, _Princess_." He teased, looking away from her.

She glared at him. "I thought you were to never call me that."

He looked at her, sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

She pouted and looked away. The two of them looked back up at the sky after a while. The music from the ballroom began to make its way out onto the balcony. Kanata looked down at her. "Hey, Miyu," he began.

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, feeling a bit weird.

She smiled. "Sure." She placed her hand in his and on his shoulder. While he took a hold of her hand and placed his other on the small of her back. The two of them slowly swayed to the music.

Christine walked through the crowds of people, looking everywhere for Kanata, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

Nozumo looked for Miyu through the crowds of people, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. He looked down at Christine. "Oh, forgive me, Miss Hanakomachi." He told her.

"Duke Nozumo! Oh, I'm sorry." She told him.

"Here," he handed her a rose, "a beautiful rose for a beautiful lady."

"Thank you." She told him, taking the rose.

Miyu looked into Kanata's brown eyes and he looked into her emerald ones. Both of their hearts fluttered in their chests as they danced around the balcony. It was a magical feeling to the both of them, a new feeling to them. The music began to come to an end and they stopped dancing. He let go of her and she let go of him. They drew away from each other, feeling guilty. They shouldn't be feeling that way. He was a knight, and she was a princess.

They looked away from each other, not knowing what to do or say. Miyu looked down at her hand. Blood was on her palm. She looked from it to his shoulder and saw the dark stain on his shirt, appalled. "Kanata… you're shoulder…"

"It's fine. Nothing is wrong with it." He told her, coldly.

"But it's bleeding! We have to get that fixed!" She told him.

"It'll be fine." He told her once again, staring down at her.

She glared up at him. "Kanata, it's not fine! Come with me!" She told him, taking him by the hand to her room so that she could fix his bandages

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE FESTIVAL


	17. The Festival

**AN:** hello! Wow, it's like 3 AM. oh well, i have spring break this week and i decided to pull an all-nighter since I can't do this on a normal day with school and other stuff. but tomorrow (well, today) i don't really have anything to do. anyway, this was a pretty hard week for me. the guy I like went to Indiana (a mid-western state in the States) for FIVE days. Need I remind you that were neighbors and go to the same school. So yeah, I missed him terriably, but today he came back and I got to see him! YAY! i really missed him, but seeing him and hearing his voice has cheered me up quite a bit!!!!Ü

Anway, back to fanfiction... oh, this week, since I had spring break and all, i wrote up to chapter THRITY in my outline (yeah THRITY!!!) and i just started writting the rough draft for chapter twenty-six! hurry for me! (wow, i randomly feel like watching a movie) Well, here's chapter Seventeen! enjoy~!

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:** I have a total of 118 reviews! This story is now has te most number of reviews compared to my other stories. (_Trinity Blood the Movie: The Last Judgement_, my very first story, was number one with 110 reviews, but not anymore!) Thanks to all who review! And if you haven't left a review yet, I encourage you to do leave one!

**NEXT UPDATE: **THURSDAY APRIL 16, 2009

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE FESTIVAL

The castle and the capital were all busy that day. Every man, woman, and child were running about setting up tents, running errands, cooking food, and much, much more. Even the horses were put to hard work that day.

The sun brightly shone in the sky. Its rays of light shone upon the garden, making every plant, every petal, and every drop of water sparkle. Miyu smelled a lily, taking in its wonderful scent. The warm air felt great compared to the cruelties of winter. Spring had been in for two months and summer was coming up fast.

Kanata stood a few feet behind her, admiring her childish actions and her mature sense of beauty. He wondered how could this beautiful woman be the same woman who acted with such rashness and childlikeness? It was the biggest mysterious of all, to him.

She turned to him with an inviting smile. He walked up next to her. "Yes?" he asked.

She breathed in the warm air. "Isn't it great? The warmth of the sun on your skin and the smell of flowers and fresh rain?"

Sir Kanata replied expressionlessly, "I never really notice any of those. It's just a season which occurs every year."

She pouted at him. "So! It's still amazing!" She looked at the flowers, softening her expression, and said, "I love spring."

He shook his head lightly, with a smirk, at her actions once again. He noticed a few servants running passed the garden. "Miyu," he spoke, growing very curious at their actions.

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"I've notice that the servants are very busy today. Was there something planned? Are we having a party or big meal in honor of something?" Miyu laughed, mocking his question. He looked at her oddly. "Was there something wrong with me asking?"

"No, no." She replied with the wave of her hand, still laughing a bit. "It's just that… who _wouldn't_ know what as going on?"

"Well, I don't so would 'ya care to explain?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She stopped laughing. "Are you serious?"

He sighed, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"The Festival of Flowers," she spoke, looking back at the flowers.

"The Festival of Flowers?" He repeated. "What is that?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"I rarely went to town. My parents never told me anything about it."

"It's a festival celebrating spring. We, the royals, parade through town at sunset. Flowers are thrown in the air, welcoming our arrival. There's music, folk dancing, food and many other things. People from all over the kingdom come to the capital to participate in it with us."

"It seems fun."

"It's very fun. Especially for the children."

"Miyu," he spoke in which she turned her head to look at him, "does the princess's knight get to ride into town with them?"

She smiled. "Yes, he does."

The sun was just about to set. Miyu was seated sidesaddle on her horse. She wore a green dress timed with white ribbon. In her hair was a headband of small white flowers. Kanata rode his horse up next to her. "This is what we do?" He asked.

She laughed. "My mother and father get to ride in an open carriage and my brother, as he is only a toddler, rides with them. Once he is twelve, he can ride with us on horseback as well.

The horse drawn, open carriage, in which Miyu spoke about, pulled up behind them.

A knight, who was riding a horse, rode up to them. "We are ready when you are, Your Majesties!" He told them.

"We are ready," replied King Yuu.

The knight bowed his head and turned his horse's head, leading the horse to the front of the line of many horse and knights, who held banners and flags. The first horse began to move down the dirt road and the rest of them followed. The parade headed toward town.

The sun was nearing the horizon; twilight was about to come upon the land. The townsfolk stood on the edges of the streets, waiting for their king and queen. Some townsfolk stood by the windows with baskets filled with flower petals. They looked at the dirt road toward the palace. A knight, riding a horse, marched toward them. A cheer arose in the air as more and more knights marched toward them. They came into the town and the people, who stood by windows in the houses, dumped the flower petals into the air, letting them be picked up by the wind.

When Kanata and Miyu rode into town and when Kanata saw this, he was shocked. He looked around dumbstruck at the site. It was absolutely beautiful: the many different colored petals floating down to the ground as the setting sun bathed them in a golden light. As they rode down the road into town, the flower petals fell onto them

"So," Miyu began and he looked over at her, "how is it?"

"Amazing."

"Isn't it?" She asked as she looked at the flower petals as they floated to the ground.

Once the parade was over, all the townsfolk and the royalty gathered in a field behind the town. It was now night. Poles with burning torches were set up around the field and fires were set to give out light. Flower arrangements were set on the poles and around the tents.

Music was played by some townsfolk and some danced around the fire to the music. Miyu was one who danced, but not with a partner. She danced with the children of the town. Kanata watched her from a far off. She seemed different at this party then at her our birthday ball. She seemed to be happy as she danced with the children. She had a smile on her face that shone much brighter than the flames of the fires.

Event after event took place. There was the grand feast and the annual fighting match against the men of the town (to which Kanata was proclaimed winner of). There was the traditional dance around the maypole that was done by the children and Miyu (who being the princess) led them.

As the night was starting to become late, Miyu came over to Kanata, giggling. "I see you had fun?" He asked.

"Yes, I had loads of fun! Those children really tire you out! I must be getting old." She sat down in the grass, underneath the tree that they were standing under.

"Yeah, before you know it, you'll be an old hag!" He teased.

She glared at him. "Is that the way you talk to your princess?" She asked him.

"Oh, forgive _me_, Your _Highness_." He mockingly bowed, flashing a mischievous smile up at her.

She sighed, shaking her head. "You will regret the fact that you mock me so. I swear if someone hears you mock me as you do, they may just take off your head."

He sat down next to her. "Yes, but knowing you, you would not allow that to happen. Would you?"

She looked at him in a pounding manner. "Would I? Maybe it would be better if you weren't with me?"

He scoffed. "If it wasn't for me, you would be dead." He told her, referring to the attack by the assassin and the thieves.

She breathed out a laugh. "I guess you are right." Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She flinched and placed a hand on her stomach. Kanata looked over at her and noticed her actions and her face loosing color.

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked in concern.

She took a deep breath. "I'm fine." She let go of her stomach and smiled up at him. "See?"

"I think we better go back." He told her, standing up.

"No need. I told you that I'm fine."

"Stubborn." He mumbled as he saw a little girl as she ran up to Miyu.

"Princess! Princess!" The little girl called. She stood up and the child hugged her legs.

"What ever is the matter?" She asked the girl. She looked at the other children as they came up to her as well.

"They're going to light the fire-flowers!!!" The girl exclaimed.

"Come with us, Princess!" Another girl begged.

"P-w-ease, c-w-ome." A toddler, with a stuffed bear in one hand and his thumb in his mouth, asked.

Kanata smiled as he watched her with the children. He could see her, as a mother and she would be wonderful at it. The children loved her; and she loved those children. He could tell.

Miyu laughed. "All right, all right. I'll come." She told them and they cheered. She looked over her shoulder at Kanata. "Does Sir Kanata want to join us?"

A young boy, with locks of black hair, ran up to him. "You're Sir Kanata?" He asked with wonder.

He looked down at him, quite shocked, and replied, "Yes, I am."

"Wow! My father told me that you beat Duke Nozumo!" Another boy, with curly brown hair and freckles, said as he came up to him.

"Did 'cha r-w-eally?" The toddler with the stuff bear asked.

"Yes, I did." He told them, rather proud.

The children awed over him.

"How'd ya to it?" The curly brown haired boy asked.

The children gathered around him, sparing the little girl who was still attached to Miyu's legs. "It was a hard battle. Duke Nozumo and I were evenly matched. We both were tired and injured, but I," he said pointing to himself, "was the one who drew the final blow."

Miyu smiled at _his_ version of the story. "If I'm not mistaken, I think that it was only _you_ who was tired and injured."

The children looked at him disbelievingly as he rubbed the back of his head. "You really didn't have to say that." He told her.

"I merely spoke the truth."

The children laughed and so did Miyu. Kanata hung his head at their mocking.

The toddler with the stuff bear tugged on Miyu's dress. "P-w-incesss, what 'bout the fire f-w-ower?"

"Oh, right. Let go fine a better spot to go watch them."

The children cheered and took off to go to where everyone gathered. Miyu picked up the little girl and took the toddler by the hand. She walked behind the other children, and Kanata walked beside her. Once they reached the others, she set the little girl down and let go of the toddler's hand. The two of them ran over to the other children. Kanata stood next to Miyu.

"So, what's this 'fire flower'?" He asked lost as to what it was.

"You never heard of it?" She asked, surprised.

"No, I haven't."

Miyu looked at the sky. "It's flowers of fire in the sky. Some travelers brought it from over seas. I believe it was from the Island of Gerya."

"Flowers of fire?" He questioned.

"You'll see." She told him. A loud whistling noise was heard in the distance as a vertical shooting star ascended into the sky. Suddenly, with a loud _bang_, the shooting star exploded and rays of sparkling red fire blossomed in the sky. Kanata watched with wonder as another one shot up into the sky and exploded into a blue flower.

Miyu watched as another red flower blossomed in the sky. A sharp pain entered her stomach again. It made her to want to vomit. Her head ached terribly. As a yellow flower exploded into the sky, she hunched over a bit. Her version was blurry and her breathing became labored. All her strength had seemed to leave her.

"This is a amazing, Miyu." He told her, watching a green flower blossom in the night sky. When she didn't reply, he looked down at her. "Miyu?"

Miyu felt so strange. The world seemed so foggy and distant. She was so tired. She couldn't even support herself any longer. Every thing went black.

Kanata watched in horror as Miyu fell forward. "Miyu!" He exclaimed, catching her. His sudden shout drew the attention of those around them.

"Princess!" Some exclaimed while others gasped.

"Miyu! Miyu!" He shook her. "Wake up, Miyu!" He told her, but she just didn't wake up. "Damn it," he muttered. He deftly moved his hands and picked her up. "Move out of the way!" He told everyone and they quickly moved. He quickly walked through the crowd and over to his horse.

The King and Queen noticed him and their daughter in his hands. "Miyu!" Queen Miki exclaimed, following Kanata to his horse.

Kanata skillfully mounted his horse with Miyu safely in his arms. "I'll bring her to the palace. Meet me there with the doctor." He told them. At that moment he didn't care all that they were his King and Queen. All he cared about was Miyu. He turned his horse in direction to the palace, and with a strong "Yah!" he, his horse, and the fainted Miyu raced toward the palace.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE MOMENT BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH


	18. The Moment Between Life and Death

**AN:** hello my dear fans! I'm so excited! This story has been getting along just wonderfully!

However, my morning today was pretty rough. Someone stole my lunch! I left it with my stuff while I helped out with selling breakfast and someone just took it! I was soooo mad! I had a really good lunch too! and to top it all off this girl (who's really annoying) decided to hang out with my friends and practically kicked one of our other freinds from our group! you see we had class in the gym for Bio and there were only to be five at a table. Well, it was me, Clay (only using nicknames for sake of their privisty(sp?)) Brie, and Marg at the table and this girl (let's just call her N) came up and sat with us. that meant our friend Jo couldn't sit with us and had to practically sit by herself!!! grr!! i was so mad at N for doing that!

anyway, my day wasn't so bad cuz the guy I liked talked to me alot today! yay! and choir was pretty awesome! well, yeah, back to fanfiction!

well, this chapter is a little short, but the next chapter is really long so… enjoy~!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

_Kanata skillfully mounted his horse with Miyu safely in his arms. "I'll bring her to the palace. Meet me there with the doctor." He told them. At that moment he didn't care all that they were his King and Queen. All he cared about was Miyu. He turned his horse in direction to the palace, and with a strong "Yah!" he, his horse, and the fainted Miyu raced toward the palace._

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE MOMENT BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH

Kanata rushed through the palace's hallways, carrying Miyu. As he walked, he passed some maids who gasped at the sight of their princess. Aya was one of those maids. She rushed up to him, following and asking, "Sir Kanata, what ever has happened?"

"She fainted at the festival," he explained as Aya opened the door. "She has a terrible fever," he said, placing Miyu on her bed. He looked over his shoulder at the worried Aya. "Fetch me a basin of cold water and a rag."

"Right away, Sir!" She exclaimed and rushed out of the room.

He turned back to Miyu. He looked at her, afraid and worried. His heart had never beaten so fast before. He thought that his heart would just burst from his chest. He sat down beside her and gentle touched her face. _"It's so hot."_ Her face felt like fire––no, fire was cooler compared to her face.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He wondered out loud, brushing her hair away from her face. "Why did you force yourself to suffer some much? You're such an idiot…"

The door opened up behind him. He didn't look back, keeping his gaze fixed upon Miyu, but he knew it must have been Aya. Aya came over to the bed and placed the basin of water on her bedside table. Before Aya could even pull back her hands away from the basin, Kanata had already picked up the rag, which was draped on the rim of the basin, and began to dip the rag into the cool water. Aya, seeing his concern and his willing to help, backed off, leaving the room.

Kanata applied the wet rag onto Miyu's sweaty forehead. He trailed it down her temple and onto her check. The door opened once again. He looked back this time. The doctor, along with the King and Queen, stood at the door. They rushed over to Miyu. "How is she?" The queen asked.

The doctor walked over to the other side of the bed (opposite Kanata) and gently grabbed Miyu's wrist, checking her pulse.

"She has quite a fever," Kanata explained.

"Your Highness, Sir, would you please leave me alone with her?" The doctor asked, looking at them.

"We understand." The King told him, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders and left the room.

Kanata looked at Miyu for a second. He placed his hand over hers. "I'll be back." Then he left the room. He closed the door gently behind himself. He began to pace in front of the door, waiting for the doctor to come out.

King Yuu sat on a couched bench in the hallway, hugging his tearful wife. Aya held a tearful Ruu. "Is sis going to be all right?" He asked Aya

"Young Prince, she'll be fine." She told him bravely.

_"Will she really?"_ Kanata wondered silently as he paced in the hall. He paced for what seemed forever, until he finally gave up and took a seat in a chair a little ways a way from the bench. He stared at the door impatiently. When will it open? was the question everyone thought; but no one asked.

The door finally opened and the doctor came into the hall. Kanata immediately stood up at the sight of him. "How is she?" He wanted to ask, but King Yuu beat him to it.

The doctor sighed. He took a deep breath and began, saying, "I have never seen this type of illness before. She has the chills, a high fever, congestion, and coughing. There is even the possibility of nausea. I cannot say if she will survive it or not, but we will know by dawn."

Everyone's heart leapt in their chests once they had heard the possibility of the princess dieing. Kanata clenched his fist.

"Is there a cure? Is there anything," Queen Miki asked, "anything that we can do?"

The doctor slowly shook his head, disappointingly. "I, nor my colleagues, know of such a cure."

Kanata took a deep breath, clenching his fist even harder. He stared at the ground, thinking of something. He snapped his gaze up suddenly. "I've heard of a cure." He told them.

They all looked at him, surprised. "You have? The doctor asked astonished.

"Yes. You see, my late mother… she was very interested in herbs and the new theory of science. She has journals filled with notes about herbs, about flowers. I'm sure that the right cure is in there."

"Do you know what it is?" The King asked.

He looked at him sincerely. "_Lunar florae_. The moonflower. My late mother mentioned it to me. It cures chills, high fevers, congestion, and coughing––I beleive––even nausea. The flower itself, however, is rare, but I'm positive that my late mother has its location written down."

"Sir Kanata, I command you to bring back this flower that you speak of, at once!" The King ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Kanata said, bowing his head, and then running down the hall to go prepare a horse.

The night was silent––besides the crickets chirping and the other nocturnal animals. The villagers had ended the festival long ago in concern of their princess. The stars sparkled down upon the land and the full moon shone for all it was worth. Kanata, who sat upon his horse, looked at the castle behind him. He sighed, worried for the princess. "I'll return to you before dawn," he mumbled, hoping it would reach Miyu. He dug his heels into his horse's side. The horse took off into the forest. _"I promise!"

* * *

_NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE JOURNEY FOR THE MOONFLOWER


	19. The Journey for the Moonflower

**AN:** wow, I almost forgot to update today. today has been a chaotic day today. this morning I woke up and remembered that I had a bake sale and since i thought i had time i would quickly make some brownies and while they were baking i would take a shower. well, in the middle of that i remembered that Thursday mornings=breakfast at school. It was already 7:15 and I was supposed to be their at 7:30. My mom came down to the kitchen and I asked her to finish the brownies and I quickly took a shower and got ready for school––in fiften minutes flat! Then my dad brought me to school and yeah, I worked with breakfast. My mom brought the brownies in later. Little things like that kept happinging all day today. It was like a forgot all my responiblities on Thursday.

Well, you guys just have to listen to my crazy plan that my friends and I have for the summer. (I came up with it!) Well, we were thinking of going to the beach and take a train there and go just by ourselves (without parents). We'll were like 16/17 years old so its not like were kids anymore and I'm going with some of my guy friends (one of them is my crush) and they'll protect us! Ü yeah.... anyway, I guess you dont want to hear anymore of my life so enjoy chapter nineteen!!

**NEXT UPDATE:** THURSDAY APRIL 30, 2009. be there~!  


* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE JOURNEY FOR THE MOONFLOWER

The flame from a candle flicked in a dimly lit room. Queen Miki, with a tearful gaze, compassionately looked at her sleeping, and suffering, daughter. Aya re-dipped the cloth into the cold water and wiped Miyu's face. Miyu's breathing was weak…sickly …unsteady. She would wheeze, cough weakly, and then return to labored breathing.

Queen Miki's chin quivered and she sniffled as she watched her daughter suffer. King Yuu, who stood behind his wife and the chair that she was sitting upon, placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently to comfort her. Everyone wondered how much longer? How much longer would Miyu last? How much longer would Kanata take?

Kanata and his horse raced through the woods, the moonlight falling through the branches of trees and unto him. The horse leapt over a small stream in front of his small cottage. With skill, he quickly stopped his horse and leapt off his horse. He burst through the door and ran toward the stairs. He ran up them––two at a time––and through the room upstairs. He went over to the corner and, as he stood on a chair, opened a secret door in the ceiling. He grabbed a box from the secret place. He brought it down and placed it on the floor, deftly opening it and searching inside. He searched through the box, through books, and other things. When he had finished his search in that box and had not found the right book, he left the box on the floor, climbing back onto the chair and bringing another box from the secret place. He looked through that one, flipping through the pages of different books.

Alas, the books held no information that his late mother had collected. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Then, he spotted a brown-leather bound book at the bottom of the box. He picked it up and opened it. On the page, which Kanata had turned to, was a dried leaf of a plant sealed onto the page. Words were written all over the page; words like "_Toxicodendron_", "vines on trees", and "poisonous to most".

"This is it," he mumbled and quickly flipped through the pages. He stopped at a page. On the page was a flower similar to an orchid. Its petals were a faint lavender color. According to the writings, its location was somewhere around Lunar Falls. Kanata snapped the book closed. "_Lunar Falls is not far from here,"_ he thought as he put the book into a nap-sack and rushed out of the house. He quickly mounted his horse and with a strong "Yah!" and a kick in the side, he and his horse raced northeast through the woods.

The moonlight fell upon a small waterfall. The water sparkled like diamonds as it flowed down the mound of rocks. Kanata came toward the falls on his horse. He looked around, looking up from the book and at the scenery. He searched with his eyes for the plant. The book said that the plant grew by climbing vines, however, the exact location was stained by a tea spill or something of the sort. "Damn," he hissed. He dismounted his horse and sprinted around the area, looking on and around every tree, every rock, and every bush and plant. He sighed, running a hand through his locks of messy brown hair. "Where the heck is this flower?!" He exclaimed out in frustration, tugging on his hair. He could not find the moonflower anywhere, and he only had approximately three hours until dawn. He slumped down on a rock depressingly. "I don't have much time," he muttered.

Kanata looked at the waterfalls. He knew he was at the right place, so why couldn't he find the moonflower? He squinted at the waterfall, focusing on it. He noticed that there was an opening in the rocks behind the waterfall. "That's it!" He gasped and ran toward the falls. He went behind the waterfall and found a secret cave. He went inside and looked around. To his disappointment, he saw no flower. He clenched his fist and hit the wall of the cave with great strength. _"She's dieing and I can't even find the flower to save her! I'm such a failure."_

He leaned upon the wall, wondering what on earth was he going to do. Suddenly, a drop of water landed on his face. He looked up and his eyes grew wide at the sight. There on the ceiling of the cave was a collection of vines, growing on the ceiling. A few faint-lavender colored orchid-like flowers had blossomed in the collection of vines. "That's it!" He gasped out. He drew his sword and reached up, cutting the flower down. He put his sword back into its sheath and put the flower into a drawstring bag. He exited the cave in a rush.

Suddenly, his horse let out a frightful whinny. A howl sounded above him. Kanata looked up to see a large wolf, standing on the rocks above. He drew his sword and sprinted to his horse. He looked around and saw that there was not one wolf, but six. The wolves began to approach Kanata and his horse, surrounding them. One wolf jumped toward him, baring his fangs. Kanata swung his sword, cutting and drawing blood on the wolf. The wolf veered to the right and, with a yelp, it landed a bit away from Kanata and his horse. The wolves growled at him, coming in a bit closer.

Kanata hissed a curse and quickly mounted his horse. The wolves began to approach him as the horse stood on its hind legs and let out another frightful whinny. With a strong, "Yah!" and a powerful kick in the side, Kanata and his horse ran back to toward the palace. The wolves bounded after them, nipping at the horse's heels.

Kanata looked over his shoulder at the wolves. He must loose them for at this rate, he would lead them straight to the palace. He knitted his eyebrows in annoyance as he led his horse around trees, over rocks and logs. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He smirked at the plan. "Yah!" he shouted once again. His horse sped up a little bit faster.

After being chased throughout the woods, Kanata could see the river ahead. The current looked pretty strong; only a fool would go into those waters. Kanata was no fool, however, his friend was in danger. _His_ princess was going to _die_.

His horse charged into the army of water, the waves from the quick current lapping onto the horse's body. The wolves ran after him, approaching the bank of the river. They barked, yapped, snarled, and growled at Kanata and his horse. Kanata looked over his shoulder as his horse ran into deeper water, the water rising against the horse's body. A wolf jumped into the water after them as another wolf followed behind. Kanata desperately looked ahead of him. The other shore was still so far away from them for Kanata and his horse were not even half way across the raging river.

The horse came into such deep water that the horse had to swim. The water was up to the horse's neck and Kanata's waist. The two wolves swam swiftly toward them as the other wolves stood on the bank, barking. The horse let out a whinny as it swam. The wolves approached them, trying to ambush them. Kanata swung his sword at the two wolves, hacking at them. A wolf went to bite the horse, but Kanata stopped it by kicking it away. The wolf went under the water for a spilt second, but it quickly bobbed its head out from the water.

The other wolf attached the other side of the horse. Kanata protected himself and the horse by swinging his sword at the wolf. The wolf went under the water for the water had become deeper. The wolves could barely swim in the swift current, let alone _attack_ in it. The current was growing even stronger. Soon, the current carried the two wolves away.

The horse finally began to swim into shallower water; then it began to climb onto the shore. It shook its body, relieving itself from some of the water that clung to its body. Kanata kicked his horse in the side and snapped its reigns. The horse whinnied and raced into the forest. The wolves were gone. They were no longer chasing Kanata.

Kanata raced through the palace's halls; the dieing moonflower clutched in his hand. The sun was beginning to rise; he had little time left. He ran desperately to her door and burst through it. He panted as he looked around the room. The Queen was sobbing in her husband's arms. Prince Ruu was wailing as a bawling Aya held onto him. Kanata looked over at Miyu as she lay in the bed. She was still, lifeless. Her skin was pale, as white as snow. He could the purplish bruises where they had leeched her. He shook his. "No," he breathed out. He swallowed hard, trying to relieve himself from the lump in throat. He could feel the hot tears welling up in his eyes. She couldn't be _dead_. She _couldn't_ be.

He snapped his gaze toward the doctor. "She's…?" was all he could say.

The doctor shook his head disappointedly at Kanata. Kanata rushed over to her bed, grapping the tall post of the bed to catch himself, and looked down at Miyu franticly. He slumped down to the floor, sliding down the post, his energy depleting from his body. She had died! "Miyu," he whispered in a pleading voice as he tried to hold back his tears, "you can't leave me. You can't." He swallowed, looking down at the wooden floor; then let his breath go. "I've tried so hard for your sake." He looked up at her pale face. "I don't want to die, Miyu." Once again he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Suddenly, Miyu coughed strongly, but still she lay there, not waking up. She _was_ alive! He clenched his fist and knitted his eyebrows in rage. He stood onto his feet and glared at the doctor. "She isn't dead?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Of course not, you fool," the doctor replied, "but she doesn't have much time."

Kanata stormed up to him. He shoved the flower into the doctor's face. "Here! Grind this and make a hot drink out of it. Then, make her drink it." He instructed.

The doctor took it with a surprised expression. But, soon, he left to the room to do as instructed.

Kanata returned to Miyu's side. He placed a hand over hers. Her hand was like ice, cold as snow. He watched her with a worried look. He brushed the top of her knuckles with his thumb. He squeezed it gently, letting her silently know that he was by her side.

The doctor, soon, returned with a cup of the steaming drink. He handed it to Kanata. As Kanata let go of Miyu's hand, he took the cup from the doctor. He placed his other hand behind Miyu's head and tilted it up as the doctor escorted the others out of the room, saying that too many people in one room wouldn't help the princess to recover.

Kanata placed the rim of the cup onto her lips. He tried to have her drink it, but it was too hot. He pulled the cup back, readjusting his hand on the crook of her head. He tried it again, but he just couldn't get her to drink it. He pulled back entirely, placing her head back onto the pillow. He looked down at her, wondering what exactly could he do. One idea seemed to appear as the only option. He blushed at the thought. "Forgive me, Miyu, for doing this, but it's the only way," he told her. He took a sip of the hot drink, the bittersweet liquid entering his mouth. He bent over her and placed his mouth over hers, giving her the drink.

_"If one were to look at it, one would have viewed this man's actions to be a 'kiss of life',"_ the doctor thought amusingly to himself as he observed the knight.

Kanata, after taking another sip of the drink, placed his mouth over hers once more and gave her more of the drink. After all of the liquid had entered her mouth, he pulled back his lips and tenderly looked down at her sleeping face, as he blushed greatly. He felt strange at kissing in such a way (even though he looked at the kiss as his duty to save her). He felt like it should be a part of his life; like it should be his own fruit of Eden. He knew he shouldn't want more, but it was like he needed more––more of her. He quickly snapped back from his thoughts. He shook his head wildly at such thoughts. _"How could I think that way?"_ He wondered silently. _"She's my friend––not to mention the princess."_ He placed the cup on the bedside table, knowing that he had given her enough of the drink and that _he_ had enough of the drink.

The sun had risen high in the sky. The people of the land worked diligently, but all of them had one question in mind: was their princess all right?

The queen, in the king's arms, the king, Aya, and Prince Ruu all waited in the hall, wondering: was she all right?

Emerald-colored eyes opened. Miyu looked around the room. _"What's going on?"_ She wondered silently. She tried to sit up, but felt so weak. She lay back from the gush of weakness flowing through her. She looked down at her legs and saw Kanata––fast asleep. He was kneeling beside her bed with his head resting on the edge of the bed.

She was shocked to seem him asleep against her bed. She couldn't remember much. All she could remember was watching the fireworks with Kanata and the children at the festival.

"You're awake, Princess," a voice spoke. Miyu looked and saw an elderly man, sitting in an armchair. He spoke with elegance and wisdom, "I am Doctor Tatsuya. You've been very sick. How are you feeling?"

"I feel," she paused, thinking, "weak and a bit tired, but other than that, I feel fine." She told him.

"You don't feel nauseous or cold?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Congestion? Headache?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'll be. That flower really worked!" He gasped out.

Miyu looked down at Kanata once again. "Doctor," she looked up at him and he nodded, "you spoke of a flower, correct?"

"Correct," he replied with a nod.

"Which one?"

"A rare flower called 'the moon flower.'"

Miyu scrunched up her face in confusion. "I never have heard of that flower before."

"Neither have I," the doctor said matter-of-factly.

She looked at him shocked. "You haven't? Than where did you? How did you retrieve it?"

The doctor's expression softened. He looked down at the sleeping knight and he nudged his head toward him. Miyu's eyes grew wide as she looked from the doctor and down at Kanata. "Kanata?" She questioned, looking back up at the doctor to hear his reply.

He smiled and nodded. "You should be proud of him. It seems that he went through hell and back in order to get that flower." He told her, noting Kanata's soaked clothes. Miyu looked down at Kanata as well and noticed his clothes. The doctor spoke once again, standing out from the chair, "I will go tell Their Majesties the good news," he explained and began to walk toward the door, and he left the room.

Miyu still looked down at Kanata. _"He got the flower for me? How did he even know about such a rare flower?"_ She watched him as he slept, his breathing calm and soft. _"He _must_ have gone through a lot of trouble for me."_ Tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt so bad as to make Kanata suffer so much. _"I'm sorry, Kanata. For making you suffer. You look so exhausted."_ She smiled a small smile down at him. _"Thank you, Kanata. I'll never forget this."_

Kanata scrunched his eyebrows together and moved his head. He pulled his head off the bed and opened his eyes. H e looked up at a blurry image of the weak princess as she lay in bed. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting his vision. The expression on his face showed shock, happiness, and worry.

She widened her smile at his reaction. "Good morning," she told him melodiously.

His expression softened and he gave her a genuine, compassionate smile. He was glad to see her awake, even though she really should be resting. Her being awake meant that she was all right; she would live. "Good morning," he replied as the rays of sunlight from the window descended on them both.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER TWENTY: THE OPPONENT


	20. The Opponent

**AN:** Hey all! I just had an awesome time in New York City. You see, my home ec. class went to New York to go to Applebee's. (Applebee's restaraunt to those who don't know what Applebee's is.) We ate lunch there and then toured the kitchen. (Did you know that the Sanrio store is right across from there?!?!?!?!?!? I love Hello Kitty!) After that we went to the Hershey chocolate store and to this music store. I think it was called Colony, or something. We didn't have much time, but I grabbed two books for piano––Romeo & Juilet composed by Tchaikovsky and The Joy of Duets. It was really sad, because they had vocal books and gospel vocal books and I wanted to look more at those. I also wanted to look at the violin books, but we didnt have time to look at them. I was really mad because the only reason we were going back was to take a test that we didn't even have to take! The test was moved to Monday and it was all that teacher's fault! He didn't tell our home ec. teacher that he moved it so we had to come back early when we could have had at least an hour more in the City. GAHHH!!

Okay my anger is out. pwoh~, all right anyway about Fanfiction: I'm currently writing a new story for Daa! Daa! Daa!. Before you panic, I'm almost done with it and I'm still continuing Once Upon A Time. I'll post it weekly on FRIDAYS once I finish it. (I have about nine more chapters to go.) Let me explain the plot––it's based off of the movie 27 Dresses with Daa! Daa! Daa! characters. Only in this version, I've cut out some of the unecissary cursing and added my own twist to the story so that it fit with Daa! Daa! Daa!. I'll most likely post the prologue tomorrow––so see you then!

Enjoy!

**NEXT UPDATE: **THURSDAY MAY 7, 2009

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TWENTY: THE OPPONENT

A strong May breeze blew throughout the land, rustling the leaves on their branches and the leaves of grasses in the fields. The breeze rustled the locks of blonde hair of the man. Blue eyes looked afar off into the scenery. He smirked at the sight of the castle. "There it is." He mumbled to himself.

Almost a month had passed since the princess's fatal illness. Now she had fully recovered and was allowed to leave her room and even go outside.

The sun shone brightly down on the castle as a strong breeze blew throughout the gardens. Miyu flinched as the breeze blew pass, playing with her hair. Once the breeze had passed, she looked over at her walking partner and knight, Kanata Saionji. He continued walking down the walkway and she followed behind him. She looked at the flowers as she walked, seeing the roses, the daisies, the pansies, the daffodils, and others. A gorgeous white lily caught her attention. She went over to it and bent over. She smelled the flower and smiled at its pleasent scent.

Kanata had noticed that Miyu was not following him and turned around, seeing her pick the lily and tucking it behind her ear. She stood and smiled slightly at him, then skipped to his side, and they continued their walk through the garden.

A tiger swallowtail butterfly flew through the garden. A toddler with honey colored hair ran through the garden, chasing the butterfly.

Kanata looked down at the lily in the hair. "Did you know that lily roots could heal cuts?"

"Really?" Miyu asked.

"Yes," he looked a path of orchids and picked one. He handed it to her. "Also dried orchids strengthen your health."

"Thanks," she told him, taking the orchid. She laughed silently. _"Who would give a girl flowers and tell her that they're herbs?"_ They continued to walk through out the garden. Another tiger swallowtail butterfly landed on a flower growing on the tall bush next to them as they walked. "How do you know so much about herbs?" She asked him, looking over at him curiously.

He nostalgically looked up at the sky as the fluffy, white clouds blew pass. He stopped walking, and she stopped as well. "My mother was interested in the idea of science. She recorded many studies on animals, weather, and plants." He looked down at her. "When you were sick, I found my mother's journal about the common plants around here. She recorded a plant that would cure you: the moonflower."

"Yes, Doctor Tatsuya told me about it." She informed him. "You were the one who found it."

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head. "Ever since then, I read the journal over and over. My mother recorded many things like, moss and honey could help heal skin that has been burned, and garden lily roots with honey could bring back hair that won't grow after skin has been burned."

"Really?" She questioned, and he nodded. "Does it work?"

"I'm not sure. I believe so. My mother tried a lot of these…uh…'experiments' on our farm animals."

"Oh, I see." She told him as she slowly nodded her head.

A little hand reached up to touch the flying tiger swallowtail butterfly. The young prince barely touched it. Suddenly, Prince Ruu's foot hit a stone and he fell forward, skidding across the walkway. Tears welled up into his eyes as he flinched at the pain. The tears rolled down his cheeks and he wailed.

Kanata and Miyu heard Prince Ruu's wailing. Miyu looked over her shoulder at the intersection in the garden. There she saw her brother sprawled out on the walkway. She rushed over to him. "Ruu!" She gasped as she picked him up and comforted him by patting his back. "What happened?" She asked as Kanata jogged up behind her.

"Bu-But-Butterfwy!"

"Butterfly?"

"Twipped!" He sniffled as his chin quivered.

"Tripped? You tripped while chasing a butterfly?" She asked him, looking down at him.

He nodded as he rubbed the tears off of his cheeks, but more tears replaced them.

Kanata watched her surprised. She understood exactly what Ruu was saying! He shook his head. He would never understand how women and mothers could understand children's babble.

Miyu walked down a long hallway. She just had finished dinner with her family. She walked with a smile. Today was a great day for her. She was allowed to be out for the first time since her sickness.

Voices danced their way to Miyu's ears "…Really?" A maid's voice asked.

"Yeah," another maid agreed.

Miyu looked at the opened door in the hall. She peeked her head inside and saw some maids tiding up a room.

"Are you sure there's a warrior from Sharaku here?"

"Yeah, I saw him in the market today! He said that he wants to challenge the princess's knight! Isn't that exciting?"

"Challenge, Sir Kanata? He couldn't! Sir Kanata is the only knight who ever drew blood on Duke Hikarigoka."

"Yeah, I know. Say, did…"

Miyu's eyes grew wide at the conversion as she leaned against the wall. She had her hand clasped over her mouth so that she wouldn't gasp outloud. _"I must go warn Kanata!"_ She thought as she picked up her skirts and walked down the hall quickly.

Kanata stared at the ceiling of his small room in the palace. He lay in his bed and thought about his mother. He barely remembered her, since she had died when he was the tender age of five. But he remembered her smell; that motherly smell, mixed in with the warm smell of hay and the fresh scent of flowers. He closed his eyes as he remembered that smell.

Something glittered in the ray of sunlight from the setting sun as the object was swung down toward Kanata's head. Kanata snapped his eyes opened and quickly rolled off his bed and onto the floor. The blade of a sword cut through the pillow on the bed and into the mattress. Kanata stood to his feet and withdrew his sword. He pointed the blade at his attacker.

The sword was pulled out from the mattress. "Your reflexes are quick." A man with blonde hair and blue eyes commented as the man looked at his own reflection in the blade. The man looked over at Kanata matter-of-factly.

Kanata still held his stance. "Who are you? What do you want?" He demanded from the man.

"Ah, how rude of me." The man, who was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a knapsack filled with arrows, told him, turning toward him. "My name is Seiya Yaboshi. I come from the land of Sharaku in the southwest."

Miyu ran toward a door and burst through it. "Kana––" She looked into the room and saw both Kanata and a man with blonde hair facing each other with their swords drawn. She screamed and hid behind Kanata (who was closest to the door).

Kanata looked over his shoulder, glaring at her. He put his sword back into his sheath. "You're such an idiot." He told her as Seiya put his sword into his sheath.

"I am not an idiot, Kanata!" She proclaimed.

"I am very sorry for startling you, my good lady." Seiya told her.

Miyu looked at him and asked him, feeling that he might be the warrior that the maids were gossiping about, "Who are you?"

Kanata rolled his eyes and spoke before Seiya ever got the chance, "What are you doing here, Miyu?"

Seiya looked up at her. "Miyu?" He mumbled questioningly.

"I was worried about you! I heard that––"

Seiya kneeled before her, stopping Miyu in mid-sentence. "Your Highness! I am Seiya Yaboshi from the land of Sharaku in the southwest. It's an honor to be in your presence."

"Oh, please, just call me Miyu." She told him.

"All right, Princess Miyu." Seiya agreed.

Miyu sighed at him, shaking her head lightly.

"Miyu, why the heck are you here?" Kanata asked once again, annoyed that she still didn't answer his question.

"Oh, that's right!" Miyu looked over at Kanata. "I heard that someone has come to challenge you!" Kanata gave her an odd look.

"That's right," Seiya agreed, as he stood to his feet, "I am here to challenge Sir Kanata Saionji."

Kanata and Miyu looked at him oddly as Seiya began to explain, "The challenge will be simple, yet strenuous. We'll race to the top of a mountain to find a rag on a tree. After collecting that rag, we'll swim across the river to collect another rag. Then we'll scale a cliff to collect another rag. Then we have to cross a ravine to collect another rag. The finish line is back at the palace's gates. Time limit is from noon until sun down.

"Do we have a deal?"

"No, I refuse," Kanata told him flatly.

Miyu looked at Kanata shocked. He would refuse a challenge?

"You're chicken, aren't you?" Seiya asked.

"What did you call me?" He asked, knitted his eyebrows together and clenching his fist. Anger kindled deep within him.

Seiya gave him a mocking look. "Chick-en!"

Kanata marched up to him, knocking into Miyu, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Call me that one more time." He threatened.

Seiya looked at him defiantly. "Chicken."

Kanata put a fist into the air and threatened to punch him, and he was about to, too, if it wasn't for Miyu.

"Knock it off, guys!" She told them, placing a hand on Kanata's shoulder.

Kanata pushed Seiya onto the bed and brushed her hand off of his shoulder. He walked passed Miyu. "Get out." He told Seiya.

Seiya stood up off the bed. "I'll let you think about it. Let me know by noon tomorrow." He walked over to the large window and opened one part of the window. He looked over at them. "I'm sure you'll accept." Then he leapt out of the window.

Miyu watched Seiya leave; then she turned around and looked at Kanata. "You're going to accept the challenge."

"Why should I?"

"Because you should! You could become a even better knight if you do!"

"Well, I won't accept. I don't want to bother with it." He explained, rather childishly.

She furrowed her eyebrows together in frustration at his stubbornness. "You're scared! That's why you won't accept!"

He turned around and looked at her with a taken aback look. "No! That's not it."

"Then why won't you go?"

He avoided her eyes, looking around the room. He didn't answer.

"You're a stubborn jerk." She told him, leaving the room. She returned to her room and sat on her bed with a long sigh. Her room was dark for the sun had set. _"Kanata, you idiot."_ She wished not to fight with him, but she could never find the right words to speak to him with.

A hand with a cloth slowly moved behind Miyu's head. The cloth was suddenly placed over her mouth. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a muffled scream, before her eyes rolled back and her body became limp for she had fainted.

Kanata stared at the ceiling of his room as he lay on his bed. _"Miyu, you just don't understand!"_ He thought depressingly. Something flew passed his nose. He jumped, startled at the sudden object. He looked over at the window left open by Seiya. Then he looked over at the wooden table next to his bed. There in the wood was an arrow wedged into the tabletop. A piece of paper was tied around the shaft of the arrow. He pulled the arrow out of the table and untied the note. He unfolded it and read it out loud:

"'Sir Kanata Saionji, I have captured Princess Miyu. She will be returned to you unharmed only if you accept the challenge. Seiya.'"

Kanata clenched the note, crinkling it a bit. "How dare he!"

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: THE CHALLENGE


	21. The Challenge

**AN:** GAH!! I can't believe we're on chapter twenty-one already! I need to write more to this story––I have only up to chapter twenty-eight written (I'm starting on chpater 29) But right now, I've been interested in my original story called _When Life Gets You Down_. It's really awesome. I just started it this week and I'm on chapter four right now! yay! Well, yeah, I hope you enjoy chapter twenty-one!

**NEXT UPDATE:** THURSDAY MAY 14, 2009

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: THE CHALLENGE

The whole castle was in an uproar for the fact that the princess had been kidnapped. Once the king had received word that she would be returned to them unharmed only if Sir Kanata would participate in the given challenge, the king ordered Kanata to participate. Kanata willingly agreed this time. He wanted nothing more than to rescue the princess, even if it meant to challenge some buffoon.

It was already nearing noon. Kanata, along with the king and queen, headed to the palace's gates. Some servants were saddling two horses for the race. Seiya was standing by one of the horses. Kanata narrowed his eyes at the sight of him. Seiya turned to them and did not looked surprised to see Kanata's glaring look, but rather pleased.

"I swear," Kanata hissed, "if you harm but one hair on her head, you're a dead man, Yaboshi."

Seiya breathed out an uneasy laugh. "Calm down, my good man. I promise you that she'll be just fine." He passed Kanata and bowed before the king and queen. "I won't harm her, Your Majesties. You have nothing to worry about." As he knelt before them, he looked over his shoulder at Kanata. "As long as he accepts the challenge, you will get your daughter back."

Kanata glared at him and accepted the challenge. Seiya smiled in pleasure and turned his head back to the king and queen.

King Yuu looked down at Seiya with a cold, stern glare. "If she is returned to us harmed in anyway. I will have you banished from the kingdom. Maybe even thrown in the dungeon and then be put to death."

"I understand, Your Highness. I will have her returned safe and sound." Seiya told them, bowing his head before them.

Then he stood and walked over to Kanata. "Let's go over the rules, my fellow man." Kanata rolled his eyes at the terminology, which Seiya addressed him as, as Seiya handed him a map of the race. Kanata took it, opening it, and looked it over as Seiya continued, "At each check point there will be a red, or blue, rag draped on a tree, bush, or something or other. I will be collecting the blue ones, you the red. There are a total of four rags for the both of us. Time limit is until sundown.

"Rules are as followed: (1) you cannot get help from the outside, (2) you cannot use your horse to swim across the river, (3) you cannot use your horse from that point on, and (4) you are permitted to use your weapons, but you cannot use them to harm the opposing challenger." Seiya held out his head to shake on it. "Deal?"

Kanata folded the map, tucking it into his pocket. He shook Seiya's hand. "Deal." He agreed with seriousness in his voice.

The two men turned to mount his own horse. As Seiya mounted and turned his horse toward the starting line, he spoke, riding passed Kanata, "Oh, that's right. I forgot. The finishing line is a field with a windmill just east of the ravine."

Kanata had mounted his horse and joined Seiya at the starting line. Santa came over to them with a red flag in his hand. "On your marks," Santa started. "Get set." The horse snorted as the men waited for the final word. "Go!" Santa shouted waving the flag and being careful as to not be run over by the two horses. Seiya and Kanata took off toward the forest, leaving a trail of dust behind them. They entered the forest, neck and neck. Soon, they drifted farther and father apart. Kanata led his horse up a step, narrow path. The path led in the same direction as Seiya, but only it was faster than Seiya's way. Kanata could see Seiya below him, and soon Seiya was far behind him.

Kanata looked ahead. After an hour or two of riding, Kanata had finally begun to reach the top of the mountain. Seiya rode up the mountaintop, coming from the opposite side as Kanata. Kanata was shocked to see him arrive at the same time, but still he pressed onward. Kanata could see the rags of red and blue draped over a fairly low tree branch. He rode underneath it and pulled the red rag off the branch; then the horse continued canter down the mountain as Seiya rode up behind him, grabbing the blue rag off the branch.

The horses slid down the down of the mountain, occasionally jumping over a fallen tree or large rock. Once the horses were on flat ground, they broke out into a stronger, swifter run. Both men could see, passed the trees, the river up ahead.

Sunlight made its way through the window in a circular stone building. The random rays of light fell upon the face of a young woman. Miyu opened her eyes and looked at the averted ceiling. She sat up on her mat made out of straw. _"Where am I?"_ She thought as she looked around and saw that she was on a platform that was at least two stories high. There was a pole standing in the center of the circular room. Large gears were attached to it like the building was one giant machine. Everything was made out of wood, except the building's wall fashioned out of stone.

She looked at the wooden platform, which she sat upon, and the straw mat. She saw that someone had left her a small bowl of water and a small loaf of bread. She reached for the bowl of water as she heard the rattling of chains. She looked down at her wrists and saw metal bands around her wrists with chains hooked to the bands and ultimately the wall. She pulled at them frightfully, trying to break free. But alas, it was futile. She sighed as she let her arms fall to her side. She gather her legs in her arms, holding her skirts to her legs, and rested her chin on her knees. She was trapped; she was a captive. She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears of fright. However, one lone tear broke loose and rolled down her cheek.

They both could see the river clearly as Kanata and Seiya rode through the forest toward the river. Seiya and his horse broke free of the forest's grasp and galloped onto the bank. He quickly dismounted and ran into the knee-deep water. The current was swift, but gentle compared to a normal day.

Kanata and his horse galloped out of the forest and he dismounted, running into the water. Seiya, however, was already swimming in the deeper part of the river. Kanata hurriedly swam into the deeper water, making his way across the river.

As the current grew stronger, Kanata and Seiya were pushed a ways downstream. However, they were quickly approaching the other shore. Once they had reached the shore, they both bolted out of the water and over to the bush where two rags––red and blue––were draped over the branches. Seiya grabbed the blue rag as Kanata, who was right behind him, grabbed the red, adding them to their collection.

Seiya firmly grabbed the rocks on the cliff before them. He pulled himself up to another rock and he began to climb up the cliff. Kanata started to climb right behind him.

_Clang!_ Chains clanged against the wall as Miyu groaned she pulled again at the chains. Alas, she stopped, panting heavily. She had been struggling against those chains for a long time. She slumped against the wall, watching the stream of light from the window as it was cast down on the floor and the pole. Every few seconds, something would pass over the window, blocking the light. The images blurred as the tears began to well up again in her eyes. And this time, she let them fall. _"Mama, Papa, please save me, please. I'm so afraid, Kanata…."_

Kanata looked up ahead of him. He still had a long way to go for he was only halfway up the cliff. He could see Seiya only a meter or two head of him. He pulled himself unto a ledge and stood up. Though he was tired, he still pressed forward. He had to rescue Miyu. He just had to.

Seiya grabbed a hold of a small tree that was growing on another ledge on the side of the cliff, and he hoisted himself up. He stood and looked back down at Kanata who was starting to scale the wall of rock underneath his feet. "Looking tired, I see." Seiya called out to him.

"I see that you're looking like a arrogant jerk!" Kanata hollered up at him.

Seiya only chuckled at the small fun. Then a surprised looked came over his face as he said, "Oh, that's right." Kanata stopped climbing and looked up at him. "I told you what would happen if _you_ won, but I forgot to tell you what would happen if _I_ won."

"Which _is_?" Kanata asked, hoping that he would hurry up and tell him.

"If I win," Seiya smirked, "our dear, little princess will become _my bride_."

Kanata's face grew horrid. He snapped his head up at Seiya and narrowed his eyes up at him. "You bastard! That's not what we agreed on!"

Seiya waved a finger in front of his face. "I never told you what would happen if I won, and now I have." Then he turned and finished climbing the cliff.

Kanata, with a bit more energy, continued to climb up the cliff as well. He reached the top only seconds after Seiya. He sprinted over to a low tree branch where a red rag was hung. He snatched it and chase after Seiya into the forest, dodging trees and their branches, and leaping over fallen trees, roots, and rocks. All the while, he kept a close eye on Seiya and ran only a few meters behind him.

However, somehow he lost track of him. He only looked down at the ground for a split second, but it only took that long for him to lose track of Seiya for when he looked up, Seiya was out of sight. Kanata looked ahead and saw that the trees of the forest were thinning out. Soon, he ran out of the forest and into a small clearing. The clearing abruptly ended forming a ravine. An old wooden suspension bridge was drawn over the ravine, connecting the two sides.

Seiya was halfway across the bridge. He stopped and looked back at Kanata. Once he had seen Kanata, he bolted across the bridge. His actions made the bridge wobble and bounce.

Kanata chased after him onto the bouncing bridge, sprinting at a tremendous speed. Hastily, he made it halfway across the bridge to where Seiya had once been standing.

Seiya, on the other hand, was already on the other side of the bridge. He bent over and pick up a bow and arrow. He loaded the arrow in place and aimed. He released the arrow and it flew passed Kanata. Kanata, shocked, ducked and the arrow flew, striking the pole on the other side. The arrow struck the rope tied to the pole and the rope began to rip. Kanata looked desperately at Seiya. "You cheater!" He shouted as he grabbed onto the rope railing. The rope on the pole slowly snapped and the bridge tilted to the left. Kanata, holding onto the railing, started to run across the broken bridge as fast as he was allowed.

Seiya drew back his bow––arrow in place––and aimed at the other pole. He let the arrow fly into the air, striking the other pole and its rope. The rope began to rip and soon it snapped loose; that end of the bridge began to fall.

Kanata acted quick and grabbed onto the boards of the floor of the bridge. The whole bridge began to fall and soon it slammed against the wall of the ravine as only the ropes tied to the poles above him were holding it. He grunted and flinched at the strong impact of hitting the wall. He looked above him to see Seiya looking down at him. Seiya gave him a mocking smile and said, "All's fair in love and war!" Then Seiya turned on his heels and ran into the forest.

Kanata gave a puzzling look to no one at all. He was confused at Seiya's words. He knew what Seiya meant. But as to _why_ Seiya had said them, Kanata had no clue. He shook his head and began to pull himself up the broken bridge.

After a while of pulling himself up, he finally made it to the top. He pulled himself onto the dirt. He looked and saw the red rag draped over the pole of the bridge. He grabbed it and raced into the forest.

Seiya was nowhere in sight. All Kanata could see, as he ran, was trees, rocks, logs, and plants. He ran headstrong, through the forest, keeping his eyes pealed for a clearing, or even Seiya himself. As he ran, he caught his foot on a root and fell face first into the dirt, skidding and rolling down a steep decline. Once he had stopped rolling, he quickly stood up, wiping the sweat and dirt from his brow, as he immediately sprung forward, running through the forest once again. He could see it. The trees were thinning out into a cleared part of the forest.

Dark storm clouds gathered into the sky. The fresh scent of rain was thick in the air. A strong wind picked up, blowing the blades of a windmill, along with the branches of tress and the high grasses in a spacious clearing.

Kanata ran out of the cluster of trees into the high grass. He looked straight at Seiya who sat on a boulder. Seiya watched him with a smirk as Kanata held his four red rags into the air and let them go with the wind. The rags flew into the air never to be seen again. Seiya mimicked his action and the blue rags flew away with the wind. Kanata never watched a single rag fly nor did he look at any movement. He only stared into Seiya's eyes.

Seiya smirked, breathing out a laugh, and looked at him as well. Confidence filled his face. "It seems that I have won."

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: THE DUEL


	22. The Duel

**AN:** hello to everyone! I just have to let you know that Once Upon A Time will be put on hold for a while. However, I will update until the end of May (I believe) but this is only until I can write more to this story. With school and such (ex. my orginal story) I have been very very busy. There's just not enough hours in a day to write to BOTH Once Upon A Time and my orginal story. But once summer comes, I should have a bit more time to write. (Yay!) Oh, just you let you guys know, I have written up to the beginning of chapter 29.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this suspense-filled chapter! Thanks to all that review!

**NEXT UPDATE:** THURSDAY MAY 21, 2009

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: THE DUEL

Thunder rumbled throughout the sky. The clouds were black and thick, ready to let the water, which they were holding, fall. Lightning sparked inside the clouds as the bolts tried to reach the ground. A stray bolt of lightning fell to the ground, striking a dry bush and some grass near the lone windmill. Smoke arose from the spot, which had been struck, as the flames began to grow.

"It seems that I have won." Seiya told Kanata.

Kanata glared at him, drawing him sword. "It's not over yet!" He proclaimed, whipping his sword toward Seiya.

Seiya quickly drew out his sword and blocked Kanata's attack as thunder crashed. Both men leaned into his own sword, fighting for dominance. The blades slid and the men drew back. Kanata retreated a step back and declared, "The winner of this match will get Miyu!"

"Agreed!" Seiya approved, swinging his sword at Kanata. The two swords met together, clashing and clanging.

A crack of thunder sounded as a strong wind blew in the building. Blonde hair whipped against Miyu's face. She shivered in fear as lightning flashed and the light poured into the dark, shady room. She sighed frightfully. Her heart was racing. She was terribly afraid. She breathed in a quick breath, holding back her tears. _"I really wish to see Kanata right now. I don't care if he makes fun of me, I just want to see him!"_

The swords clashed again and again. Seiya swung at Kanata's neck, however, Kanata ducked, kicking Seiya legs out from underneath him. Seiya fell into the grass and onto the dirt. Kanata lunched forward, going to plunge the sword into Seiya's throat. Seiya flinched at his action. Fortunately, the sword only dug into the dirt, cutting a lock of blonde hair.

"Where is she, Yaboshi?" Kanata demanded through clenched teeth.

He looked up at Kanata with narrow eyes, mocking his very words. "Would you be so kind as to clarify exactly who?"

Kanata, impatiently, pulled the sword out from the earth and placed it close up to Seiya's neck, threatening to cut off his head. "Where is Miyu?" He asked again, rage and hatred in his eyes.

Seiya drew a shaky breath, but then suddenly, he kicked Kanata off of himself. Kanata flew back a bit with a groan. Seiya swiftly stood to his feet. He looked at Kanata, cunningly, and said, as he examined the blade of his sword, "You will know only _after_ you defeat me."

Kanata stood up, running toward him at full speed, and swung his sword with a raging cry.

Seiya threw up the blade of his sword to block Kanata's attack as he fought back. "I've seen you've gotten serious." He noted.

"Shut up and go to hell!" Kanata told him. He was putting his all into this battle. He was not going to let this scum take her.

Thunder cracked, like a whip, as the two blades clanged against each other in a slashing manner. A drop of rain fell from the sky, falling onto the dry, dusty dirt and damping it. More and more thick raindrops fell from the sky, soaking everything and everybody in its path.

Miyu could feel the mist of the rain as the strong wind blew some rain in through the cracks of the building that she was in. She could smell something odd. It smelled like smoke! She stood to her feet and looked down below her. She could see the smoke and flames growing and rising.

"Fire!" She gasped out softly. She looked around. There was no way of escape! Especially not with her chained to the wall like how she was. "Help!" She shouted. "Help! Someone please!" She coughed as the smoke began to grow thicker and the flames began to make their way toward her. "H-Help!"

The flames reached the wooden platform that she was on. She screamed in terror.

Kanata leapt forward, slicing his sword across Seiya's arm. Seiya winced as blood formed along the long slice on his forearm. Seiya, however, did not give up and swung his sword at Kanata.

Kanata blocked it with his sword. With a flick of his wrist, Kanata knocked Seiya's sword out of his hand. The sword flew into the sir until it plummeted into the muddy ground. "I'll ask you one more time, where is Miyu?" He asked, pointing the sword close to Seiya's throat.

Seiya half-heartily smiled. He threw his hands into the air. "Mercy! You win. I'll tell you." He turned around as Kanata put his sword into his sheath. Seiya's eyes fell upon the sight of a burning windmill. His eyes grew wide as he gasped at the sight.

"Where is she, Yaboshi?" Kanata asked, growing impatient.

"She––She's locked in there." He told Kanata, as he was practically speechless, and he pointed a finger at the windmill engulfed by flames.

Kanata cursed him. "You're a dead man, Yaboshi!" He shouted as he ran pass him.

"Help!!" Miyu screamed with all her soul. She cough violently as she had inhaled a large about of smoke. She pulled away from the wall with all her might, but her feminine strength was not enough to break free of the chains. She winced as the metal had begun to cut into her wrists. She stopped and looked around desperately. _"Kanata, help!" _She silently begged.

She looked at the growing flames. They were all around her and quickly approaching her. A little flame leapt onto the straw mat and quickly began to burn away the straw. A burning board fell loose from the platform and landed on the ground. It was only a matter of time before she would die.

Pieces of burning wood flew in from the door. Kanata jumped in through the broken door, shielding himself from the flames with his arms. He looked around at the firry furnace that the inside of the windmill had become. The hot flames jumped toward him as if he was in Hell itself. "Miyu!" He called, looking for her. He coughed a bit from the thickness of the smoke.

Miyu's ears perked up at the sound of his voice. "Kanata?" She called. "K-Kanata!" She shouted with difficulty, and coughed again.

Kanata heard her voice and searched for her. He spotted her on the platform above and straight across him.

The flames were eating away at the wood fast. A beam was covered with them. Suddenly, the beam had enough of the hungry flames and fell loose, right on top of Miyu. The beamed tapped her against the floor of the platform. She screamed in pain and agony at the weight of beam and the hot burns from the flames.

Kanata, worryingly, ran to the staircase only a little ways away from her and climbed up it. It too was starting to be eaten by the hungry, immortal flames. Once he reached the platform, he rushed over to her and tossed the burning piece of beam away from her, burning his hands a bit "Miyu, are you all right?"

She groaned his name and he noticed the chains around her wrists. He drew his sword and hacked at the piece of metal. It finally gave away and she was free. He bent over and asked, "Miyu, are you all right?" When she didn't answer, he yelled, "Damnit, answer me, Miyu!"

She mumbled something. Her eyes slowly blinked opened as she was loosing consciousness. He put his sword back into its sheath and picked her up. "Kana…ta." He heard her whisper.

"Hold on, Miyu. I'm going to get you out of this." He told her and ran over to the staircase, dodging holes, flames, and fallen pieces of wood. He stopped at the top to see that a sea of red flames had engulfed the staircase. He looked around for another escape as he swore.

He saw a window on the other side of the platform. He rushed over to it as fast as he could, while carrying Miyu and while dodging holes, flames, and fallen pieces of wood. The window was leveled with him. He looked out of the rain stained pane and saw the clearing. He was up too high to jump. Hope was lost.

Suddenly, a burning blade slowly moved passed the window. His eyes lit up and shattered the window with his elbow, cutting his arm slightly by the glass, but he didn't care. He had to get Miyu and himself out of there.

He leaned against the side of the window as the wind blew the rain onto them. Fresh air filled his lungs, clearing some of the smoke out of them. He leaned against he side of the window, tightly holding onto Miyu's body. He knew that this was a risky chance, but a chance that he was willing to take. Another blade began to roll by. He jumped from the ledge and grabbed onto the blade of the windmill.

Soon the blade came close to the ground and he let go. He fell to the earth, shielding Miyu with his own body. He landed into the mud on his back. He sat up and called her name. She didn't answer and pain struck his heart.

The heavy rain drenched them both as they sat there. Miyu let out soft groan and groggily opened her eyes. "Ka…na…ta."

Relief filled his heart. "Are you all right, Miyu? Does anything hurt?" He asked, looking down at her intensely.

"My back hurts." She mumbled feebly. She smiled, however, and looked up at him. "I'm glad you came, Kanata." She closed her eyes as she fainted from complete exhaustion.

Seiya ran over to them, his boots squishing into the mud. "Boy, am I glad to see that the princess is all right! Good job, Kanata!"

Kanata stood to his feet with Miyu draped in his arms. He glared at Seiya with a cold, bitter glare. "Do you _think_ that she's all right? Look at her! Do you have any idea how much danger she was in? She could have _died_ in there, and it's all your fault!"

Seiya froze, not really knowing what to say. Kanata was exactly right.

"I swear, Yaboshi," Kanata continued with just anger, "if she had died, you wouldn't standing there right now."

Seiya gasped deeply, realizing his straightforward, foolish actions, and fell to his knees. "I am so sorry!" He apologized over and over.

"Stand up!" Kanata snapped the command. Seiya stood up and looked at him with sorrow and fear. ""Go to the palace an retrieve a carriage and help."

"Yes!" He agreed and rushed off into the forest.

Kanata was exhausted. Anyone could clearly see that. However, he walked toward the forest and entered the forest in hope to find shelter from the rain. He found a large tree that grew over some large rocks. There was enough space between the rocks, ground, and tree to hid beneath. He ducked his head and crouched underneath it, cradling Miyu in his arms.

Miyu whimpered in pain and knitted her eyebrows together. "It'll be all right, Miyu. Help is on the way."

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: THE NEWS


	23. The News

**AN:** okay, i'm soooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I totally forgot! Plus, my dumb dog did something super gross! He peed on my laptop and now some of the keys don't work. (Don't worry I cleaned it up really good. & I sprayed tons of Lysol on it.) But still, it really sucks. I can't use the letter "A" or the Delete button and some others. Right now i'm borrowing my dad's and I somehow managed to sign into my email and send this document to myself so that I can write this author's note. (Yeah, it was really hard considering that all my email addresses have the letter A in them.) but yeah, I might get a new one. we'll see. okay. that's all for now! until next time. enjoy~!

**NEXT UPDATE:** THURSDAY MAY 28 2009

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: THE NEWS

Brown eyes watched with concern and worry as Miyu lay in her bed. Her nurses were busy about, practically running into Kanata, as they hurried about and treated Miyu's wounds with moss soaked with sticky, gooey honey.

Kanata gripped the pole of bed with a hand wrapped with white bandages. His minor wounds had also been tended to. He watched her flinch at the stings of the honey-covered moss on her burns, as she lay, not completely conscious.

He quickly turned on his heels with a determined appearance, practically knocking into Aya, who almost dropped a basin of water. Water splashed up, sprinkling the poor girl's face. He didn't even bother to apologize as he briskly walked toward the door. He walked down the many dark halls, lit by candles placed ledges along the walls, of the palace.

Some light poured in from the window at the end of the hall. The windowpane cried tears of rain as the rain still continued to pour from the dark, melancholy clouds. Kanata quickly passed by the window as he turned the corner, barely even taking notice of the window, and made his way down a narrow, spiral case of stairs.

He entered a damp, cold level of the palace. It smelled of mildew, stench, and dung. He felt pity for the guard standing at the doorway of the room. The guard saluted him and Kanata gave him a nod. He told the guard his purpose for being down here.

The guard nodded and walked farther into the room, withdrawing a large ring of keys. He flipped through each key as he walked.

Kanata followed and looked at the metal bars, forming jailed cells. He looked for one man only.

The guard stopped and so did Kanata. Kanata spotted the man he searched for: The man was in the cell, sixth in and on the left. The man was Seiya Yaboshi. The guard opened the cell door. Kanata walked inside the damp, filthy cell.

Seiya sat on a wooden board that was chained to the wall to act as a bench. Both his ankles and his wrists were bound with metal chains to keep him inside the cell. He looked up at Kanata with a face full of shock, worry, and sorrow all at the same time. He stood up and said, "Kanata, I'm so sorry––"

A punch was thrown across his face. He fell to the ground and cupped his cheek. Kanata cracked his knuckles as Seiya muttered, "I guess I deserved that," as blood began to tickly down his nose.

Kanata reached down and picked Seiya up from the collar of his shirt. He brought him close to his own face and said sternly, "No, I should kill you for what you have down to Miyu and to the crown!"

Seiya gagged and scrunched up his face. "I'm––I'm s-sorry!" He managed to choke out.

Kanata scoffed at Seiya's pathetic plea. He let go of Seiya's collar and at once Seiya's body hit the ground. Seiya immediately put his hands to his neck as he coughed and tried to breath easy. "I'll let the King decide what he should do to you."

Seiya looked back up at him from his crumpled position on the damp, stone floor. "I really didn't mean any harm! Please forgive me!"

Kanata glared at him, cold and hard. "Go ask forgiveness of Miyu and of the King and Queen." He turned on his heels and walked out the door of the cell. The guard let the door swing shut and he locked the door.

Seiya heard the heavy footsteps of the guard as the guard walked away. He wiped the blood away from his nose. He looked down at the stone floor and saw his reflection in a small puddle on the floor. He looked at himself bitterly, hating himself for what he had done.

A pair of green eyes opened slowly and looked around the room groggily. Miyu blinked and saw Aya standing next to her as Aya remarked that the princess had awaken. Miyu looked from Aya to Kanata, who stood to her right, as he held onto the end pole of her bed. He took a few steps forward, letting go of the pole. Miyu gave him a weak smile. "You came to save me," speaking the words in a questioning matter.

He let his breath go and rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I, idiot?"

Aya gapped at Sir Kanata's terminology in which he used to address the princess, but she pressed into it no further.

Miyu laughed weakly, feeling her strength leave her. "Thank you," she spoke in a tender voice.

Kanata bit his lip gently and smiled at her. "You're welcome," he bowed his head slightly to show Aya that he did indeed knew how to treat the princess. Aya noticed his action and smiled sheepishly, leaving the room with the basin.

Miyu looked down at her arms as Aya left the two alone in the room. She saw the long, white bandages wrapped around her arms, and guessed that more of her skin was bandaged. Miyu, waking up a bit, became aware of the bandages wrapped around _his_ arms. "You're hurt?" She questioned.

He was a bit surprised at her question, not realizing what she was talking about. Then he looked down at his arms and saw the bandages. "Oh, theses? They're absolutely nothing." He looked up to see that she was giving him a look like she didn't believe him. "_I_ should be the one to ask if _you're_ all right," he corrected.

She sighed, letting her questioning look go. "My back is sore, but other than that I'm just fine." She told him, rather proud.

"I'm glad to hear that." He looked into her eyes and saw the exhaustion behind them. "You really should get some rest."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Rest, sm-est!" She told him stubbornly, her nose pointed to the ceiling. She looked at him again, sincerely. "I thought I was never going to see you, or my family, ever again." Her eyes watered, blurring her vision at bit.

He placed a hand over her half-bandaged hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth over a section of the back of her hand. "It's all right now. You'll see your parents soon. I won't leave you."

She sniffled. She looked away from him, then back at him. Away; then back. Away; then back, until they're eyes met. She rubbed her lips together, then nibbled on her bottom one, sniffling again. She swallowed hard. "Thanks," she told him.

A knock was rapped onto the wood of the door. Kanata let go of Miyu's hand and turned to the door as it opened. There in the doorway stood Santa. "The trial is about to begin." Santa informed him. "The king requested that you come now."

"I understand." Kanata said and walked toward the door.

"Kanata," Miyu called and he stopped. He turned around and looked at her with wondering eyes. "Whose trial is it?"

He only smiled, giving her a look that told her that he'll tell her later, and then, with a slight bow, he left the room, closing the door quietly and joining Santa in the hall. The two of them walked toward the throne room.

"Damn you, Kanata." Miyu muttered under her breath. _"After he says he wasn't going to leave too."_ She bitterly thought.

Aya returned into the room––a tray with a ceramic pitcher and a glass. "Your Highness, would you like some water?"

"I would. Thank you, Aya." Miyu told her, giving her lady-in-waiting a small smile. Aya, after setting the ray on the bedside table, poured some water into a glass. She handed the glass to Miyu. Miyu took a sip. "What's all this about a trial?" She asked, hoping that Aya would know something about it.

Aya's expression grew a bit pitiful, yet sad, and said, "The trail is for Seiya Yaboshi for kidnapping you, Princess, and putting you into danger."

Miyu looked at Aya flabbergasted.

"The criminal, Seiya Yaboshi, is accused for the following charges: kidnapping and intentional harm to the crown." The royal chancellor announced to the people in the throne room. A murmur arose in the room as King Yuu and Kanata, who stood next to the king's throne, spoke nether a word, nor showed any emotion.

Once the murmur had gone on for long enough and once the chancellor sat (in a seat lower than the king's) next to the king, King Yuu banged the end of his royal scepter on the floor. "That is enough! Have the accused come forward."

Two guards forcefully dragged Seiya, each with a strong grip around one of his biceps, up the carpet that was laid out before the king. Seiya looked up at the king, Kanata, and the chancellor with respectful fear. He bowed his head in disgrace as the king looked down at him sternly with a poised face.

"Seiya Yaboshi, from the Providence of Sharaku," the king spoke in a clear voice in the dead silent room, "you, first, kidnapped my daughter; then you promised me that she would be returned to me unharmed. You even told Sir Kanata, here, that if he was to loose my daughter, the royal princess, was to become you're bride!"

A murmur was heard about the room.

Seiya immediately began to explain himself, "Your Majesty, I never really meant that! I was only trying to annoy Sir Kanata, you see––"

The guard to Seiya's left pushed him to the ground. "Silence, prisoner! You can only speak when aloud to!"

"That's enough, Riener!" King Yuu snapped. The guard bowed his head and took a step back as the murmurs died down. King Yuu looked down upon Seiya and continued, "You promised my daughter would be safely returned to me. How do you explain the condition in which you brought her to me?!"

Seiya, on his hands and knees, bowed before the king. "Your Majesty, I am truly sorry! I indeed was going to return her to you, safe and sound, as I promised. It was unseen that the windmill I had placed her in would have caught on fire! I had no idea," he looked up at the king with truthful eyes, "I really had no intention of hurting her!"

Kanata took a step forward. "No intention?" He repeated. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, for interrupting," he looked at the king as the king nodded for him to continue, "please explain the reason for chaining our princess to the walls of the windmill. For trapping her inside that dangerous place!"

Another murmur swept threw the throne room.

"Silence!" King Yuu yelled as he stood from his throne. He looked down at Seiya shaken at the words of the knight. "Is this true?" He asked Seiya.

Seiya hung his head. "Yes." He said in remorse.

The murmurs and gasps grew louder. King Yuu looked down at Seiya in rage. "I declare that the prisoner, Seiya Yaboshi of our Providence Sharaku, be hung in the gallows at sunrise!" Then he slammed the end of his royal scepter on floor. The murmurs immediately stopped.

Seiya looked up at the king; his face full of fright and anxiety.

Miyu, dressed in her nightgown with a long silk, lavender robe thrown over, limped into the room. "Father! Please wait!" She called as Aya chased after her calling her title.

Kanata looked over at her confused. _"She's supposed to be in bed!"_ He rushed over to her. "Miyu!" She stumbled a bit and he helped her stand up properly. "What are you doing out of bed?" He demanded.

She ignored his questioned and looked at her father. "Please, father, do not kill him."

"Why shouldn't I, Miyu?" King Yuu asked.

"He's got a point." Kanata told her. "He put you're life in danger," he looked over at Seiya, shooting the chained man a glare, "all for some stupid game."

Seiya took a few steps toward Miyu and Kanata, but was quickly drawn back by the guards. "Please, forgive me, Your Highness! I'm really sorry!"

"See, father! This man has done wrong, but he really had no intentions of harming me!" Miyu explained. "The storm; the lightning; the fire. It was all a coincidence!" The murmur about the room grew louder. Miyu turned toward Seiya. She looked at him gently. "I forgive you." She told him.

"Thank you," Seiya told her as relief swept through him.

Kanata baffled, looked from Seiya to Miyu. "He almost killed you, you know? And just you're going to forgive him?" He asked her.

She looked up at him. "It was you're fault to begin with. If only you would have excepted his challenge in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"But I didn't know that this man was such a fool that he would kidnap you!" Kanata argued back.

"See," Miyu said with a look of triumph of her face, "Seiya didn't know about the storm. Or the lightning. Or the fire."

"She does have a point," Seiya told Kanata with a matter-of-fact look.

Kanata glared at him.

"That is enough!" King Yuu shouted. The room grew silent. He looked around the room and began, "Now," but he didn't get to finish his second for her was cut off by the doors flying open.

A young woman with shoulder-length brown hair, dressed as a warrior with a sword by her side, marched into the room, her dark green cape flowing behind her legs. She kneeled before the king. "Forgive him for intruding, Your Majesty," she said, keeping her head bowed "I'm Rui Yaboshi, from the Providence of Sharaku. I'm here on the behalf of my younger brother, Seiya Yaboshi." She shot a glare over at her little brother.

Seiya gulped, growing pale.

Rui continued, "I have heard what my brother has done to our princess. I have come to ask for your forgiveness. I've brought gifts––peace offerings. They are in the palace courtyards as I speak."

"You may raise you're head," King Yuu instructed.

Rui raised her head. "Please forgive us, You Highness. My brother actions were foolish and disrespectable."

"Indeed they were," the king agreed.

"But please, Your Highness, please spare his life." Rui bowed her head once again.

King Yuu looked from the bowed Rui before him over to his daughter's pleading eyes as Kanata helped her stand. King Yuu took in a deep breath and let it go in big sigh. "Since, my daughter forgives the man––Seiya Yaboshi––responsible for harming her. I guess I will release my degree of killing him. Instead, he is to become a warrior to the crown and he, and his descends, are to serve the king, and the future kings, in whatever task is asked.

"He is to protect the royalty and even give up his own life to protect one of them." The king looked at Seiya, who now kneeled before him, and asked, "Agreed?"

"Yes, sire! Thank you greatly, Your Highness!" Seiya agreed and bowed before him.

"Release him," King Yuu ordered.

The guard, Reiner, unlocked the chains. As the chains were removed, Seiya rubbed his wrists.

"Your Majesty," Rui spoke once again.

"You may speak," the king told her.

"I have urgent news from the governor of Sharaku." She looked up at the king. "Trouble is brewing in the west. It has already struck the Western part of the Continent and it is starting to reach the boarders of the Eastern side. The Providences of Sharaku, Omus, and others have already been struck with rebellion.

"Many battles have taken place on the boarders of the Great Dividing River; killing numbers of innocent people; stealing land, crops, and animals; even burning down the main cities of the smaller providences."

"Do you know who is behind all this?" King Yuu asked.

"It started with some groups of thieves. They made their way through our homeland. But the number of thieves keeps multiplying. The strange part is that they're different each time. Some were from the Nation of Galsen, others from providences of Galsen. They never have the same leader; each group has their own personal leader. My theory is that _someone_ is sending them."

_"And that someone is from Galsen?"_ Kanata thought, letting Miyu lean up against him.

"It's just as I feared," King Yuu said grimly as he sat down in his throne, placing a hand to his chin in thought. "The same has been happening in Lidithium as well."

"Evil is coming." Rui stated like a warning.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: THE ARGUMENT


	24. The Argument

**AN:** hello everyone! there's not much to say, but thanks to you all who reviewed! i just love reading your thoughts. enjoy!

**NEXT UPDATE:** THURSDAY JUNE 4 2009!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: THE ARGUMENT

A few days had passed since Seiya's trial. Rui and Seiya were given a place to stay in the place as Rui worked out the arrangement for soldiers to take care of the rebellions in the western areas of Lidithium. "If we send troops here," Rui pointed to the eastern boarders of the Great Dividing River on the map that was spread out before them on a table, "we should be able to stop any invading thieves or troops."

"I like how you think, Miss Yaboshi," King Yuu commented, agreeing to her idea.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Rui said.

The sun peaked over the horizon, lighting the world a bit. The birds twittered about gathering food. Some rabbits awoke from their slumber. A butterfly landed on a pink and white flower, covered with fresh dew, which was in the garden of the palace.

Soldiers––knights of the Kingdom Lidithium––gathered about outside of the palace. Some helped loading crates of supplies into wagons; others prepared horses. A lone solider cleaned the blade of his sword.

One soldier, who helped loading crates into the wagons, stole an apple from a crate. He took a large bit out of the apple, enjoying its sweet juice. A commander caught him and yelled at him, "What are you doing?! Get back to work!"

The solider dropped the apple and went back to work.

Kanata watched the soldiers from a window of the palace. His forehead and forearm pressed upon the glass.

"Kanata," Miyu called him, "did you hear me?"

Kanata turned around, removing his arm away from the glass. "Huh?" He looked at her confused and a bit startled. "No, I didn't."

Miyu sighed, rolling her eyes. "I asked if we could outside today."

It was his turn to sigh. "Miyu, I've told you. It's way too dangerous to go outside, especially in your condition. You're still recovering from your burns." Miyu looked down at the ground and rubbed the bandages on her arm subconsciously, as Kanata continued, "I'll take you once the danger lightens up and you are fully recovered."

She looked at him, pouting. "Please, Kanata! Can't we go today?"

"I told you. No."

She turned on her heels, facing her bed away from him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Stupid," she muttered quiet enough so that he wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately for her, he did indeed catch her name-calling. He raised an eyebrow and took a few steps away from the window, over to her. "What did you just call me?" He asked.

She spun around, pinning her arms to her sides and bunching her skirts in her fists. "You're stupid!" She shouted, furrowing her eyebrows together.

He marched up to her, putting his face in front of hers and asked coldly, "Oh, is that what you call the man who saved your life?" He asked, his eyes swirling with anger and a hint of disappointment.

She gasped, realizing her selfish actions. She fell back onto her bed, startled. She was completely speechless.

He grew frustrated and annoyed at her actions and choice not to speak. He marched passed her bed, making his way to the door. "Good day, _Princess_."

Miyu heard the door open and slam shut as he left. She lay back on her bed, rolled to her side, and buried her face into her pillow. "Idiot," she mumbled into her pillow to herself, "you're the one who's stupid."

Kanata ripped open his door, walked into his room, and slammed the door shut. He stomped to his bed and lay down.

"Oh, good morning," a voice said with a matter-of-factly tone in his voice.

Kanata strained his neck to look at the door to see Seiya, leaning against the doorframe. "What are _you_ doing in here?" Kanata asked, as he laid his head back on his pillow.

"What's with the long face?" Seiya asked, closing the door and inviting himself into the room.

Kanata neither answered him, nor did he look at him.

Seiya smirked as he pieced two-and-two together. "Oh, I see," he said, walking over to Kanata's bed and sitting on the edge of it, "something happened between you and Miyu."

"What?" He gasped, sitting up straight. He looked away, guilty. Seiya was on the right track. "You have no idea what you are talking about," Kanata remarked.

"Oh, trust me. I've been around you two for about three weeks now, and I know a thing or two about you guys. So," he changed the tone in his voice from confident to sweet, "want to talk about it?"

"No," came Kanata's bitter reply.

Seiya shrugged. "Well, talking about your problems will relieve stress. And _I _know full well that you are under a lot of stress."

Kanata had enough. He couldn't stand any more aggravation. He stood, snapping his head toward Seiya, and he gave Seiya a bitter glare. "Of course, _you_ would know!" Kanata shouted, throwing a book at Seiya. Seiya ducked and the book landed on the floor behind him with its pages open, as Kanata continued, "You are the one who caused it all! You almost killed her and she's too dense to realize it! And does she even think about her recovery from it all? No! Instead she wants to go out and play!" He mimicked the word play in a girly voice. He lashed out his anger in name-calling, "That immature, little idiot!"

Seiya didn't reply at first. Instead he gave Kanata a sly grin; then said, "I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"

Kanata sat back on his bed, avoiding eye contact with Seiya. "Shut up." He told Seiya, quite pathetically.

Seiya gave up trying to talk with him. He turned to leave, but the open book on the floor interested him. He bent over and picked it up. He flipped through the pages. It wasn't an average book. It was a journal of some sort. Each page had a sketch or pressed plant and many, many words neatly scribbled down on the page. "What type of book it this?" Seiya asked, gesturing the book toward Kanata and flipping over to another page. "_Helianthus annuus._"

Kanata jumped out from the bed. That man was reading his mother's journal! He rushed over to Seiya and ripped the book out of Seiya's grasp. "Not one that you should be look at." With those, bitter, harsh words, he walked toward the door.

Miyu walked passed the door for what seemed like the hundredth time. She really wanted to apologize to Kanata, but her courage level was weak. She took a deep breath and faced the wooden door. She raised a fist to knock, but as she let her breath go, she let her hand fall back to her side, shaking her head. She, once again, returned to pacing in front of the door.

She felt just terrible for being such a spoiled brat. He was only trying to help her. And she only saw the negative side of everything. She only saw him wanting to keep her locked inside the palace like the rest of humanity. She sighed again, facing the door. She swallowed hard as she raised her hand to knock. However, she didn't even get to touch the wood of the door, for the door opened up. Miyu's eyes grew wide as the door's opener appeared before her.

Seiya looked a bit shocked as Miyu, all ready to knock on the door, stood in the hall. He smiled at her. "Hello."

Miyu quickly put her hand to her side. "Hell––Hello!." She peered into the room. "Is Kanata here?"

Seiya shook his head. "No; he left about five minutes ago. He was pretty angry."

Remorse struck Miyu's heart. "Oh, it's all my fault! I'm such an idiot!" She cried falling back into one of the benches in the hall.

"No, no, my dear princess, why do you say that?" Seiya asked, as he shut the door behind himself, walking over to her.

"Oh, if only I wasn't so self-centered! If only I wasn't so stupid!"

"No, Your Highness," Seiya spoke with gentleness, "you are not stupid or self-centered. Kanata… well, he just can be a bit dense at times."

She looked up at him, puzzled. "What to you mean/?" Why was Kanata dense. And for was reason would he be?

He gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll know soon enough."

Miyu stared at the ground for a short while; then, an idea struck her. She snapped her head up and looked at Seiya. "Seiya, would you please, be so kind, as to help me find him?"

"Seiya gave her a smile and gave her a small bow. "I would be honored."

Miyu and Seiya searched high and low for Sir Kanata. However, no one had seen him, and both Seiya and Princess Miyu couldn't find him.

Miyu was now walking outside. She spotted Seiya, standing out by the stables. She sprinted over to him and asked, "Did you find him?"

Seiya shook his head. "Nope. You?"

"No." She told him, regretfully. _"Where are you?"_ She wondered silently.

"Come here, girl." A voice spoke behind. Seiya and Miyu turned around to see Santa as he led a horse out of the stable.

"Santa." Miyu gasped, remembering that Santa was Kanata's best friend.

"Your Highness," Santa replied, shocked to see her. He bowed nervously.

"Sir Santa, have you my any chance seen Sir Kanata?" Miyu asked him, desperately.

"Oh, yes, Your Highness. He left about three hours ago, Your Highness. He went outside the palace gates." Santa explained in a nervous manner.

_"Outside the palace?"_ The words hit her and she knew where he was. She rushed over to the horse that Santa led and mounted it. "Thanks, Santa!" She told him and turned the horse's head. She kicked the horse into the side and the horse took off toward the palace's gates.

"Your Highness!" Santa gasped as Seiya shouted,

"Princess!" Seiya rushed into the stables and mounted the closest horse. "I'll go chase her down. Don't worry." He told Santa. Then he jabbed his heels into the horse's sides and chased after Miyu.

A foot stepped heavily on a twig and the twig snapped loudly. Kanata walked through the forest with his hands stuffed into his pants' pockets. He kicked some dirt and leaves into the air, relieving himself from his anger. "Stupid, Miyu," he muttered, "Stupid, Seiya."

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around him. He noticed the familiar landscape. He saw the spring and the gathered boulders, along with the many trees and animals. It was the place that Miyu and he had met, and the place that he had saved her from that group of thieves. _"Why did I save her that day? How and why did I know that she was in danger?"_ He looked at the spring as he was deep in thought. _"Why on earth did I get so mad at Seiya for kidnapping her?"_ He left out a laugh. _"Because the king would have your head if you didn't, that's why."_ He sighed as he closed his eyes, hoping that one day his question would be answered.

A horse let out a whinny from behind him. Kanata turned upon hearing the sound of a horse's hooves against the ground. He looked deep into the forest, straining his eyes to see pass the trees. The horse approached him quickly and he saw Miyu seated upon the horse.

"Kanata!" She called as the horse entered the small clearing of the spring. She swiftly pulled back the reigns and the horse came to a stop. She dismounted and rushed over to him, loosing her footing as she ran.

Seiya and his horse galloped right behind her. He watched Miyu as she dismounted and almost fall flat on her face. He went to call her name, but then he saw Kanata pass the trees. Seiya, thinking that it was best for Kanata and Miyu to be alone, pulled on the reigns of his horse and led his horse a bit away from them.

Miyu run to Kanata, tackling him to the ground. He landed on the ground with a groan. "Miyu, what are you doing?" was what he was going to ask, but he couldn't even get the words out for she started to pound on his chest. "Ow! Hey! Stop it!" He told her, throwing and arm up to protect himself. She stopped and he looked up at her. "What was that for?"

"For making me worry." She told him.

He looked away. "Sorry," he spat out. They both knew that he didn't really mean it.

She stared at the ground. "Hey, Kanata?"

"What?"

She looked into his brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

Kanata's face softened. He could see the sincerity in her eyes. "I'm sorry too." He told her in a quite yet earnest voice.

She smiled and climbed off of him as he stood up as well. She held a hand out for him. "Friends?"

"Forever." He told her, returning her smile. However, that word––friends––caused his heart to hurt. He didn't understand it, but knew that someone it was a special feeling. Both of their hands touched and they shook each other's hand.

"All right, all right. That's enough romance for the young couple!" Seiya proclaimed as he rode his horse into the small clearing. "Let's return to the palace, shall we?"

Miyu laughed and said, "We should get back. I probably gave everyone a fright!"

"Miyu," Kanata started, "what did you do now?"

"Oh, nothing." She mounted her horse. "I just went to save my knight," she smiled at him.

"Oh, it seems that you didn't think as to bring another horse?" Kanata said, noted that there were only two horses and three people.

"Oh, yes, my darling knight, would you like to ride we me?" Seiya joked.

"I'd rather ride with Miyu," Kanata said, not liking the joke, as he mounted behind Miyu. Miyu dug her heels into the horse's sides and the horse took off toward the palace.

Seiya turned his horse's head to the left to turn around. "Hey, it was a joke!" He yelled as his horse took off after them

"Sure it was, Yaboshi!" Kanata yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: THE PROMISE


	25. The Promise of Fireflies

**AN:** wow, I'm totally sorry! I completely forgot about updating! Please forgive me, i had a lot on plate with finals and stuff, but now school is out and i'll have a lot more time! Once again, im sorry about forgetting to update!

**NEXT UPDATE:** THURSDAY JUNE 18 2009

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: THE PROMISE

The sun shone brightly down blanketing the land with a golden light. The whole smelled of warm summer and green grew everywhere. A calm summer breeze blew through the land, rustling the high grass.

Miyu had completely recovered from her burns, only receiving a light scar on her back from the burns. However, no one––no man––should see of it, besides her future husband.

Miyu, who was dressed in a simple green dress with little white flowers sown into the skirts, rolled through the high grasses of the meadow. Kanata, amused, watched her as he sat underneath a small tree. She rolled next to him and smiled widely up at him. He looked down at her, smirking. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked giving out a little chuckle.

"Having fun." She replied with a bright smile and sat up.

He looked at her with a teasing and almost a reprimanding look as he took a bite out of his shiny, red apple.

"We are supposed to have fun today." She reminded him.

"I know. I know," he told her, holding up both of his hands. She gave him a doubting look and he shrugged his shoulders, taking another bite out of apple.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the many flowers growing throughout the meadows: daisies; lavender; black-eyed susan; forget-me-nots; blue sage; red poppies; blue flax; foxglove; golden lupine; white yarrow; and many more. She carefully picked a daisy; then some lavender; white yarrow; blue sage; and others. She picked the flowers and tied them together.

Kanata, as he finished off his apple, watched her, wondering what she was doing. She tied the ends of her flower rope together, forming a crown out of the flowers. She looked over at him, stood up, and smiled, walking over to him. She fell to her knees next to him and placed the crown on his head. The crown fit perfectly on his head. "Perfect," she told him, smiling. "You look so pretty," she teased.

He looked up at her, annoyed. "Flowers," he began as he removed the crown, "are for girls." He put the crown on her head. However, the crown was a little too big for her head and it slipped down her brow; pass her nose. She pulled the crown up to her forehead.

Her smiled grew wider and she said, "That's why I gave them to you, silly."

Kanata's expression grew shocked. He looked at her teasing smile as his mouth hung open, insulted. He closed his mouth and leapt to his feet, proclaiming, "Miyu, you're dead!"

She let out a shriek and ran away from him as he began to chase her. Laughter arose through the air from her as they ran. He let a smile come over his face.

Miyu ran with Kanata calling her name as he chased her. "Catch me if you can!" She told him over her shoulder.

"Miyu!"

She looked ahead to see the edge of a cliff and came to a sudden stop. She looked down at the waters of a small lake that was about five feet below the cliff. She turned around and looked at him as he slowed down and started to walk toward her with a mischievous smile. He had her cornered. She looked at him. "You wouldn't dare push a princess into the water, now, would you?" She asked, hoping that he had some sense of chivalry in him.

"No"––he took a step forward; then another––"I wouldn't…" Miyu looked into his eyes that were filled with mischievous and cunningness. Kanata suddenly leapt toward her and tackled her. Miyu let out a scream as the two of them fell off of the cliff and into the deep water of the lake with a great splash. Miyu's head and arms broke through the surface of the water, splashing about, as she gasped for breath. Once she had calmed down and kept herself afloat, she shot a glare at the laughing knight. "But," he started, continuing his sentence, "to Miyu, I would."

She furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "You jerk!" She hissed and splashed at him. With a deep breath, he jumped up and pushed down on her head, forcing her to go under the water. After a few seconds, he let her go and she broke the surface. She gasped for breath once again and splashed him again. "Jerk!"

He swam backward, retreating, as he splashed back.

"Kanata!" She yelled, but the only reply she got was his laughter. She jumped toward him and started to push him under the water. However, he was stronger then her and her attempts were futile.

"Mercy! Mercy!" He called as he laughed, mocking her attempt to push him under the water.

"I'll show you mercy!" She declared, pushing him under the water.

He had enough of her vain attempts and suddenly pushed her under the water. She, on the other hand, wasn't expecting that and breathed in some water. She thrust her arms up out of the water in order to break free. After some struggles, she broke free of the water and coughed as she tried to catch her breath and begged to stop.

"Hey," he started, growing worried, "are you okay?"

She glared at him. She, then, leapt toward him, pushing him into the water and pounding on his chest. "You almost drowned me!" She pushed him under the water. She let go of him and pouted. But Kanata never immerged from the water. She looked around worried. She called his named again and again, growing more frantic each time. "This isn't funny, Kanata Saionji!" She declared as she swam around, looking for him, but she couldn't find him.

"You know," a voice said behind her, "you're awfully cute when you are worried."

She spun in the water and looked to see Kanata as he stood on a rock with a most amusing smile on his face. Her anger boiled over inside her. "You jerk! You gave me a fright!"

He let out a laugh and jumped off the rock with a yell as he splashed into the water. Miyu shielded her face from the water as she squealed. Then suddenly, something grabbed her ankle from under the water and it pulled her under. She gasped as she was dragged under and she struggled against her opponent to which she struck him on the head. Kanata let go of her ankle and the two of them broke the surface. He laughed as she cursed him.

He swam around her. "So," he began, "I gave you a _fright_?"

She blushed. "Yes!" she exclaimed, "If you had done that to anyone, you would have surely given them a fright, indeed!"

He laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He pushed the water away from him as he swam backward toward the middle of the lake, and she began to follow him.

Something thin and black swam in the water behind Kanata. "Yeah, sure I would I give them a fright!" He said and Miyu gave him a look. "Oh, come on, Miyu, it was joke––" A black snake, about a meter long, wrapped itself around his neck. He swore as he tried to pull it off of him.

Miyu saw the snake around Kanata's neck and she let out a terrible scream. "Kanata!" She called out as she began to swam toward him.

"Get out of the water, Miyu!" He yelled as he wrestled with the hissing snake.

She stopped and looked at him with an unbelievable expression. She almost didn't listen to him. She wanted to help him. But she did swim out of the water. She ran back to the meadow and retrieved Kanata's sword; then she ran back to the lake

The snake hissed as it squirmed in Kanata's grasp. It thrashed its body around until its head was close enough to Kanata's skin; then it bit hard into his bicep. He let out a small cry of pain and pulled the snake off of him.

Miyu drew his sword and jumped back into the water. "Kanata," she called, "I'll save you!" He looked at her with pleading eyes for her to stay away. Once she reached him, she slashed the sword down into the snake, cutting the snake in half. "Are you all right?" She asked him, looking into his eyes with worry and fright.

He breathed a bit easier as he let the dead snake fall into the water. "Thanks." He flinched as he gripped his arm. Numbness circled around his bicep. "It bit me." He explained.

"I'll help you." She told him and she helped him swim to the shore.

Kanata sat down on the sandy dirt on the bank. He squeezed the area above the snakebite. "Could you suck out the venom?" He asked as he flinched. Miyu nodded and kneeled down next to him. She rolled his sleeve to his shoulder and brought her lips to his skin. She sucked on the bite, drawing blood and snake venom into her mouth. "Spit it out," he instructed calmly. She did so; then sucked on the bite again, repeating the process. She sucked and spat out numerous of times until he finally said, "That's enough. There's nothing else you can do."

"Will it kill you?" She asked as she looked down at his hand, which was purple due to the fact that he gripping his bicep so hard that he was stopping his circulation, and she tried to hold back her tears.

"Probably not." He let go of his bicep and let the blood flow through his arm once again. "You did a good job." He told her as he rubbed the top of her head.

She looked up at him, letting a tear roll down her cheek, as she sniffled. She attached herself onto him, pushing him to the ground. "I was so scared! I thought you were going to die!" She sobbed.

He breathed out a chuckle and rubbed his hand into her hair. "There, there," he spoke calmly, "I won't die on you. Besides, who's gonna protect you if I do?"

She didn't answer. She only cried into his chest until she fell asleep, and he, tired from all the excitement that day, decided that it was good to take a nap and so he too fell asleep.

A smoky smell entered Miyu's nose. She opened her eyes and noticed a small campfire blazing next to her. A horse's blanket was draped over her. She pushed herself off the ground and sat up, noticing that it was sunset. The forest around them was dark with only a few random strands of light falling down inside the forest.

"Oh, you're awake, sleepy head," Kanata, who sat across from her on the other side of the fire, noted as he ate a small fish. His bicep was tightly wrapped with a piece of cloth. "Hungry?" He asked.

She nodded and looked at the small fish that was cooking next to the fire. She pulled the twig that the fish was skewered on and bit into the fish. "Mmm, this is good." She told him.

"Thanks," he told her, finishing off his fish. He tossed the bones and the twig behind him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at the lake and the high grasses. A firefly flew by a landed on a strand of grass. "He's out early." He remarked.

Miyu looked at Kanata strangely. "Who?" She asked baffled.

"The firefly," he explained as pointed at it. "Fireflies don't come out until next month."

Miyu looked at the firefly with just amazement as the firefly flashed its light. "It's so pretty," she said with a smile.

"It's just a firefly." Kanata told her as he looked at her. She stared at it with such bewilderment and wonder. "Miyu," he began.

"Yeah," she replied, but didn't take her eyes off the firefly.

"Could it be that you never saw a firefly before?"

"I did once, a long time ago. I think it was when I was about Ruu's age." She explained.

"Miyu," she looked at him, "I promise, when its firefly season, I'll take you to see them."

She smiled. "All right. It's a promise," she spoke and he smiled once again.

The firefly flew off of the grass and into the darkness of the forest, blinking its light as it flew.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: THE CONTEST

* * *


	26. The Request

**AN:** hey, sorry for the late update, i almost forgot again! (I have such a horrible memory! lol) Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**NEXT UPDATE:** THURSDAY JUNE 25 2009

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:** After next week's update I will not be uploading anymore chapters for a while. So this story will be put on **HIATUS** for a short period of time (hopefully only a couple of weeks.) Also, I haven't been real interested with this story for a while either. I've been really focusing on my original story: When Life Gets You Down. I have written a rough draft of most of chapter 28, but I still haven't typed it up yet. I'm really sorry for this!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: THE REQUEST

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shinning brightly and the weather was pleasant. There was even a midsummer's breeze.

Miyu watched Kanata as he practiced his archery. She watched him very closely as he drew back the arrow and with a concentrated look and deep breath, released the arrow. The arrow twirled in the air as it soar across the air until it wedged itself into the center of the target.

Miyu clapped; impressed that he got a bull's eye that easily. He turned and looked at her as she sat on the stone bench, giving her an acknowledging smirk.

"You are very good, Kanata." She told him.

He nodded his head slightly with a prideful smirk. "Thank you." He tossed his bow slightly, but he quickly caught it. "I am not too bad, if I say so myself."

Seiya, who was leaning against the truck of a tree in the courtyard, scoffed.

Miyu looked up into Kanata's eyes. "Do you think you can teach me?"

"Teach you what?" Kanata asked, a little clueless.

"Archery, dummy!" Miyu teased.

"Oh, right, archery…"

Seiya walked over to them with arrogant manner. "I'll be happy too." He told her as he bowed slightly before her.

"I think," Kanata began, taking a step closer to Miyu, "she was referring to me."

"Oh, but the princess wants the _best_ archer, and we all know who that is." Seiya explained, tugging on the front of his shirt for emphasis.

"Yes, that would be me." Kanata said, pointing to himself.

"You?" Seiya questioned with an unbelievable tone. "Everyone knows that I, the Great Seiya Yaboshi, am the greatest archer in all the land."

"Well, I am the best archer in the whole country." Kanata argued elegantly.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm the best archer in the whole kingdom." Seiya argued back.

"Oh, you don't say? I believe that the whole world thinks my archery to be the best." Kanata told him triumphantly.

"Yeah, but your _whole world_ is Princess Miyu," Seiya mumbled.

"What was that?" Kanata asked, catching a bit of his remark.

"Oh, nothing."

"Guys, please, enough fighting." Miyu told them as she stood up from her seat. She looked at the both of them. "Why don't we have a contest to see who's better?" She suggested. "The winner will be my teacher."

Kanata crossed his arms in front of hi chest and turned his back toward Seiya. "I can agree to that."

"So can I," Seiya said mimicking Kanata's pose.

Miyu rolled her eyes. _"Men,"_ she thought pathetically.

Seiya and Kanata both stood twenty yards away from the target. Seiya loaded an arrow in the bow. "Just watch this." He told Kanata. Seiya drew his bow back as he took his stance. He breathed in deeply; then let both his breath and the arrow go at the same time. The arrow flew into the air and hit the target right outside the bull's eye. He let his arms fall to his sides and looked at Kanata. "Beat that."

"Easily." Kanata replied as he lined himself up to the target. He placed an arrow on the string and drew it back as he aimed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. He let his breath go along with the arrow. The arrow flew toward the target and hit dead center. He smirked and looked over at Seiya. "Bull's eye."

A servant rushed over to the target and removed the arrows; then he quickly moved out of the way so that he wouldn't get hurt.

"Best out of three?"

"If you want to, but it's your funeral." Kanata warned with a cunning smirk.

"You just got lucky on that one. That's all." Seiya explained as he stepped up to the plate. He positioned himself as he drew back the loaded bow. He let the arrow fly and it hit the bull's eye. "See now that"––he pointed at the target––"takes skill."

"Oh, and what happened to the first one?" Kanata asked, breathing out a chuckle.

"That one was just a warm-up," Seiya explained as he brushed the tip of his nose with his finger, moving out of the way so that Kanata could go.

"Oh, a warm-up, you say?" He took his stance and aimed at the target.

Seiya leaned close into his ear. "Boo," he whispered.

Kanata––surprised––released the arrow and it flew toward the target and the arrow hits outside the bull's eye; right outside the line. He shot a glare at Seiya who was laughing his heart out. "That was cheating."

"Oh, we never said that we couldn't do that, now, did we?" Seiya pointed out, trying to control his laughter.

Miyu let out a giggle to which Kanata spun around to look at her. "He's right," she told him.

"Whose side are you on?" Kanata asked her.

"None, but the best," she declared as she let out a laugh.

"Ah, which is me," Seiya clarified.

"Oh, well, Mr. Hotshot," Kanata started, shooting a sarcastic look at Seiya, "it's you're turn." He pointed his bow at the place where he once stood as Seiya walked up it.

"Just watch this," Seiya said as he drew back his bow and shoot at the target. The arrow flew and hit the bull's eye. He looked over at Kanata. "Now, let's see. Who exactly is the best?"

Kanata stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'll admit that you're good," he said uncrossing his arms, "but not good enough to beat me." He walked over to the marked place and aimed at the target.

"Don't miss," Seiya told him "all-too-kindly."

He took a deep breath. _"For Miyu,"_ he thought,_ "and for my dignity as her knight."_ He released the arrow. The three of them watched the arrow suspenseful as it flew through the air. Then the arrow hit the target: dead-smack in the middle. Miyu let out a little squeak as Kanata turned toward Seiya, giving him a smirk. "Bull's eye."

Seiya breathed out a laugh. "Impressive." He remarked. He narrowed his eyes at Kanata and gave him a cunning smirk. "But how well do you do from thirty yards away…"

"Piece of cake," Kanata remarked.

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Blindfolded?"

"Naturally," he replied smoothly.

"Hm," Seiya laughed, "well, see about that." He looked over at the servant, who collected the arrows out of the target, and shouted, "Servant, fetch us a blindfold!"

"Yes, sir!" The servant replied and dropped the arrows on the grass. The servant quickly returned with a two blindfolds.

Now Kanata and Santa stood thirty yards away from the target. Seiya tightly tied the blindfold around his eyes. "See if you can beat this?" He challenged as he loaded the bow with an arrow and aimed at the target. He paused as a breeze blew by, rustling the locks of their hair, the branches and leaves of plants, and the blades of grass. Then, Seiya released the arrow and the arrow hit the target: the first blue ring. Seiya pulled off his blindfold and looked at the target. He let out an excited holler and turned to Kanata. "Beat that!"

Kanata didn't reply. He just walked over to the spot and tired the blindfold around his eyes. He loaded the bow and took in a deep breath. He let it out and after a second or two he aimed the bow at the target. He listened closely a bit to get a feel of where the target was. Once he pinpointed its location, he let out of the arrow and it flew into the air. Then the arrow hit the target.

Miyu and Seiya watched with wonder as the air had flown into the air. Kanata pulled the blindfold off his face. He looked at the target. The arrow was dead center in the target. He smirked as he turned toward Seiya. "Bull's eye," he said with a smirk.

Seiya sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "I admit defeat."

Miyu clapped and cheered for Kanata.

Rui stood at the edge of the courtyard. She cupped a hand beside her mouth. "Seiya! Seiya, please come here."

Seiya looked over his shoulder and saw his older sister. "In a minute Rui!" He shouted back as another breeze picked up. He looked over at Kanata and Miyu once again. He walked passed Kanata and bowed before Miyu. "Your Highness, I apologize for the defeat. Please excuse me." He stood up straight and winked at Miyu.

She blushed and said that he was excused.

He turned and waved goodbye as he walked passed Kanata, who gave Seiya a glare, and he met up with his older sister.

Kanata turned and walked up to Miyu. She smiled at him as she stood up. "So, will you teach me?"

He smirked. "Only if you call me 'teacher.'"

Her smile grew wider as she removed her hands behind her back and folded them in front of her chest. "Oh, great teacher of archery, please lend me you wisdom and skills; please teach me the ways of archery!" She begged, over dramatizing the whole matter.

He laughed. "Okay that's enough. Come with me." He walked toward the target, and she followed, until they were only ten yards away from the target. He turned and handed her the bow. "All right, take your stance."

Miyu took the bow and an arrow. She loaded the arrow in place and aimed at the target. He counted to three and she let go of the arrow. The air flew in the air, missing the target completely and almost hitting the servant that was collecting the arrows. "Sorry!" Miyu yelled at the startled servant. She turned upon hearing Kanata's snickering. "Am I that bad, really? I bet you couldn't hit the target on your first try."

"Actually, I hit the tree behind it. If I had only aimed a little lower, I would have hit it on my first try." He explained with pride, but also regret, as he didn't hit the target. "At least I didn't almost kill someone," he teased.

She pursed lips out as she glare up at him. He chuckled and told her to take her stance again. She loaded an arrow and took her stance, aiming at the target.

He laughed at her tense position. He placed his hand on her right elbow. "Elbow down. Gently." He couldn't help but look into her sparkling eyes, but she didn't even notice because her eyes were focused on the target. He swallowed and went back to business. "Use your mouth as an anchor."

Miyu looked up at him confused. "My mouth?"

"Touch your mouth with your right hand." He instructed with a gentle voice as she focused on the target and touched her mouth with her hand. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She could feel his warmth and it made her heart jump. Then he slowly curled his fingers around her left hand that was holding the bow. "Relax this hand," he told her. Her hand relaxed as soon as he touched it. He down looked at her face––her beautiful face. "Breath in," he instructed, watching her inhale, "and release."

Miyu released her breath and the arrow at the same time. The arrow hit the target in the yellow circle––right out side the bull's eye. She gasped and looked up at him. "I did it!" She squealed.

"You did it," he replied, smiling at her.

She hugged him. "I really did it!" She squealed again.

He was shocked at first when hugged him. But then he smiled and hugged back. "Congratulations," he told her, breathing in her flowery scent.

She pulled back, realizing exactly what she was doing. "Sorry," she told him as she blushed.

Kanata blushed a bit too––to his surprise––and cleared his throat. "Um, maybe you should keep practicing." He suggested.

She looked down at the bow in her hand and the arrows on the ground. "Right, I should." She plucked an arrow off the ground and tried to load it in, but her hands just would not stop shaking. She fiddled with the arrow and string for at least a minute, before she dropped the arrow on the ground. "I'm sorry," she spoke softly, "my hands… they just won't stop shaking."

He picked the arrow off the ground and took the bow from her. He loaded the arrow and handed it took her. "Here."

"Thanks," she told him as she took the bow and arrow. She stood her ground and aimed at the target.

"Relax your left hand," he reminded her.

She nodded and relaxed her hand, picturing in her mind that his hand was over her hand. She inhaled a deep breath and let it go. The arrow flew through the air and hit the red ring of the target. She smiled and looked at him. "I hit it all by myself!" She told him with a smile.

"Good job." He told her. "Keep practicing," he instructed as he turned around. He needed to get away––away from her. He just had to get away or else he might do thing he wish he would never do.

"Your Highness! Lunch is served." Aya called to them from the side of the courtyard.

_"Too late, Saionji,"_ He told himself as he stopped.

"Coming, Aya," Miyu yelled back. She dropped the bow on the ground and looked at Kanata's back. "Coming, Kanata?" She asked.

He turned around, forcing a smile. "Of course."

A good cup of tea helped Kanata to relax. After hugging the princess, he wanted to kiss her, to make her _his_. But there was no way on earth that he could do that. She was a princess––not some peasant girl that he could have his way with and marry.

The feeling he had toward her was rather strange. He never felt anything like it. It was like he wanted her only for him and he would never let other guy take her away from him; like she was his own special toy and he didn't want to share her with the other kids.

"Kanata," Miyu's voice broke his thoughts. He looked across the table to where the princess sat. "Do you think you could teach me something else?"

"What might that be?" He asked, taking a sip of tea from his cup, the warm, sweet liquid entering his mouth.

"Do you think," She began slowly, "you could teach me how to wield a sword?"

He nearly choked on his tea as he looked at her, baffled. He shook his head. "No––absolutely not––no!"

"Why not?" She asked, demanding a reason for his reply.

"Fighting with a sword is a very dangerous thing. Even in practicing, it's still dangerous. Someone could hurt you." He explained, setting his teacup on the table.

"That's why I asked you." She explained sincerely. "I know that you won't hurt me. Besides," they looked into each other's eyes, "what if you're _not_ there to protect me? I need to learn how to protect myself."

He sighed, giving up. _"She's right."_

The training stadium was empty, surprisingly to Kanata. He handed Miyu a wooden sword. She gave him an unbelievable look. "A _wooden_ sword? Don't baby me, Kanata, I can handle a real one."

"Have you even touched a real sword?"

"Well, no, but––"

"Ah," he put a finger to her lips, "no buts." She rolled her eyes and smirked. He turned around and took two steps away from her as he spoke, "Now, if you can just touch me with the wooden sword, then I'll think about giving you a real one." He spun around to face her.

"That'll be easy." She told him and swung at him. He took a step backward and she almost fell flat on her face, but she caught herself.

"Really?" He asked as he gave her a cunning look. He picked up a wooden sword and pointed it at her.

She pouted and went to strike him again, but he blocked it with his sword. The two pieces of wood clunked. Miyu drew back and swung at him again. He took a step to the side and this time she fell flat on her face. She could hear Kanata's roaring laughter behind her. She pouted and began to stand to her feet. Then she saw his hand next to her face. She looked up into his playful eyes and she took his hand. "Thanks," she told him as she stood up.

"You're balance is off." He noted.

"No kidding."

He ignored her sarcastic remark and continued, "You're leaning too forward. You need to be centered on your feet, on the tip of your toes––without don't leaning forward."

She took her stance, leaning forward on her toes. "Like this?" She asked.

"Lean a little back," he instructed. "Perfect. Now come at me." She swung the wooden sword, but he quickly blocked her attack. He pushed her sword away from him and she slid back in the dirt, stirring up the dust a bit. "Not bad," he commented, "but you still have a long ways to go."

Miyu smiled at him. "I know. Just teach me everything you know."

And he did––almost everything. He taught her how to hold the sword, how to step, how to jab, and how to block attacks. They practiced together for hours until Kanata finally thought she ready.

Kanata handed her a foil. "Here, let's try you with a foil."

She took it, looked at it, and looked up at him. "This isn't a sword." She pointed out.

"No, it's a foil. But it's pretty close to a sword. Now," he positioned himself to fight, "come at me."

Miyu rolled her eyes and prepared herself. She took a deep, cleansing breath; then stood her ground. She advanced toward him and jabbed her foil at him. The foils clanged as they hit each other. She handled the sword with skill as she attacked and blocked his attacks. The metals clinked and scratched up against each other.

Both of them were growing a bit tired from all the hours of practice they had. Kanata leaned into the sword as he looked into her eyes. He breathed out heavily onto her face as she breathed out heavily as well. "You're a quick leaner," he told her calmly as he looked over her face.

She blinked as she looked into his eyes, silently noting their beautiful golden color. "Thanks." She told him as she let out a heavy breath. She pulled her foil back and he jumped back. Their foils clashed again as the other attacked.

Aya watched her princess and the knight fight together. She watched them as she hid in the door was to the arena.

"They've been at it for hours." A voice said behind her. She turned to see Santa as he walked up next to her. "I don't think they'll stop soon."

"You're right. But it's close to suppertime. I thought that the princess would want to get ready for dinner." Aya explained herself.

"Well, we've got a couple of hours until dinner." Santa noted. He looked down at her and held out his arm for her to take. "Care for a stroll?"

"I really shouldn't," she started and looked into his eyes, "but I guess I wouldn't hurt––if its only a short one." She took his arm and the two of them walked out of the arena.

"Good," Santa as they walked. "I have something to talk to you about."

The foils clanged together once again. Both Miyu and Kanata drew back to strike again. Again and again they struck. The blades met each other with clanging and scratching. Miyu slid the blade of her foil up and flicked it out of Kanata's hand. He gasped as he watched the foil fall to the ground. He looked up at Miyu as Miyu drew out the final blow.

The next happened all too fast. Miyu suddenly tripped and fell forward––landing right on top of Kanata. Both let out a groan as they hit the ground together. They opened their eyes to only look into the eyes of the other. Their lips were only centimeters apart. They looked into each other's eyes without a word for a full minute before it registered that they were in an awkward position. They both blushed madly as Miyu climbed off of him.

"I'm so sorry," she told him as she stood up.

"Well," he said, standing up, "I think we've both had enough practice for one day." He walked over and picked up his foil as he went to return it.

Later that evening, Miyu leaned against the balcony of her room. The moment when she fell on top of Kanata replayed in her mind over and over again. She blushed as she closed her eyes, remembering the warmth of his breath on her lips.

"Your Highness," a voice behind her broke her thoughts.

She turned to see Aya behind her. "What is it?" She asked her maid.

"May I ask some personal," she paused, "friendly advice?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Aya took in a calming breath. "What would you do if the one you love was sent away for a while?"

"Well," Miyu began, thinking over her answer, "I would… write to him," suddenly her memories of Kanata entered her mind––from when they first met to when they danced to that very moment in the arena, "telling him that I missed him very much and that I loved him." She silently thought to herself, _"Why are you thinking of Kanata at this very moment, Miyu?"_

"Thanks, Your Highness," Aya spoke as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Miyu looked at her maid with concern. "Aya, what happened?"

"S-Santa," she spoke in-between sobs, "Santa is being sent to the boarders!"

Miyu rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

Kanata stood in the large throne room in front of the King. Seiya stood to Kanata's left and Rui stood to his right. "Your Majesty," Kanata bowed before him. He raised his head to look at him.

"Sir Kanata," the King began, "I know that you are my daughter's knight and that you have protected her well, but I need you for this job. You are one of my best knights that I've ever had."

"I am honored, Your Majesty." Kanata said as he bowed his head.

"Sir Kanata, I have a request for you. Could you escort Miss and Mister Yaboshi back to their homeland? And, could you also to bring back a report of the boarders for me?" King Yuu intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin upon them. "Do you except?"

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: THE WISH


	27. The Wish

**AN:** hey sorry for the late update! i went to the beach yesterday and got a sunburn so by the time i got home (which was 10 pm) i was exhausted! and today i was got with my friends for my friend's birthday party. we had a blast! well, just a reminder, this story is going to be put on HAITUS for a couple of weeks! sorry about that. i'll see if i can write more to this went i get back, but lately i've been working on my orginal story, When Life Gets You Down. (after working on that story for a month, plus with school works and finals, i've wrote 102 pages!!! yay) play so that's it! i hope you enjoy chapter 27!

**NEXT UPDATE: **??? STORY PUT ON HAITUS AS OF 6/26/2009/ HOPEFULLY WILL BE BACK UP VERY, VERY SOON.

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: THE WISH

"Do you accept?" The king asked Kanata.

Kanata was surprised at his sudden request. He couldn't just leave Miyu like this, but thus was the King of Lidithium. Kanata bowed his head in respect. "I would be honored, Your Majesty."

"Good," King Yuu replied, "you set off tomorrow. That is all. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rui, Seiya, and Kanata all replied at once as they bowed their heads; then they all left the throne room together. Once they were out, the three of them went their separate ways.

_"How am I going to tell this to Miyu?"_ Kanata wondered as he walked down the hall.

"'How am I going to tell this to Miyu?'" A voice beside Kanata said. Kanata turned his head to see Seiya as both of them stopped walking. "That's what you're thinking isn't?"

"What do you want, Yaboshi?" Kanata asked, as he was a bit annoyed at him.

"Please," Seiya said seriously, "I just want to help."

The summer nighttime air felt refreshing on Miyu's skin. She sat on the bench in the courtyard as she looked up at the sky. The stars sparkled and twinkled down at her; the crescent moon smiled at her. She breathed in deeply the night air and sighed as she listened to the sound of night––the chirping of crickets, the calm buzzing of insects, and the hooting of owls.

She looked over at the center of the courtyard. The target was still up and the bow was lying in the grass, along with the container of arrows. She stood up and walked over to the bow. She picked up the bow and grabbed an arrow from the container. She loaded the bow and aimed at the target as she drew back the arrow. She shot at the target and the arrow hit the edge of the target. She moaned and pouted at her poor aiming for she really wanted to get a bull's eye.

Kanata walked out into the courtyard to find Miyu aiming at the target once again. He rolled his eyes and jogged over to her. "Miyu, what are you doing? And at this late at night?" He asked as he neared her.

She looked over to see him and she lowered the bow. "I was practicing," she explained bluntly.

"Stupid, you shouldn't be practicing in the dark. You can hurt yourself," he paused, "or worse, you can hurt somebody else."

Miyu pouted at him. "Stop teasing me." She told him.

He chuckled and said, "Come, let's sit. All right? Before you kill someone."

She put the bow back on the ground and the arrow back into the container; then she followed him over to the bench––the same one that she was sitting in earlier. They sat down together and Kanata looked up at the brilliant stars in the sky. "The stars are picturesque tonight." He remarked.

Miyu tilted her head to look up at the sky. "Yeah, they really are." She agreed.

A shooting star streaked across the sky, leaving a trail of stardust. "A shooting star," Kanata pointed out. "Make a wish."

They both make a wish together as the shooting star began to disappear. Kanata looked down at her and asked, "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, then it won't come true." She simply explained.

He looked at her cunningly. "What if I can help it come true?"

She thought about it. He could be right; he could help it to come true. She took in a deep breath and said, "I wished that we'll always together."

Kanata gasped quietly and looked away from her. He thought that his heart had stopped beating. He swallowed, hoping that the lump in his throat would go away, but it didn't. "Miyu," he began, his heart pounding against his chest, "I have something to tell you."

She looked at him confused, as she leaned forward, trying to look at his face. "What is it?"

"Miyu," he paused, collecting his thoughts, "tomorrow I'm… Your father he…" He looked into her eyes. "He is sending with Seiya and Rui back to Sharaku. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Miyu couldn't believe what she was hearing from his mouth. "What? How can this be?" She asked.

He closed his eyes, swallowed again, and clenched his fists. "Miyu, he wants me to escort them back. He wants me to collect a report for him… About the boarders and the thieves."

"No…" she shook her head back and forth. "No… That can't be true."

Kanata looked into her eyes. "Miyu, I'm sorry––"

She cut him off by shouting, "No!" and ran into the garden––away from him.

"Miyu!" He called as he chased after her into the small maze of the garden hedges. "Miyu!" He called again. He was running right behind her. He could see her back she ran away from him. She finally stopped running and he did as well. Although she stopped, she didn't turn to face him. Instead, she kept her back toward him. "Miyu, please listen," he begged. When she didn't answer, he continued, "It wasn't my choice. Your father needs me to escort Seiya and Rui. He also wants me to bring back a report of the conditions at the boarders. It'll probably only be a month."

Tears streamed down her face. She gasped as she heard the time period. She bit her lip as she silently debated with herself whether or not she should turn around. She decided not to and spoke, questioningly, "A month?"

He breathed a shaky breath. "Yes," he replied as he let his breathe go.

"Will you be back in time for the fireflies?" She asked, her voice cracking as she cried.

He could hardly breathe. He stood––horrid––frozen in time. His heart seemed to stop and it hurt terribly. He swallowed, recomposing himself. He let his head hung low, clenching his fist by his side. "No," he said regrettably, "I won't be. I'm sorry."

She spun around, "Liar! You're a liar!" She hiccupped. "You promised! You promised me…"

"Miyu, I'm so sorry," Kanata told her, "but it was out of my control. Miyu," he took a couple of steps toward her, "I promise, I'll take you next year. I promise."

She sniffled and rushed passed him angrily. "I had enough of your foolish promises, Kanata Saionji!!" She shouted as she passed by. "Goodbye!"

He was shocked at her sudden outburst, but he wouldn't let her go. He turned on his heels and grabbed her wrist. "Miyu," he spoke sharply, pulling her around and pinning her up against the hedges of the garden maze.

She glared up at him. "Let me go." She demanded

He didn't answer her question. Instead, he looked into her eyes sincerely. "I promise you, Miyu. I will take you to see them. We will see those fireflies together."

She looked down at the ground––away from his gaze. "By order of your princess," she began, hating the bitter words coming out of her mouth. She glared up at him, "let me go"––Suddenly, Kanata's lips came crashing down on hers in a kiss. She gasped as she was kissed and she was so shocked that she couldn't even move. Then, she went to kiss him back, however, he pulled away before she could. They both looked into each other's eyes.

His lips still lingered over hers as he spoke, "Goodbye, _Princess_." He then walked away, going toward the exit of the garden maze.

Miyu swallowed hard––her strength leaving her––as she slid down the hedge behind her and onto her knees. She couldn't react to anything. Her body just seemed to freeze over with surprise. The warmth of his lips still lingered on hers with a tingling sensation.

She re-gathered her strength and jumped to her feet. She ran after him for she couldn't bear to just see him leave. She rounded a corner of the maze and saw his back as he walked away. She gathered her skirts in her fists and pulled them up, letting her run faster. She then hugged him from behind with all her might. She listened to his heartbeat, as she hugged him, and treasured his warmth as she spoke, "How many times have I told you to call me 'Miyu?'"

He turned around in her arms. She began to sob and he held her tightly against his chest. She sniffled and hiccupped as she spoke into his chest, "Promise me that you'll come back safe and sound."

He buried his face into the top of her head. "I promise," he spoke into her hair.

She just cried even harder. "I'm don't wont you to leave." She told him. She sniffled. "I think"––she hiccupped––"I'm falling in love with you."

Kanata gasped. His heart––whether it sped up or stopped completely––he didn't know. He held her even tighter. "I'm not sure if this feeling is love or not, but I do know that you are a special person in my life and that I always want to be with you. Forever." He took a shaky breath. "I don't want to leave you either, Miyu."

Neither of them noticed the person who looked down upon them from a window in the castle as the tapestry, which was drawn back by the back of a hand, fell back into place.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: THE DEPARTURE


	28. The Departure

**AN:** yay! i updated! okay, im not sure if i can update next week or not. i have started on chapter 29, but i'm not sure if i can finish it in time. but next week i dont have anything planned, so i can just write and stuff. yay! i also had an AMAZING time at basketball camp! & at High Point! it was a lot of fun.

okay well enjoy chapter 28!

**NEXT UPDATE: **?????????? we'll see what happens!!

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: THE DEPATURE

It was finally morning. The warm, rising sun let its warmth and light down upon the earth. The birds and animals were up and about, flying and scattering along.

Servants led horses to wagons and hooked the horse to the wagons, as knights lined up to march out of the palace.

Santa hugged Aya tightly. "Be safe," Aya told him, "All right?"

"I will," he told her and kissed away a tear that was on her cheek.

"I hope to hear your report as soon as you get to the capital of Sharaku," King Yuu spoke, "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rui, Seiya, and Kanata all said in unison.

"Very well," the king looked at Kanata and Seiya, "You two shall return in about a month. However, I don't want you two leaving until you have collected a full report. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Kanata and Seiya said as they bowed their heads quickly.

"Good. I wish you a safe, quick journey."

"Thank you very much, You Majesty." Kanata told the king. He glanced over at Miyu who stood a couple of steps away from them. He smiled and winked at her. She blushed greatly at his actions. He, then, walked over to her. He took her hand and knelt down before her. She tried to hold back a smile as she looked down at him. He kissed the top of her bare hand; then he looked up at her with sparkling eyes. "I promise," he told her.

Miyu looked around nervously, remembering their kiss and hoping that no one had realized their little secret. She looked back down at him, smiling a bit at him. "You've told me that a million times."

He smirked, breathing out a laugh through his nose. "I know."

Seiya noticed the two of them and walked over to the princess and her knight. "Come on, Romeo," he said with a teasing expression on his face, "we haven't got all day."

Kanata stood to his feet and squeezed her hand. "Ignore him," he told her, gazing deep into her emerald eyes.

Her smile grew bigger. "I already have." Then he slowly let go of her hand and with a goodbye, he followed Seiya. Her smiled dropped and she bit her lip as she watched him leave her. He and Seiya mounted their own horse and joined Rui, who was also on a horse, at the front of the line. Once they reached her, Rui turned the head of her horse and led her horse down the dirt road––out of the palace. The rest of the line followed her and departed from the palace.

Miyu watched as they marched away. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She let them toll down her cheek, freely. She sniffled as she hoisted up her skirts above her ankles. She ran toward the gates as fast as she could. Once she reached the gate, she stopped and shouted with all her might, "Kanata!" She saw him stop his horse and turn around to face her while the rest of the line continued forward. She took a deep breath and shouted, "You better come home safely or else I'll kill you!"

He breathed out a chuckle and smirked, shaking his head lightly. "Same to you!" He yelled back.

She smiled and frantically waved to him as she shouted goodbye. He waved back and told her goodbye once again. Then, with the click of his tongue, he turned his horse around and with a strong kick in the sides of the horse and shout, his horse galloped toward the line to join up with them.

Miyu, on the other hand, continued to wave until the whole band of people disappeared in the horizon. When they were gone, she let her arm fall to her side with a sigh. She wiped away her tears with her hands.

A man with long, straight, black hair reclined in a large chair that was in a large, dimly lit room. Large blood red drapes hung behind him and across the windows in the room. Luscious green potted plants were set next to each of the numerous Roman-styled pillars. Servants attended to his every wish––some fanned him with large fans; others stood nearby with a tray in their hands covered with fruits and goblets of wine. The youthful man took a golden goblet filled with red wine and took a sip, enjoying its bittersweet taste.

The doors opened up and a man, who appeared to be a much older man than the man in the chair, entered the room, his long cape and robes flapping as he walked up the long, blood red carpet. "King Graven, Your Majesty, I have urgent news." Once he reached the end of the carpet, before the throne and the king, he knelt down.

King Graven rolled his eyes as he set the goblet back on the tray. He snapped his fingers, signaling for the servants to stop and leave. They did so at once. "What is it, Rience?"

"I have received word from our spies hidden at the boarders. The king from Lidithium has sent warriors to the boarders and they have been killing our men and chasing them back into Galsen. I believe that this will come as a terrible threat."

"Really?" King Graven rested his head on his hand. "Send Barlos to the boarders for further investigation. Also, have him retrieve some 'rebels' from Illithia to accompany him. "

"Yes, milord!" Rience agreed and saluted him. He then left the room.

King Graven snapped his fingers and his servants returned. He picked up his goblet from the tray and took a sip of the wine. He stared down at its bloody purple luster. "You think that you can stop me?" He muttered to himself. "Well, I will always be one step ahead of you."

Miyu dreamingly looked up at the ceiling of the library as she thought of the night that had happened a week ago. She touched her lips to relive the moment when Kanata had kissed her. She blushed as she remembered the feeling of his lips on hers. It was her first kiss and it was really special. _"If this isn't love, then I don't know what is,"_ she thought as she let a smile crawl onto her face.

She looked down at the letter in front of her, the light of the candles flickering over her face. The only words written in black, fancy letters, on the piece of paper were: "Dear Kanata." She gripped the quill in her hand an began to write:

"_Dear Kanata,_

_I miss you terribly. I cannot wait until you return. I hope Sharaku is to your liking (but I do wish you will return shortly) and I hope that you are having a wonderful time._

_How is it there? Is the weather nice? Are there any exotic creatures? Plants? Fruit? Oh, what kind of things do they have? (Since I have never been there before.) Like, how are there clothes and jewelry? Oh, I wish I could be there. It must be so much fun!_"–––

The door to the library opened up and Miyu stopped writing, looking up at the door to see her mother. "Mother," Miyu greeted.

Queen Miki walked, with all her grace and elegance, over to Miyu who was stationed at the desk. "Miyu, sweetheart"––she sat in the chair closest to the desk––"I have something to discuss with you."

"Yes?" Miyu questioned as she put her quill into the inkwell and folded up her love letter to her knight.

Queen Miki inhaled deeply. "Miyu, you are going to turn twenty next March––"

"Yes, I know."

"––And you aren't getting any younger. In order for you to be happy and to have an heir to the throne"––Miyu could not believe her mother's words. She knew what her mother was saying, but how she wished that she was wrong!––"Your father and I have arranged for you and Duke Nozumo to be wed before your twentieth birthday."

"M-Marriage?" Miyu asked, choking back her tears.

"Yes," her mother calmly replied.

"With Duke Nozumo?"

"Yes. Duke Nozumo is a good, moral man. His family also owns a lot of land and they're very wealthy. The people also love them. This family tie can bring a lot of riches to our kingdom and do what is best for our people." Miyu twitched at that line. She had heard that line for as long as she could remember. (And to her opinion it was over-used.) But no matter how much she wanted to deny it, her mother was right.

"Do you understand, Miyu?" Her mother, in a calm, gentle voice, asked.

Miyu inhaled a deep breath, blinking back her tears, and let her breath go. "Yes, I understand."

Miyu knew that this day would come. She knew that one day she would have to marry. But she never thought that one day she would fall in love––with the man who was not her betrothed.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: THE SEPARATION & COURTSHIP


	29. The Separation & Courtship Part I

**AN:** HELLO! I'm back! Well, at least for a chapter! I feel just terrible about not updating! I've been working really hard on my original story (which has 222 pages in counting!!) And to tell the truth, I completely lost track of this story. I don't know if I can complete, but I will try to see if I can update every now and then. However, I have no time. I'm a junior in high school and right now I'm playing soccer at my school (next sport season is basketball). I take band, art, choir, home ec, and chemistry, plus i have my other studies.(And I'm teaching myself how to play the violin, so that means I have to practice during my free time.) And I really want to finish my original story. I know these are just a bunch of excuses, but I really have no time.

Plus, I'm sorry for all you readers for The Perfect Moment. My laptop still hasn't returned from the shop so until then, you will have to wait for the next update. Once I do get it I'll upload all the chapters for the weeks I missed. Once again, sorry.

**NEXT UPDATE:** ??????? who knows! I'm sorry about this.

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME

BY SAPPHIRE ROSE E.

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: THE SEPARATION & COURTSHIP PART I

The Yaboshi's house was something like a sacred temple for the gods. It was wide and spacious, made from white marble. Corinthian style pillars lined up at the first case of stairs. There was a landing, another row of pillars, and the large, front door. The door opened and an elderly, round man came out from the large mansion. "My daughter! You have returned with your brother!" He called out with wide-open arms.

Seiya and Rui dismounted their horses and ran up the stairs to meet their father, calling out to him, "Father!" They embraced each other as Kanata dismounted his horse.

"Seiya! You foolish son! What were you thinking? Kidnapping the princess?" Their father snapped at him.

"I don't know, Father." Seiya looked down at the ground, not able to look into his father's eyes. "I'm very sorry. It was very foolish of me. I should not be alive for what I have done."

"Yet you are and I am very grateful for that, my son." He hugged Seiya once again.

Kanata smirked at the warm scene as he approached them.

Seiya's father broke the hug and turned his attention to Kanata. "And you must be the knight from the King."

Kanata knelt before him. "Yes. I am Sir Kanata, a loyal knight from King Yuu Kouzuki. I have escorted your children back to your homeland and Seiya and I must report back to the King about the rebels in the land."

"Yes, I have read about everything in the letter that the king had sent me. Please, raise your head, son." Kanata lifted his head. "I am Governor Akihiro Yaboshi. Welcome to Sharaku." Governor Akihiro said with a warm, welcoming smile.

_"Governor?"_ Kanata wondered silently as he stood up. "Thank you for housing me."

Governor Akihiro put his arm around Kanata's shoulders and led him inside the mansion that was fit for a king. "You are very welcome, my boy! I have a feast prepared for your arrival. We will eat until we cannot eat any more!"

"Father," Seiya spoke up as he followed the, "we haven't gotten a chance to give Sir Kanata, here, a tour of the town. There's still daylight out and it's too early to feast."

Governor Akihiro stopped walking. "Of course!" He exclaimed. "Well, show him, Seiya. I will go and see if the preparations are going well and I have a few more business matters to finish up. We'll feast later––after sunset."

"Father, I want to help you. You know that your health has been declining," Rui stated.

"No. Go with our guest. I'll just have your mother help me if I need it."

"Where is mother?" Seiya asked.

"She's in the garden, enjoying some tea." Governor Akihiro explained.

Music played through out the streets of Sharaku. One guy walked through the streets juggling sticks of fire. Another guy walked on stilts while some rode elephants through the streets. Some children ran about the streets. A group of belly dancers danced pass. Shop owners shouted into the streets what they were selling or special deals.

Most of the men wore turbans on their heads. The women were dressed in robe like dresses. The belly dancers wore gypsy like clothing––pants, matching slippers, and a tiny covering over their breast, proudly showing off their pierced abdomen.

All of the people, from the elders to the children, were lightly tanned from the summer sun.

Rui, Seiya, and Kanata walked through the streets of Sharaku. Seiya turned to look at Kanata and saw his amazed expression. Rui turned around as well. "Welcome to Sharaku," Rui greeted proudly, with one hand pinned to her waist.

Kanata watched all that was around him: the camels and elephants––even the green and purple bird as it flew and perched on the side of a house; the shop owners; the children; the belly dancers. One belly dancer caught his eye and smiled at him. He looked away from her and at the shops to his left.

He wandered into one that was selling jars. There were many different jars from all shapes and sizes. Each jar was made out of clay and unique designs had been painted on the outside.

Then he wandered pass a stand selling fruit. There were fruit of all shapes and colors. Seiya picked up a handful of little purple fruits shaped like stars. He handed the shop owner a coin and held out his hand to Kanata. "Starberries. You want some?"

"Sure," Kanata replied and took a few from his hand. He popped some into his mouth. The fruit was sweet and tangy and most definitely refreshing.

Kanata walked over to the next shop. It was a jeweler's shop. Earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and rings were all nearly organized on the racks. One struck out to him the most. It was a little golden flower on a leather chain. Kanata picked it up and examined it. It fiddled with the golden flower and found out that it could open up to place something small inside. _"Miyu would love this,"_ he thought as his thought drifted to the princess.

The bright, warm sunshine flooded into the garden. Miyu sat at the patio table and looked at the blooming flowers. Soon, the flowers would die, as harvest would come in only a month. She sat there, wishing with all her might that she could run away to Kanata.

One of her servants came into the garden. "Announcing, Duke Nozumo Hikarigaoka." He said as Duke Nozumo came into the garden after the servant.

Duke Nozumo walked over the Miyu and knelt before her, placing a kiss on the backside of her hand. "Your Highness, it is a pleasure to be in your presence."

"I feel the same, Duke Nozumo." Miyu told him as she acted out her perfect mannerisms of a princess. "Please, do sit down." She motioned to the chair across from her.

"Of course, my little princess." He sat down at the table while Aya poured them some tea. "What tea shall we be having today, fair maid?"

"Black tea with honey and sugar, sir." Aya replied as she poured him his tea.

"Ah, the simple black tea. It is a favorite of mine." He stirred some honey into his tea and then took a sip. "Little princess, what is your favorite tea?"

Miyu didn't look up from her cup. "Raspberry tea."

"Raspberry? Mmm, that is quite a delicious tea."

"Yes, I love berries and such fruits."

"You do? My favorite fruit would have to be apples. They're so common and sweet to the mouth."

"That's very interesting, Duke Nozumo." She told him and thought about Kanata. He had once told her that his favorite food was pumpkins. Still, to this very day, she couldn't believe that he loved pumpkins. She smiled a small smile as she looked down into her cup of tea.

"What a wonderful garden you have, princess." Nozumo's voice caused her to snap her head up.

"Why, thank you."

He took a sip from his tea. "Tell me, little princess, what is your most adored flower?"

Miyu thought for a second before she answered. "Why, it would have to be the moonflower."

"The moonflower?" Nozumo questioned, taken-aback slightly. "That is a very rare flower. Have you ever seen it? Perhaps you have some in your garden?"

"No, my good sir, I have not seen it. It, however, was the flower that Sir Kanata had fetched for me when I was ill in the spring. It was the flower that had saved my life." She explained with fond memories of Kanata.

"I see," he said slowly. He set down his teacup. "Little princess, would you care to take a stroll?"

Miyu didn't want to take a stroll. She wanted to go to Kanata. She missed him dearly. However, she wasn't an ordinary girl. She was a princess. So she replied as a princess would: "I would love to, Duke Nozumo."

Kanata walked down the streets of Sharaku as he gripped onto the locket that was hidden in his pocket. Elephants and camels and donkeys were lead through the streets. He looked around for Seiya or Rui, but he couldn't spot them anywhere. He walked by the group of belly dancers.

The same belly dancer that had caught his eye before came up to him. "Why, you don't look like you're from around here."

Kanata looked at her. She was indeed beautiful with naturally tanned skin and long black hair. He looked into her sparkling brown eyes. He blushed. "Uh, no. I'm not."

"Say," she came a bit closer toward him and he backed up, "I can show you around if you want."

"No, no. I'm quite all right. I'm here with friends, see?" He backed up a little more.

"Where are they?" She looked around for them. "I don't see them."

"Well, I was just looking for them. I seemed to have gotten separated from them." He told her, nervously, as he backed up some more, but still she inched closer to him.

"Oh, you have lost them? Well, I can help you. Who are you looking for?" She asked in a flirtatious voice.

"Uh, Seiya Yaboshi and Rui Yaboshi."

"Seiya? Rui? Well, what do you know? I really good friends with them." She smiled widely. "My name is Akira Kijyou."

"Oh, really? You know where they are?" Kanata asked. Hope was found!

"Yeah, but before that"––she latched herself onto him––"why don't we get to know each other first? What's _your_ name?" She circled her finger over his chest.

Kanata blushed greatly. "Um, my name is Kanata Saionji. Sir Kanata Saionji."

"Oh, a knight? I love strong, manly men!" She squealed.

Kanata tried to push her off of him as he backed up. "Um, please, if you're not going to help me find my friends, I best be on my way––" Then suddenly, his foot hit something behind him and he fell backward into the watering trough with a great splash.

Akira gasped and laughter arose from behind him. Kanata sat up, soaking wet, and turned his head to see Seiya and Rui laughing at him.

"Smooth move," Seiya told him.

"Oh my stars!" Akira rushed over to help him out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Kanata told her as he climbed out of the watering trough.

There was a great feast at the Yaboshi's home for the arrival of Rui, Seiya, and Kanata. The people of Sharaku, Kanata silently noted, were much different than those of Lidithium. They ate, not at tables, but on blankets spread out on the floor and sat on large pillows. The feast was indeed lively. There was wine, music, magicians, and of the belly dancers. Even Akira danced a special dance for them. When Akira had finished her dance she sat down next to Kanata on the large blanket.

"So, Sir Kanata, who, may I dare ask, will receive that locket you keep fiddling with?" She asked, batting her long black eyelashes at him.

He gasped as he slipped the locket back into his pocket. "My best friend." He replied.

"So, you don't have a special girl that you are seeing?" Akira asked, curious.

Kanata swallowed. "I am only interested in my friend." He stood up. "Forgive me, but my long journey has tired me out. Good night." He told her and as he spun on his heels, he left the large room and toward the room that he was staying in.

Before he could even open the door, a servant came up to him, saying, "Master Kanata!"

Kanata turned to the servant as he gave the man a questioning look.

The servant held out a letter to Kanata. "A letter, sir."

Kanata took the letter. "Thank you." He told the servant. Kanata looked over the letter. He turned it over and looked at the seal. Closing the letter was a royal shape of an M imbedded in harden, bright red wax. It was from Miyu. He looked back up at the servant. "Thank you very much."

"Your welcome, sir." The servant replied; then he walked down the hall after he had given a slight bow.

Kanata rushed into his room and hastily closed the door. He put the letter to his face and breathed in the scent. It smelled so familiarly of his dear friend. As his heart over-whelmed with emotions, he broke open the seal and read over the words written in fancy, feminine script. He could almost hear her speak her words as he read them to himself:

"_Dear Kanata,_

_I miss you terribly. I cannot wait until you return. I hope Sharaku is to your liking (but I do wish you will return shortly) and I hope that you are having a wonderful time._

_How is it there? Is the weather nice? Are there any exotic creatures? Plants? Fruit? Oh, what kind of things do they have? (Since I have never been there before.) Like, how are there clothes and jewelry? Oh, I wish I could be there. It must be so much fun!_

_I think of you every waking moment. I even dreamt of you last night. We were talking in the woods like how we used to do. Only something was different about us. Well, something was different about me. I had a feeling that I wasn't a royal; I was a peasant girl and we were so very happy._

_Some dream, huh? I guess that will forever be just a dream… It's getting late. Mother had just stopped by to talk to me. If she had caught me writing such a love letter to someone of lower ranking, she might have bitten my head off! Good night, my knight. Sweet dreams._

_Forever in love,_

_Miyu."_

"Forever in love… Miyu." He read out loud.

Kanata lit a candle that was placed on a desk. He removed a sheet of blank paper and dipped the feather quill into the little well of black ink. After carefully brush the tip of the quill against the inside of the to of the well, he pulled the quill out and wrote onto the blank piece of paper: "My Dearest Miyu…"

* * *

NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A TIME: CHAPTER THIRTY: THE SEPARATION AND COURTSHIP PART II


End file.
